12 Sessions With Caterina
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: A therapist named Patty Fallon has permission from Cat's family to publish a book about every word Cat told her through the 12 last sessions before the day Cat killed herself. And it may just be more than the gang can handle. *COMPLETED*
1. 6 Months After

**12 Sessions with Caterina Valentine**

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**Summary**: A therapist named Patty Fallon has permission from Cat's family to publish a book about every word Cat told her through the 12 last sessions before the day Cat killed herself. And it may just be more than the gang can handle.

**I do NOT own Victorious**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

><p><strong>6 Months Later…<strong>

…

"_**But You Still Have All Of Me…" –Evanescence**_

…

…

…

"_Guys, there is something I need to talk about." 17 year old Cat Valentine said out loud as Jade West and Tori Vega were once again arguing over something totally stupid and unorthodox. "Guys?"_

"_Now is definitely not a good time, Cat." Beck Oliver said, rolling his eyes at his ex-girlfriend's wrath on the defensive Latina. "Can you two idiots give it a rest?"_

"_You do you think you are calling me an idiot?" Jade snapped towards his way. _

"_The name's Beck, that's who I am, thanks." Beck said as he smirked at her. _

"_You people give me a bigger rash than normal." Jade growled as she stood up from the table and grabbed her bag. _

_Robbie Shipero's eyes widened. "Where's the rash, huh?" _

_Rex, the stupid looking puppet, nodded. "Show us, baby!"_

_Andre Harris gave them both weird looks. "You guys have nasty minds."_

_Jade rolled her eyes and walked away. _

_Cat's heart pounded as she stood up quickly, not picking up her backpack or lunch, and ran after her best friend of a few years. The rest of the gang were confused on why Cat left in such a hurry._

"_Jade!" Cat called out._

_Jade stopped and turned around, letting Cat catch her breath. "What?" She asked sharply, still pissed about the situation at the lunch table._

_Cat flinched, but didn't move. She fiddled with her fingers. "Um, well, I need someone to talk to write now."_

"_I'm not in the mood to play nice right now, Cat." Jade adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Go talk to Vega. Since she's so sweet and perfect, you know?" She added with venom._

"_But Jade, you'd understand!" Cat said, getting tears._

_Jade sighed. "Don't use the tear act on me. You know that never works. Not today, Cat. Call me later and maybe I'll be in the mood to talk." _

_Cat gave her a little smile. "You promise you'll answer?"_

_Jade raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Sure."_

**18 year old, **Jade West, stood with her arms folded, leaning against a stone wall in her thoughts. "She called that night, but I never answered…" She mumbled quietly, getting tears.

"What'd you say, Jade?" She heard Andre Harris ask, who was standing close to her.

Jade clenched her fist. "Nothing." She growled out, making Andre shut up. "When are they going to open?" She snapped, hiding the wall.

Tori Vega rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "It's 6:56, and they open at 7, so chill out." She saw Beck Oliver peek through the glass doors to see if there was any sign of life. "Didn't you hear what I just said, Beck?"

Beck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes, I heard you, but I'm anxious too."

"Why do you care?" Jade glared to him. "You and Cat were NEVER close. You never gave a crap about her. So why are you here waiting with us?"

"Who do you think you are saying those things to me?" Beck snarled at her, losing his cool he's usually hidden behind. "Go to hell!"

Jade looked away. "I'm already there, don't worry. I've been there since the day Cat died."

Everyone flinched at the last sentence.

"Don't say that, please." Tori asked in a fragile tone. Jade snapped her head towards the other brunette with a questioning look. "It's still a sensitive subject."

"I don't give a care." Jade growled. Before Tori could snap back, the double glass doors unlocked and opened. "About freaking time!" She said as she pushed her friends out of the way harshly and went inside. "What took you people so long?" She snapped at the worker.

The employee blinked. "It's 7am, on the dot. We're not late."

"Today's a very important day for us, sir." Andre came in after Jade, hoping to calm the situation down. Jade stood down and let him talk. "There's a new book that came in overnight and a bunch copies should've been saved."

"Names, name of the book, and how many a person?" The guy said, checking his records on the computer.

"My name is Andre Harris. I pre-ordered the book that just came out today by Patty Fallon. It's called "12 Sessions with Caterina". My family ordered 3 copies." Andre said in a serious tone, wanting nothing more than to hold the book in his hands. He ordered a copy for himself, but his grandmother and parents ordered one for themselves as well.

"Okay." The guy nodded. "Next."

Tori raised her hand a little. "Tori Vega. My family ordered 3 copies. My teacher also ordered one and he wanted me to pick it up for him. It's under Sikowitz and he just has one copy. It's the same book as him." She motioned to Andre.

"Got it. Next."

Beck cleared his throat, to attempt to control his emotions, since he was still angry with Jade about her evil words that were currently haunting his mind. "It's under Beck Oliver. We ordered 7 copies. It's the same book by Patty Fallon." Even some of Beck's extended family requested he get them a copy as well, hence why he was getting so many.

"Alright, you're-"

"Just hurry up!" Jade snapped loudly. "I'm Jade West. I have one copy of Fallon's book because I don't give a crap about who else would want one. Just take my money and give me the book that is a memoir about my best friend in the whole world, who committed suicide 6 months, 1 week, and 2 days ago!" Some tears slipped out as she took out her wallet and laid down 3o dollars on the counter. "Keep the change." She growled as the employee scrambled to cut open a box and pulled out a hardcover book that cost 24.99. Jade snatched the book from him and took it out of its bubble wrap and softly gasped at the cover.

It was a 6inx8in book with a paper cover over the book. On the front was a picture of her best friend, Cat Valentine. It looked to be a picture that was taken for "prome" their junior year, with her pale peach colored dress and her long, curled hair was flowing, and she seemed to be glowing in the picture. In cursive letters, seemed to be engraves on the cover, read "12 Sessions With Caterina" in pink font, while on the bottom was a smaller size of the same font and color that read "Patty Fallon". Jade turned the book around and read the back summary.

_A person can make many mistakes in their career, no matter how professional or confident they are at it. I, a therapist for over 30 years, took advantage of my grand title sometimes. _

_One appointment changed everything for me._

_On November 4__th__, 2011 at approximately 4:30 in the afternoon, a red-velvet haired high school senior came into my office with a sweet as sugar smile and an adorable pink, laced dress that just flowed on her figure. I thought of nothing about her, until I saw her again and again. Soon one appointment turned into 12 before I received a phone call one morning that Caterina Valentine had committed suicide because I gave up on her too, like everyone else had._

_With Caterina's parents giving me their blessing to write this true story, I am using all the notes and quotes I wrote down through my sessions with Caterina Valentine and writing this book to show that you can never judge a book by it's cover, and to treat each other like tomorrow was their last day._

_Unlike how we all treated Miss Valentine._

"You alright there, Jade?"

Jade's head snapped up at the sound of Beck's voice and quickly wiped her tears away after putting the book gently into her bag. "Shut up." She said simply as she walked out of the store and to her truck. She jumped in and burst into tears, taking the book out of her bag again and holding it close to her chest, rocking back and forth.

…

"_**She Tried Calling the Number I Gave Her…" –Lesley Roy**_

…

…

…

**I'm just going to say this once as well. I do not own the lyrics I'll be using of Lesley Roy and Evanescence. With Lesley Roy's lyrics, though, I'm tweeking them a bit, so instead of "him" in the song, I'm making it "her". **

**Hope you guys like it, if not, give it a few chapters, huh? **

**Please review**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**Next Chapter:** _November 4th - Session 1_**  
><strong>


	2. November 4th: Session 1

**12 Sessions with Caterina Valentine**

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: "<strong>_**This Writing"**_ is Lyrics

"_This writing" _is Flashbacks or Thoughts

"**This writing" **is Jade or Whoever Reading from the Book

"This Writing" is normal POV/present

…

**November 4****th**** – Session 1**

…

"_**I'm So Tired Of Being Here, Suppressed By All My Childish Fears…" –Evanescence**_

…

…

…

_Jade growled into her pillow as she heard her cell phone ring from the nightstand next to her bed. She sat up a little and reached for the small device and saw Cat's happy face light up the screen, with Cat's secret nickname for her "Rina" on stop. Jade rolled her eyes and pressed ignore._

_Once again, not even a minute later…_

_Ring…ring…_

_Ignore._

_Ring…ring…_

"_Ugh, Cat, leave me alone!" Jade pressed ignore and turned her phone OFF after she saw Cat left a voicemail. _

_Later on…_

_Jade woke up from a nap and turned her phone back on. Cat never called back after she turned off the phone, so Jade listened to the voicemail. _

"_Hey, Jade, it's Cat. I REALLY need to talk to you right now. It's important. I'm feeling so out of it and lost, and…" Jade heard Cat crying. "I need help. I need my best friend, who understands me. I've always been there for you, Jade. Please call me back and just talk to me. Show me you still care. I feel like no one gives a crap about me and…Jade, please call."_

_Jade sighed and pressed "Call Back". _

_It rang, and rang, but nothing._

"_Nice, Cat." Jade grumbled as she placed her phone in her jean pocket when she stood from the bed and grabbed her coat and car keys. "Make me go all the way to your house after making me worry sick about you just because you won't answer your stupid phone." She mumbled as she stomped downstairs. _

_After driving 5 minutes to her house, Jade went towards the back since she and Cat had a "secret entrance" to her room, A.K.A. her window. She went to open the window, but gasped when a shadow of someone hanging from the ceiling was seen. _

**Jade snapped out of the memory **of seeing her dead best friend's body dangling from a sheet connected to the fan of the ceiling. She realized she was home in the driveway, not remembering driving at all from the bookstore. It was frightening, but she shrugged it off and put the book in her bag as she went inside her large mansion.

She opened and closed the front door, hearing her so-called family in the kitchen.

"Jade, is that you?" A woman's voice called out.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

"Dinner is ready, we waited for you-"

"Not hungry!" Jade snapped as she stomped upstairs towards her sanctuary of her room.

"Be easy with her, she's still upset over Cat's suicide." Jade heard her father's voice say from the kitchen.

She clenched the doorknob of her room before opening it and closing it with a SLAM. She locked the knob and went straight to her bed. She made herself comfortable before sighing. The book in her hands, she cautiously opened it, preparing herself for the worst.

**-Page 1-**

**12 Sessions With Caterina**

**Based On A True Story**

**Patty Fallon**

**-Page 2-**

**Quick Beginning Note**

**Nothing has been altered in this book. I've gotten full permission from Caterina's parents to use everything. I've asked and had her friends and classmates if I used their names, and they signed something to say I legally was allowed. **

**This book is based on Caterina Valentine's adventures she had with her friends, her feelings on life, her mood changes, and how it all wrapped into one to be too much for her emotions when she hung herself.**

**This whole book will be in my (Patty Fallon) point of view of my 12 Sessions with Caterina Valentine.**

**-Patty Fallon **

**-Page 3-**

**Table Of Contents**

**November 4****th****, 2011 – Session 1…page 5**

**November 11****th****, 2011 – Session 2…page 12**

**November 18****th****, 2011 – Session 3…page 19**

**December 2****nd****, 2011 – Session 4…page 27**

**December 16****th****, 2011 – Session 5…page 35**

**January 6****th****, 2012 – Session 6…page 43**

**January 13****th****, 2012 – Session 7…page 53**

**January 20****th****, 2012 – Session 8…page 61**

**January 27****th****, 2012 – Session 9…page 70**

**February 3****rd****, 2012 – Session 10…page 84**

**February 10****th****, 2012 – Session 11…page 91**

**February 17****th****, 2012 – Session 12…page 102**

**-Page 4- **

**Chapter 1**

**November 4****th****, 2011**

**Session 1 With Caterina**

**-Page 5-**

**It had been a long day.**

**I remember I had been at work with counseling session after session since 7 that morning. I hardly had a lunch with a 10 minute break in between a schizophrenic adult male who I had been seeing since he was 14 years old, and a sobbing older woman, whose husband left her 3 years ago and she still had not healed from it. **

**I deal with so many victims of depression, psychotic breaks, and who have seen so many traumatic scenes in their life.**

**When I first started my counseling 34 years ago, I used to feel sympathy and empathy for my clients, but now, everything had just seemed to go in one ear, onto paper with a pen in my hand, and then I'd forget all about them and their issues before I'd study the notes I took a few minutes into their session and then I'd go on with letting them talk and giving them advice.**

**It was a routine.**

**When I'd go to work, it all became a kind of boring blur when I was always wishing I was elsewhere.**

**I recall finishing with a client, who was complaining about how his wife has so many pet peeves that it was driving him into insanity. **

**I was annoyed and exhausted.**

**I just wanted to go home, but I had one more appointment and then I'd be finished for the weekend. **

**I looked on my laptop schedule to see who I had next and if I need to look over notes real quick.**

**Caterina Valentine: 4:30-5:30 appointment on Fridays. Suffers from clinical depression and bipolar.**

**She was a new one.**

**Oh great, that meant having to write down so much stuff to try and repeat things for next session.**

**Let's get this over with.**

**I walk out of my office and walk down the hallway of my fellow therapists I shared the business with, to the waiting room. I look at the receptionist. "Has Valentine checked in?" I ask dully.**

**The receptionist, named Julie, looks at the list and nods, also as drained as I was. "Yup. She's in there." She pointed to the waiting room. "Happy girl she is."**

**I nodded and walked out the door to the waiting room area. "Caterina." I call out. **

**Suddenly a young, short girl with odd red hair flowing down her shoulders all the way to her mid-back, and a petite figure stood up with a sweet as sugar smile. She was wearing an adorable, pink laced dress that went to her mid-thigh, which was considered too short, but whatever the youth wears these days are out of my control. She had pink high heels that gave her a few inches. She walked up to me with the same smile on her face. "Hi, you can call me Cat!" Her voice was so loud, yet so adorable.**

**I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Cat. I'm Patty. Come on in and we'll go into my office."**

"**Kay-kay." She said in a kind of "baby" voice, but I shrugged it off.**

**We walked to my office and entered my room. She gasped. "Oh, this is decorated so wonderful!"**

**I had a large purple couch, with two soft chairs on the side. I had my computer chair that I usually sat in to speak with my clients, and a large computer desk that my great-grandmother used to use. I had a large book shelf filled with different genres of books. The room was painted a dark purple. I always made sure I had candles on, that were a Sweet Pea scent. That scent has been known to calm nervousness and anxiety, hence why it was in a therapy room. **

"**Thank you." I said, and then motioned to the couch. "Take a seat, Miss Valentine."**

"**Call me Cat, silly!" She squealed happily as she jumped onto the couch and then sat Indian-style, still taking in my decorative office. "Ooh, this couch is so soft." **

**I felt a strange aura of this young lady. **

**I immediately took out my notepad and wrote "Caterina (Cat) Valentine" on the top. **

**11/4/2011 – Session 1**

**-Prefers to be called "Cat"**

**-Strangely happy and joyful, sort of hyper and energetic**

**-Very observant**

**-Long red hair**

**-Petite figure**

**-Bright personality**

"**What are you writing down?" Cat asked in a curious tone, looking cutely at my notepad. **

**I smiled. "Just some information." I dropped my pen. "Now, Cat, how old are you?" **

"**I just turned 17!" She suddenly squeaked. "That makes me the youngest of my senior class, but whatever…I'm mature." She said seriously, but then giggled. **

**I picked up my pen once again. **

**-17 years old**

**-youngest of her class**

"**Where do you attend high school?" **

"**Hollywood Arts!" She had a brighter smile. "It's the best school in the whole world!"**

**I chuckled. "So you enjoy going there?" **

"**Yes, it's my sanctuary." She said in a small voice so suddenly. "It's my safe place."**

**-mood swing while telling me information**

**-loves her high school**

**-feel school is her "safe place"**

"**You've been attending school there since freshman year, I'm guessing?" **

**She nods. "Yes! I met my 4 best friends there on the first day! And then Tori came in junior year, and we're friends too!"**

"**Your friends, tell me about them."**

**She bit her lip. "Where to start…well, there's Tori. We can start with Tori."**

"**Okay, let's start with Tori."**

"**Tori Vega is 17 like me, and she is so pretty! Not as pretty as my best friend, Jade, but she's close! Tori is an awesome singer and dancer, and she's so nice! She's like totally perfect at everything!"**

**-Tori is one of the friends**

**-says Tori is good singer, dancer, nice, and perfect**

"**And then there's Andre Harris." Cat smiled. "He's so cool! He's like an older brother to me! He calls me "Lil' Red" and he's kind of overprotective of me. He really likes Tori, everyone can tell." She frowned a bit at that part, but suddenly covered that sadness up with another smile. "He can sing, dance, play many instruments, and loves to write music!"**

**-Andre Harris, anther best friend**

**-Andre calls Cat "Lil' Red" and is an older brother to her**

**-Andre likes Tori**

**-Andre sings, dances, plays many instruments, and writes music**

"**Robbie Shapiro is an odd one." She puts a hand over her mouth and giggles. "He's a ventriloquist. His puppet he carries around EVERYWHERE is named Rex. Sometimes I think Rex is real, but don't tell anyone." She says that last sentence in a whisper. "He and Robbie are best friends. Robbie is my best friend too, but Rex is mean to me, so I don't consider him a "best" friend."**

**-Robbie Shapiro, another best friend, odd**

**-Robbie is a ventriloquist and has a puppet named Rex**

**-Robbie and Rex are best friends**

**-Rex, the puppet, is mean to Cat**

"**Beck is the coolest guy at Hollywood Arts!" Cat suddenly blurts out, surprising me a little. "Beck Oliver is his full name. He's so tall! He's 6' 3'', and I'm stuck at 5' 2''. He can dance, play the guitar, and act. He's so nice, kind, funny. He and I hang out a lot lately ever since Jade dumped him. They dated for over 2 years! Jade dumped him because she said he wasn't fun anymore. I went over to his RV, parked in his parents' driveway, that same day and he was so sad and depressed. We watched Disney movies and played cards. He said he felt better after that."**

**-Beck Oliver, cool, tall**

**-Beck is nice, kind, funny**

**-Beck and Cat hang out a lot**

**-Jade dumped Beck, Cat went to comfort him, they played cards and watched movies**

"**Jade West is my best friend in the whole wide world!" Cat reached her hands out on both sides, I'm guessing to indicate how big the world was. I'm not exactly sure. "She's mean, rude, hurtful, inconsiderate, and lazy, but she's helped me through some pretty hard times. I've helped her too. We've been friends since we were little kids. We were in a Broadway play together! It was called '13'! She and I have a special bond that NO ONE could ever have."**

**-Jade West has been friends with Cat since they were little**

**-Jade is mean, rude, hurtful, inconsiderate, lazy**

**-Jade and Cat have been there for each other and help each other through hard times**

**-Jade and Cat were in Broadway play together called "13"**

**-Jade and Cat have a special bond**

"**And those are my best friends." Cat finished, catching her breath.**

"**They seem like…unique…people." I hope that word described them best without offending her. "Let's talk about you now, since I know you love talking about your friends."**

"**They're my favorite subject." Cat joked. "What do you want to know about me?"**

**-Loves talking about her friends**

"**Well, let's start with…your hair." I chuckle a little bit. "What made you want to dye your hair a red color? I've never seen that color before."**

"**You see, my favorite snack since I was a little girl has been a red-velvet cupcake, and this is the EXACT same color as a red-velvet cupcake!" She explains, playing with her hair. She suddenly puts some in her mouth and then frowns. "But it tastes like hair."**

**I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm sure it does." I shook that off.**

**-Her hair is actually a red-velvet color, same color as her favorite snack (red-velvet cupcakes)**

"**My family thinks I'm crazy." She suddenly blurts out, but in a soft tone. "That's why I'm here. My mom says she just wants me to talk to someone, but they think I'm psycho. I'm not. This is just how I am. I'm a random person. A unique girl, who will never follow what the crowd does. I'm my own person. No one gets that. Just because I'm not wearing skinny jeans every day, or when I wear high heels with jean shorts, or when I get offended easily, all of that doesn't mean I'm odd and out of control. It just means I'm Cat Valentine." **

**-Says her parents accuse her of being "crazy" and "psycho"**

**-She believes she's unique and her own person, random, and never follows the crowd**

**-Admits she gets offended easily**

**-Doesn't believe she's out of control or odd**

"**And who is the real Cat Valentine?" I ask her, ready to learn about the real Cat as she's trying to tell me.**

"**I'm a great singer, dancer, listener, speaker, and a good person." She tells me almost automatically. "I'm always there for everyone, especially my friends and family. Like whenever my brother gets his hand stuck in the toilet, or when he runs into his bedroom door and passes out, or whenever the doorbell rings and he jumps into the bathtub because it scares him, I will always comfort him."**

**-Believes she's a great singer, dancer, listener, speaker**

**-She's a good person**

**-She's always there for people**

**-Her brother is a very odd person**

"**Our time is up, Cat, but I have a feeling we're going to get along well." I stand up and so does she, grabbing her purse and sweater. "It was nice meeting you and I'll see you this time next week."**

**She shakes my hand. "Thanks! You're a cool person!" And then skips out of my office down the hall, humming. **

**I had a feeling this girl was going to change me.**

**I wish I had taken the feeling seriously.**

Jade sighed as she put the book down and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, Cat, how I miss you." She said into her hands and then banged her head against her headboard of the bed. "Ow."

The flashbacks of seeing Cat's body hanging in her room flashed through her mind in little pieces here and there suddenly and she held her head with her hands and screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE! MAKE THEM STOP!"

Suddenly her bedroom door opened and her father came in. "Jade, why'd you scream?"

Jade looked up at him in desperation. "She's not leaving me alone! I keep seeing her dangling from her ceiling fan!"

Her father sighed and sat down on her bed. "You miss Cat, I understand. What you saw was absolutely traumatizing. It's going to take you a long time to move on from this."

Jade shook her head. "I'll never move on."

"Then don't move on." Her dad smiled. "Keep going. Cat would want that."

"Cat wanted someone there. Cat wanted help. Cat wanted someone to talk to so she could tell them that she wanted to kill herself and she wanted to know that they still cared." Jade told him. "SHE CALLED ME AND I DIDN'T ANSWER!"

"Now you know how to act, Jade." Her dad told her in a serious tone. "You need to start living each day like you'd never see your friends again."

Jade sighed and stared at him. "I know. I'll change. I won't make the same mistake I made with Cat." And suddenly Jade burst into tears again. "I WANT HER BACK!"

Her dad leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be alright." He whispered over and over, but her cries didn't cease.

…

"_**Now I'm Sorry The Angels Weren't There…" –Lesley Roy**_

…

…

…

**I hope you guys are liking it so far! Thank you so much for the REVIEWS! I would do what I normal do and put all the ones who reviewed on here, but I shall do that next chapter because I'm in such a hurry it's not even funny! I'm just posting this so I can have something to read while my ONE MONTH OLD son and I go through a majorly boring day at my grandmother's house.**

**Thanks again! Please review again!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**Next Chapter: **_November 11__th__ – Session 2 (Tori)_

**PS…Nathaniel is now 1 month old today! Happy 1 month birthday to Nathaniel!**


	3. November 11th: Session 2

**12 Sessions with Caterina**

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

**November 11****th**** – Session 2**

…

"_**This Pain Is Just Too Real…" –Evanescence**_

…

…

…

"_So what sports do you play?" Tori asked casually, sitting flirtatiously on her living room couch with her legs curled up towards her and one arm on top of the couch. _

_A blonde haired, blue eyed well-built guy in a school spirit jacket ran his fingers through his hair with a grin. "Everything. Football, basketball, soccer, baseball, hockey…name it I do it."_

"_Karate?" Tori smirked._

_The guy's name was Chaz, and he looked stunned. "Actually, no. I should try it."_

"_Well then maybe-" Tori was interrupted by her phone vibrating on the table. She saw Cat's smiling face pop up on the screen and pressed ignore. She was on a date, you know? It wouldn't be right to answer your phone while flirting. "Anyways-" She growled when her phone vibrated again, and it was Cat once again. She pressed ignore and sighed. "Sorry about that, my friend-" She growled at the feeling of vibration and pressed ignore. "She never gives up." Tori said coolly. _

_-Ding-_

_Tori looked to the phone and saw Cat finally left a voicemail. _

"_You should see what she wanted." Chaz said, shrugging. "It might be important with how many times she called."_

_Tori groaned and nodded. "Yeah, I guess." Someone better be dead if they were rude enough to interrupt her date with a hot guy. She pressed "listen" and put the phone to her ear. _

"_Tori, it's Cat. Listen, I need someone to talk to. I'm not feeling too good, emotionally, right now and I just need help-" _

_Tori pressed "delete" and rolled her eyes. "My friend, Cat, is so dramatic. Nothing's wrong, trust me." _

_Chaz raised an eyebrow. "If you're sure…"_

_Tori nodded and ran her fingers through her long, brown hair. "So where were we?"_

_Later that night…_

_Tori slammed the bedroom door shut as she was just kicked out of the bathroom by Trina, who apparently couldn't wait 2 minutes to put her face cream on. "Annoying sisters." She mumbled as she went to her mirror of the room and looked at the zit on her nose. "Oh why?" _

_Ring…ring…ring…_

_She forgot she put the phone back on 'loud' so it startled her. She played it cool when she answered her cell phone. "Who is this and why is your- Jade? What?" _

_Her heart raced._

"_Jade, stop screaming, I cannot understand- what about Cat?" _

_Now her heart skipped a beat. _

"_What do you mean Cat's…oh my god." Tori was having a panic attack. "MOM! DAD! TRINA! Oh my god, SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

Tori winced out of her flashback as she heard her sister practicing her "singing" and dancing in the living room. She was in the kitchen. "Trina, please go elsewhere! I'm trying to read Cat's book!" She said, still sounding flustered from the 1st chapter of the book she just finished reading before her flashback memory.

"I'm kind of practicing here!" Trina yelled, concentrated on the work-out video on the TV.

Tori groaned as she gently grabbed the book and went upstairs. She reached the second floor and stopped when she heard her father in his room. She quietly opened his door and saw him punching the punching bag, practicing his martial arts. He was being VERY loud. "HI-YAH!" He yelled as he kicked upwards.

Tori rolled her eyes and went back downstairs, seeing Trina still singing and dancing. She went straight to the backdoor and went outside, hoping things would be quiet, but groaned loudly as she saw her mother and about a dozen other ladies gathered around the patio with knitting needles.

"Hi, Tori!" Her mother exclaimed. "Did you finally want to join our knitting club?"

Tori looked at her. "No. I'm trying to find somewhere to read Cat's book!" She snapped as she stomped back inside and grabbed her purse and car keys.

Her mother walked in from the back patio with a shocked expression. "Tori! Where are you going?" She practically screamed to be heard over the loud music.

Trina stopped dancing and looked to her distraught sister. "Tori?"

Tori grabbed the front door and opened it. "To find some PEACE!" She screamed out and then slammed the door shut. She stomped to her Jeep and jumped in, starting the car, and backing out of the large driveway. "Where to go, where to go…" She mumbled continuously. A light bulb went off in her head as she thought of Cat and where she always went to have some time alone when school was out and no one was there. "Black Box Theatre." She whispered as she did a dangerous U-turn and headed towards Hollywood Arts.

Soon, she arrived and jumped out. She walked quickly to the theatre and turned on the lights. She sighed as she went towards the stage and sat on it, her feet dangling off the edge. She took the book out of her purse and took a deep breath before she opened to Session 2.

**-Page 12-**

**November 11****th****, 2o11**

**Session 2 With Caterina**

**-Page 13-**

**Another long Friday at the office and Lord only knows I wanted to just go home already! Again, I had gotten up at the crack of dawn for a client and had non-stop appointments of listening to people's problems every hour. It can get boring and annoying after a while.**

**It sounds heartless and horrible of me, a therapist of 34 years, to say something like that, but like I said last chapter…this has become a routine. I've heard everything anyone can throw at me.**

**I look at my laptop and see Caterina Valentine at 4:30 once again. Last appointment of the day, thank God.**

**I went over my notes really quick. **

**11/4/2011 – Session 1**

**-Prefers to be called "Cat"**

**-Strangely happy and joyful, sort of hyper and energetic**

**-Very observant**

**-Long red hair**

**-Petite figure**

**-Bright personality**

**-17 years old**

**-youngest of her class**

**-mood swing while telling me information**

**-loves her high school**

**-feel school is her "safe place"**

**-Tori is one of the friends**

**-says Tori is good singer, dancer, nice, and perfect**

**-Andre Harris, anther best friend**

**-Andre calls Cat "Lil' Red" and is an older brother to her**

**-Andre likes Tori**

**-Andre sings, dances, plays many instruments, and writes music**

**-Robbie Shapiro, another best friend, odd**

**-Robbie is a ventriloquist and has a puppet named Rex**

**-Robbie and Rex are best friends**

**-Rex, the puppet, is mean to Cat**

**-Beck Oliver, cool, tall**

**-Beck is nice, kind, funny**

**-Beck and Cat hang out a lot**

**-Jade dumped Beck, Cat went to comfort him, they played cards and watched movies**

**-Jade West has been friends with Cat since they were little**

**-Jade is mean, rude, hurtful, inconsiderate, lazy**

**-Jade and Cat have been there for each other and help each other through hard times**

**-Jade and Cat were in Broadway play together called "13"**

**-Jade and Cat have a special bond**

**-Loves talking about her friends**

**-Her hair is actually a red-velvet color, same color as her favorite snack (red-velvet cupcakes)**

**-Says her parents accuse her of being "crazy" and "psycho"**

**-She believes she's unique and her own person, random, and never follows the crowd**

**-Admits she gets offended easily**

**-Doesn't believe she's out of control or odd**

**-Believes she's a great singer, dancer, listener, speaker**

**-She's a good person**

**-She's always there for people**

**-Her brother is a very odd person**

**Okay, there we go.**

**That's all the time I need to look over notes and stick that information in my head for the next hour. **

**I turn the page in my notepad to a blank page and then walk out of my office towards the waiting room. "Has Caterina checked in yet?" I asked the receptionist. **

**She nods. "Yes, she's in there." She points to the waiting room. **

**Sound familiar?**

**Like I said before, my work is a routine. **

**I walk out to the waiting room, where there are people waiting for their own counselors as I smile to Cat. "Cat." I gently call out to get her attention. **

**She smiles brightly, waving to me, and then jumps from her seat and skips up to me. "Hi, Patty!" **

**I chuckle and motion to my office. **

**We go in my office and she once again pounces on the couch, getting comfortable and looks around.**

**Routine, routine.**

"**How has your week been, Cat?" I ask, grabbing my notepad and sitting down. **

**11/11/2011 – Session 2**

**-Today, Cat is spunky and jumpy**

**Cat suddenly frowns. "It was…bumpy."**

**-Today, Cat is spunky and jumpy**

**-Depressed**

**-says her week was "bumpy"**

"**Why's that?" I ask her, leaning over a little. **

**Cat sighs and fiddles with her fingers. "You see…my teacher, Sikowitz, was directing a play. I tried out for the lead, but as usual, I didn't get it. My best friend, Tori, you remember her, right?" **

**-Tori is one of the friends**

**-says Tori is good singer, dancer, nice, and perfect**

**Before I could nod for "yes", Cat continues.**

"**Well, she won the lead part, and my other best friend, Jade, was the understudy and was NOT happy about that. They were in an all-out war! You see, they hate each other. Tori split something on Beck's shirt when he and Jade were going out and-"**

**This young lady talks so much, it's unbelievable.**

**-Cat tried out for lead part in school play, but didn't get it (she added "as usual")**

**-Tori received the lead part**

**-Jade and Tori hate each other**

"**-and then Jade sent these flowers to Tori, which could've killed her because she's allergic! And then Robbie suddenly was in the hospital-"**

**Wait- what? How did we go from the two girls trying to kill each other over a part in a silly school play to the odd boy being in the hospital?**

**-Jade tries to kill Tori**

**-Robbie was in hospital**

"**-he apparently had swallowed a toy when he was younger-"**

**Oh my word, these Hollywood Arts kids are so dramatic…hence why they are in a drama school, I guess.**

"**-and Tori was the only one that could give blood, and I wanted to too, but they wouldn't let me because we didn't have the same blood type, apparently."**

**-wanted to be nice and give blood to Robbie, but couldn't**

"**-and then after Tori gave blood, suddenly someone took the bag of her blood and they had no clue where it went! So Tori had to give another pint of blood, which was dangerous, but she still did it because she's so nice! And then-"**

**I can hardly keep up with this girl!**

"**-meanwhile, Trina, Tori's older sister, dragged me around the hospital to find someone who had a coughing illness so she could copy them in the play, since that's the part she had! It was gross!"**

**-Trina is Tori's older sister**

"**So Tori had to give ANOTHER pint of blood, which was VERY dangerous, but she still did it. And did I mention the school play was in HOURS after this? So no one knew if Tori could recover from all of that in time! So we went back to the school, leaving Tori there, and I was backstage because I did nothing important-"**

**-put herself down by saying "I did nothing important"**

"**-and then Tori showed up finally, and while Robbie was having his surgery, Tori tried to go through with the play, but kept fainting. Jade thought this was her chance to be in the spotlight again, but Sikowitz took over and played the part!"**

**Cat suddenly was panting and trying to catch her breath. **

**I was very surprised of how much that young lady could talk.**

"**Wow, that was quite an adventure." I tell her, still trying to wrap my head around things. "Cat, I want to talk about the play a little bit. How did you feel when you didn't get the lead role?" **

**Cat frowned and fiddled with her fingers again.**

**-fiddles with fingers when she's nervous**

"**I was…so sad." Suddenly she starts crying, which startled me. "I just want to feel special for ONCE in my life! Is that too much to ask for? Why am I always second best- actually, please scratch that- why am I NEVER anything? I'm not EVEN 2****nd**** best! I'm not 3****rd****, 4****th****, 5****th****, 100****th****! I'm no number! I'm hopeless! I don't even understand why I'm in Hollywood Arts! I can sing, I can dance, I can act, I love designing, but I'M NEVER IMPORTANT IN THE SCHOOL! Why am I wasting my time?" **

**For once in my career, I put down my notepad and pen, putting them on my desk behind me. **

**I'll never forget this one.**

**I can see that now. **

**I'll never be able to explain how she's different, but she is.**

"**Cat…" I contemplate my words as I handed her a miniature tissue box. "You are a unique young lady, it just amazes me. You're going to shock the world, and everyone at your school. When you graduate, you're going to do big things with your future. Take one step at a time, Cat. One step at a time. This Tori girl, she sounds like things are getting to her easy, but some people, like you, have to wait a few years."**

**Cat pouts and sighs, wiping her tears away with the tissues. "But…Tori…please, don't get me wrong, I love her to death, she's wonderful and kind, but…why?" Her voice broke. "Everything has been given to her on a silver platter…maybe sometimes a gold one! She has everything, but…I don't. She has two parents that have a strong marriage, while mine are always fighting and arguing. Her sister…" She pauses. "…let's no go there." **

**I chuckle. "Alright."**

"**She just is going to make it in Hollywood with no problem." She whimpers. "For once, I want to be in the spotlight. Just ONE time in my life. Is that too much to ask for?" **

"**No, no, it's not." I reach over and pat her knee. "Cat, like I said before, some things are just worth waiting for. You're going to reach the big times. And I can't wait to see you on the TV or magazines."**

**It shocks me of how sincere I sounded…and how sincere I was.**

"**I'm just tired of feeling like nothing to her." I hear her whisper to herself. **

"**Cat, our time is out." I look at my watch and then back at her, as she's cleaning up her face. "The bathroom is right across the hall. Go ahead and wash your face before you go home."**

**She fakes a smile to me and nods, standing up and grabbing her purse. "Yes, Patty. Thank you." She shakes my hand and walks out of my office.**

**Wow.**

**That took A LOT out of me.**

**That was just a Friday afternoon that will always be in my memories and unforgotten.**

Tori put a bookmark in the book where she left off and let out a shaky sigh, putting the book gently to her side. "Cat…" She stood up from her spot and stood where she once stood in that same play Cat was talking about. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to feel like that. Please, forgive me." Tears left her eyes as she collapsed to her knees and held herself, staring at the book. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just so sorry I didn't answer! Let's go back in time! I'll answer! I'll go to your house! I'll talk you through it! I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU!" She screamed.

Tori shakily reached for the book and dragged it to her. She ran her fingers around Cat's picture on the cover and a tear fell on Cat's cheek. Tori suddenly put her face to it and cried. "CAT, COME BACK! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I SHOULD'VE ANSWERED! "I SHOULD'VE ANSWERED! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! I SHOULD'VE ANSWERED! I'M SO SORRY! CAT!"

…

"_**The Tide Covered Her Up…" – Lesley Roy**_

…

…

…

**Holy crap, emotional much? **

**CatValentinex3, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, BashingBones24, Jeremy Shane, Jadiee, HopelesslyInLove13, BlueRoses1212, MikieJoe, EmmieBee11, yaycamileteyay, Eletrickkid, Bigtimerushfan12345, Lankyafricankid, Livewritelove01 **_(Where is your story? I MISS IT SO MUCH!), _**Girlygirl17, Rubber Ducky, Finally Falling, Infinityforever7 **_(AND YOU TOO! Where's your awesome story?)_**: **These were the reviews for chapter 2! Thank you guys soo much! KEEP IT UP!

**Jadiee, nekko, RedVelvetAngel, This is a Creative Name **_(The most creative I've ever seen, hehe), _**Jeremy Shane, yaycamileteyay, BlueRoses1212, Cali-447, Lankyafricankid, tumblradicted4, Zammierulz, Writersblock1996, Livewritelove01, Cookies Smores Happiness, Girlygirl17: **AND THOSE were the reviews for chapter 1! THANK YOU AGAIN! I love you guys soo much!

**KEEP THE REVIEWS UP!**

**Next Chapter: **_November 18__th__ – Session 3 (Robbie)_

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

**Ps…I have a YouTube video up (I just put it up today) and it has no views (probably because it's brand new) and it's about my Chihuahua puppies! :) So you should go check it out! My penname on YouTube is "tjsmom1991" and it's like the only video of mine. It's called "Usual Chihuahua Mornings For Us". Comment! Subscribe even! Hehe. I plan on uploading more. MAYBE of Nathaniel, but I don't want too much attention on him, you know? I also might put up some of me singing…hmm…what do you guys think? Let me know!**


	4. November 18th: Session 3

**12 Sessions with Caterina**

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

**November 18****th**** – Session 3**

…

"_**And I've held your hand through all of these years…" –Evanescence**_

…

…

…

_Robbie crossed my arms and huffed. "Rex, you are so flaky!" He yelled out to his best friend, who was grinning at him from his seat on Robbie's lap as they sat in front of his laptop where Robbie was originally checking movie times, but that didn't work well when Rex suddenly video chatted with two girls from Northridge. "I can't believe you would make a date with two hot girls from Northridge when we were supposed to hang out and watch a movie!"_

"_Oh, man, Rob, get a grip!" Rex sighed. "You can come too, if you really want." _

_Robbie snorted. "Well, you kind of need me to give you a ride." _

"_Exactly!" _

"_Rex!"_

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"_WHAT?" Robbie snapped into his cell phone, not checking the caller ID as he and Rex were having a glaring contest. _

"_Uh, Robbie? Are you okay?" Cat's soft, fragile voice came through the phone._

"_Cat, right now is NOT a good time to talk." Robbie said sharply. "I'm having a fight with Rex and its getting ugly!"_

"_Speak for yourself!" Rex shouted. _

"_Robbie-"_

"_Cat, I have to go." _

"_NO!" She screamed into the phone, making Robbie's eyes widened. _

_Rex's jaw dropped. "Mood swing, much?"_

_Robbie nodded. "Cat, what?" _

"_I need help!" _

"_You can say that again!" Rex said near the speaker so Cat could hear. _

"_No, Robbie, please!" Cat sounded distraught. "Please…just please…" And she started sobbing._

"_Someone's on their period." Rex mumbled. _

"_I am not!" Cat screamed. _

"_What's a period?" Robbie raised an eyebrow._

_Rex shook his head. "Rob, you are such a virgin." _

"_And you're not?" Robbie countered._

"_Robbie!" Cat called out over the phone._

"_Can you get rid of her already so we can go meet my Northridge girls?" Rex snapped, getting impatient. _

"_Cat, listen, we really have to go somewhere important." Robbie said with a deep sigh. "I'll call you when you get back."_

"_I may not __**BE HERE**__ when you call, Robbie! Please, don't go!" She sobbed._

_Robbie blinked. "Uh, where you going?"_

_Cat paused before answering. "Nowhere if you talk to me right now, because I am NOT in a good place in my head. Trust me. Please…please, Robbie. Don't leave me right now."_

_Robbie groaned in annoyance. "Cat, I promise, I will call you when we get back tonight. If you don't answer, you can call me in the morning."_

"_Nevermind, Robbie." Cat's voice suddenly went emotionless. "Don't worry about me. Not that you ever have, huh?" Before Robbie could protest, Cat hung up._

_Robbie looked shocked at her words. "I have to call her back, Rex. She seriously sounded depressed, and that's not like Cat."_

"_Cat is bipolar and crazy!" Rex blurted out. "Come on, let's go meet up with sexy girls, and not Cat Valentine, who's a red-head freak."_

_Robbie rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's go. But Cat's not a freak."_

"_Whatever you say, Rob."_

_Later on that night…_

_At Karaoke Dokie, Robbie and Rex were flirting with two blondes at a table when Robbie's phone vibrated in his pocket. He saw it was Jade and raised an eyebrow. Since when does Jade call him at midnight? "Excuse me, ladies." Robbie winked and took Rex with him to the outside of the club. _

"_Why did we leave my girls?" Rex shouted._

_Robbie ignored him and answered. "Hello?" His eyes widened suddenly. "Whoa, Jade- stop screaming- what?" His heart stopped for a moment. "Cat's dead? What the HELL do you mean she's dead?" More screaming on the other line as people on the street watched Robbie when he paled and dropped Rex to the ground. "No, no, Cat wouldn't kill herself! You're lying!" He shouted. More yelling and he lost it. "SHUT UP!" He threw his phone onto the ground, where it shattered. _

_Someone touched his shoulder. "Man, you alright there?" _

_Robbie shoved his hand away. "Don't touch me! My best friend just killed herself! NO, I AM NOT ALRIGHT!" He dropped to his knees and grabbed Rex, holding him close and rocking back and forth. "NO! NOT CAT! NOOO!"_

Robbie gasped out of his nightmare-daydream as he returned back to the harsh reality of his life, where he was in his dim room, and the only light source was the sunrays shinning through the closed blinds. The room was dark and his door was shut and locked. He sat up on his bed and looked down at his Pear-Pad, which still had Patty Fallon's book on the screen, but he was on page 19.

**-Page 19-**

**November 18****th****, 2011**

**Session 3 With Caterina**

"I can't do it." Robbie mumbled. "I can't keep going on." He said as he stared intensely at the book he downloaded from the bookstore on his Pear-Pad app-store. "It hurts too much."

"Suck it up, Rob." Rex's voice was heard from next to him on the bed, Robbie's hand up his…behind. "You stayed up all night until the book finally showed up in the store so you can be the first one to buy it. You've been up all morning reading it and then thinking about each chapter. And you have to read it. You have to find closure. All of you do. I mean, you didn't even want to see your friends this morning! You paid EXTRA for the book on your stupid Pear-Pad just so you wouldn't have to face Jade, Beck, Tori, or Andre!"

"It hurts to see them!" Robbie snapped. "It hurts because I see them in pain too! I see a big chunk of them missing because Cat's not here anymore! SHE'S DEAD!" He was breathing heavily. "Since when have you become so wise?" Robbie glared at him. "If I'm not mistaken, aren't you the one who told me to hang up on Cat that night?"

"Really?" Rex chuckled. "You're going to blame a puppet for YOUR mistake?"

Robbie groaned. "Apparently."

"Take responsibility for your own actions." Rex said in a serious tone. "You let her go. Now just read the stupid book and find some peace to yourself."

Robbie sighed and pressed the arrow button at the bottom of the screen, which meant to turn the page.

**-Page 20-**

**She came back in the next Friday.**

**Believe it or not, I was actually anxious for this appointment.**

**This girl was one of the most unique clients I have ever had in my long history of psychology. Something was so different about her. It could've been her smile, her big brown eyes, her red-velvet hair, or how hyper she always was, or just how much of a sweetie-pie she was.**

**Whatever it was, I'll never know.**

**Never.**

**I go out into the waiting room and give Cat a smile as she sees me. "Hello again, Cat."**

**She skips up to me. "Hi, Patty!"**

**We walk back into my office and once again, she jumps onto the couch and sits Indian-style, while I take a seat in my computer chair. I don't reach for my notepad, so I can keep taking notes and go back on our other sessions. **

**11/18/2011 – Session 3**

**-Hyper and is smiling**

"**Cat, how was your week?" I sit closer to her a bit. "Any better than last week? I hope so."**

**Cat suddenly frowned. "Well…"**

**I give her a smile. "I'm your therapist, Cat. I'm here for you to vent to. I don't tell anyone anything. So you can tell me."**

**Cat sighed and nodded. "You remember Tori's crazy sister, Trina?" **

**I nod, looking back in my notes. "Yes, the one that dragged you around the hospital to find a coughing man?"**

"**Yup, that's the one." She sighed and leaned her chin on her fists. "Well, she starred in the play Tori was directing, even though I had a lead role first."**

**I raise an eyebrow. "You did?"**

"**Yes. I tried out for it, and Tori posted that I had the lead as the alien. But suddenly she texted me- she didn't say it in person, she texted me and said that "Trina fits the alien part better, but you can help with making the ranch house" and that's it. So I did what I always do…help for the set up."**

**My heart actually ached for her at that moment. "I'm so sorry, Cat. That was a devastating thing to happen to you."**

"**I tried to ask why, but she would look nervous and say she couldn't tell." Cat pouted. "Anyways, so I sat in the audience with Jade and Rex during the play."**

**I look back at my notes. Jade's the heartless best friend, while Rex is the puppet. **

"**Suddenly, Trina's wire broke while she was in the air and she was hurt, but not seriously. Just some bruises here and there." Cat said. **

**I nod. "So you're upset Trina was hurt?" **

**She shakes her head. "No, no, no. That's not why I'm upset, trust me. It's what happened after."**

"**And what happened?" **

"**Lane, our guidance counselor-"**

"**Yes, he's an old colleague of mine."**

"**Well, he pulled us in his office- Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie, Rex, and I- and he said that we were all suspects. Trina said that each one of us were with her before the play started." Cat said. **

"**Were you?" **

"**Not really." Cat shrugged. "But Robbie tried to accuse me of it."**

"**What?"**

**She sighed. "When I was going backstage to help Jade find Robbie because he owed her 10 dollars, I saw Rex cutting Trina's gimble." **

**I gasped. "The puppet?" I swear, this puppet is giving me the creeps. **

**She nods. "Yes, and Robbie was right there with him, only he looked nervous."**

**Well, obviously…but I don't say that out loud.**

"**I stayed away and tried to pretend I didn't see it. When Trina was hurt, I was going to tell Lane after the meeting, so Robbie didn't think I would have ratted him out, but he suddenly went with a made-up story about how I was FEELING his so-called muscles before the play and how I told Trina I'd "get her back" because I was jealous when Trina came up and started feeling his so-called muscles!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Robbie has no muscles!"**

"**So did you get in trouble?" **

**She shakes her head. "No. No one believed his story."**

"**Good…I think."**

"**I'll be honest…I was angry that Robbie tried to protect Rex by throwing me under the boat-"**

**I'm pretty sure she meant "bus".**

"**But I would NEVER rat a friend out in front of everyone." Cat said in a sincere voice. "So when they asked me to tell my side of the story, I made up this stupid "dumb act" about some Drake and Josh episode to make the attention go away from Robbie and Rex."**

"**You protected them." I nod in approval. "Good girl. That's a good friend."**

"**I told Lane afterwards and he said he'd deal with it the day after, but…" She had tears. "It still hurt so much when Robbie did that. He tried to protect Rex by betraying me! I mean, I've done SO much for Robbie since we've met! I've protected him from bullies and mean people! I've taken attention off him so I could get picked on so he wouldn't! I've helped him with so much! When his mother moved out- TWICE- I rushed over there and comforted him! I've dropped everything for him! For all my friends! And what do I get in the end?" **

"**Nothing." I answer. **

"**That's right!" Cat cries. "Absolutely nothing…I don't understand. I do SO much for my friends, yet nothing is appreciated!"**

"**Sometimes, Cat, people are so spoiled and selfish, they'll NEVER see what's right in front of them. They'll never guess that they wouldn't be where they are today without SOMEONE special helping them in one way or another." I smiled. "Robbie is the same way, so is Tori. I don't know about Jade, Andre, or Beck, but Robbie is a teenage boy with no mindset of his own just yet. He needs time. He'll see what you've done for him one day."**

"**Will he ever apologize?" Cat asks, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. **

**I hand her my box of tissues again. "I can't say now, but hey, you never know. Sometimes guys will surprise a girl. Tell me, do you happen to like Robbie MORE than a friend?" I asked, getting nosey. I HAD to know. I mean, no girl can get THAT upset about something like that for no reason.**

**She shakes her head and I can see that it's the truth. "No…"**

"**Anyone else right now in mind though?" **

**She shrugs. "He'll never see me in THAT way…trust me."**

**I pat her knee. "Again, Cat. You never know. Boys surprise girls quite a bit in their lifetime."**

**She shrugs. "We'll see."**

"**Well, our session is out of time, Cat, but I hope Robbie does apologize." I tell her as we both stand up and she gathers her things. "And I hope you have a better week then this last one."**

**She gives me a smile as I open my office door for her. "Thank you, Patty."**

**I give her a small wave and smile as I watch her skip down the hallway towards the waiting room. **

**This girl is inside my head.**

**How did she do that?**

**Or the better question: Why did I let her go in the end?**

Robbie didn't care if anyone saw him cry, even though Rex was the only one in the room. He put his Pear-pad down for a moment and curled up under the covers of his bed and cried into his pillow. "Cat, it's my entire fault." He mumbled. "If I had just listened to you…you'd still be here. You tried to warn me…you said that you MAY NOT be here when I'd call back…Cat, I didn't even call back before I found out! I'm sorry!" He sobbed. He looked over to his side and saw a dumb-looking Rex smiling absently across the room. He gulped as he slowly pushed Rex aside and off the bed, onto the floor. He let out a shaky sigh. "I'll grow up now, Cat. I promise. I'll be a better person. I'll be the person you want me to be." Suddenly he burst into sobs. "COME BACK! I NEED YOU! PLEASE! CAT!"

…

"_**And the day, Nobody came to your help…" – Lesley Roy**_

…

…

…

**Sorry for the EXTREMELY LATE update, guys. My 28 year old brother killed himself in prison on Sunday night, so suddenly my mom threw me, Nathaniel, Nathaniel's father (Jayson), and my 3 brothers (including older sisters and their families) to San Diego to visit my grandmother and mourn. I didn't even think to bring my laptop. My apologies. I'm in a VERY bad state of mind right now (no, nothing like Cat in my other story) and my world is spinning. Just holding my son is the only thing keeping me sane. And I found out a fellow author/faithful reviewer has died…and that just sent me for a spin. SO yeah…sorry for the late update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Songbird341 (<strong>_Lol, well thank you for risking your freedom for my story)_**, person-who-left-no-name, purplesocksandspoons, CatValentinex3, my paper teeth **_(is there a story behind your penname? Lol), _**Ameha Kay, BlueRoses1212, redvelvet, MikieJoe **_(Nathaniel is my 1 month old son; he's my profile picture)_**, RedVelvetAngel, Finally Falling, CountYourMistakes, Jeremy Shane **_(I'll read the new chapter soon :) promise), _**Cali-447, Livewritelove01, yaycamileteyay, Jadiee, nilegirl, Xxxx4evasummerxxxx, Cat**_ (I had to do my research on her months ago when I first started Victorious Fics, so I looked on Wiki and it says Cat's full name is Caterina)_**, Gothic Guitars, Neko, Eletrickkid, HopelesslyinLove13: **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I'm so happy and relieved you guys like/love the story and think it's well written! Thank you! Keep reviewing!

**Yes, please please please review again! It will make Nathaniel smile :) me too… :) I still can't believe I'm only just updating chapter 4 and this story already has 58 reviews :) IT MAKES ME SMILE! It makes me feel better…lol.**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

**Next Chapter: **_December 2__nd__ – Session 4 (Beck)_

**Ps…I have a new video up on YouTube. My brothers are so weird…it's about them. And I have a mili-second in there, but I look absolutely horrible! (An 8 hour trip with 3 bratty brothers and a 1 month old son will do that to you though)**


	5. December 2nd: Session 4

**12 Sessions with Caterina**

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

**December 2****nd**** – Session 4**

…

"_**You're Presence Still Lingers Here, and It Won't Leave Me Alone…" –Evanescence**_

…

…

…

"_Why do you care?" Jade glared at him. "You and Cat were NEVER close. You never gave a crap about her! So why are you here waiting with us!"_

Beck's eyes snapped open as he sat up straight in his bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, his heart racing against his chest and his stomach in knots. He felt absolutely dizzy and nauseous. He ran to the bathroom and threw up everything he had left in his stomach, even though he really hadn't eaten too much since Cat died. His whole body was full of guilt from the moment he found out, so eating felt so wrong. He could see his ribcage. He finished with the toilet and went to the sink, washing his face. When he looked up and into the mirror, he gasped and jumped back. "CAT!" Her flawless face was frowning at him. He blinked quickly and then saw himself in the mirror. "NO!" He reached for the mirror and then clenched his fist when he realized she wasn't in the reflection anymore. "Damn."

He sighed and went to go back to bed, but caught sight of a picture of him and Cat on his wall. It was her 17th birthday party at Karaoke Dokie, and she was holding up the stuffed unicorn he had bought her with a bright smile. He put an arm around her shoulders during the picture and smiled goofily.

Beck walked over and picked the frame up.

Suddenly, he flinched with a drastic memory came back to him.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

_Beck groaned as he checked his phone. He saw Cat was calling. At this very moment, he did not want to talk to anyone. He saw Jade kissing another guy earlier that day, and his feelings for her came rushing back to the surface. It hurt so much._

_He pressed ignore and sighed, running his hands down his face. _

_He heard his phone "beep", indicating there was a voicemail. _

_Might as well find out what Cat wanted, right?_

_He pressed "listen" and held the phone to his ear. _

"_Beck…it's…it's Cat." He heard her trying to hold back from crying. "I really, really need help. You have no idea what state of mind I'm in right now. Let's just say it's not good. Please, please call back. Please." Her voice showed of despair. "I've helped you a lot, Beck, so please help me here. I need you."_

_And that was the end. _

_He sighed and put his phone down._

_He'd call back later. Her parents were probably fighting or something and it was depressing her. He just wanted to be alone for now. It was selfish, but he felt he had the right to be. His heart was broken._

_Hours later, he was lying on the roof of his RV when he heard a voice screaming. _

"_BECK! BECK!" _

_He sat straight up and looked down from his RV. His mother had tears in her eyes and was holding the house phone. "Mom?"_

"_It's Jade on the phone! She said you haven't answered your phone!" His mom yelled in a rush._

_Beck's heard fluttered. It's Jade! Maybe she's calling to take him back? Possibly? It may fill the empty void his heart is suffering with._

"_I left my phone in the RV." He said in a semi-happy tone. "Does she want to talk to me?"_

"_Beck, Jade's calling because you didn't answer your phone!" His mother sobbed. "Your friend, Cat Valentine, she killed herself tonight!"_

_Beck's whole world stopped._

_He officially forgot all about Jade, his heartache, and everything else that was bothering him. "Oh my god…"_

He let out a breath once the terrifying flashback was over and done. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, holding Cat's picture close to his chest. He looked over to his bed and saw the open book. He was so in despair about the last 3 chapters he read, he had to take a break from reading it since it has scarred him for life.

He fell asleep.

He's awake now.

"To read and suffer? Or not to read and not suffer?" He asked himself out loud. He felt a ping in his heart as he peeked back at Cat's photo and her smiling face.

"_Read more please, Beck." _He heard her voice say in a distant way. _"I need you to."_

He sighed as he rose to his feet and then put the precious picture back on the wall. He went to sit comfortably on his bed again and grabbed the book.

**-Page 27-**

**December 2****nd****, 2011**

**Session 4 With Caterina**

He closed his eyes as his hand trembled, contemplating disobeying Cat's request. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his own as he was forced to turn the page of the book. He saw Patty Fallon's words and he chuckled. "You were always demanding, Cat." He really was surprised that he wasn't freaking out that a "ghost" was touching him.

"_I know." _Her soft voice seemed to close, yet so far away. Beck knew she was sitting next to him. _"Read, Beck. I'll hold your hand."_

And he felt a hand in his free one as he took a deep breath. "Thanks, Cat." He bit his lip and began reading.

**-Page 28-**

**It's that time of the week again. **

**Friday at 4:30, which is my regular appointment with Cat Valentine. **

**We didn't meet last Friday, considering it was the day after Thanksgiving and my husband, son, and I left to go visit my family in another state for the week. My husband was forced to play "good guy" in front of everyone, same as me. We had been having marriage issues, but we like to keep things in the house. We're both therapists, so nothing shows for us.**

**I was a bit irritated, but oh well. This is my job and I have to do it.**

**I walk down the hallway and look at my receptionist. "Has Miss Valentine checked in?"**

**She nodded, with her tired eyes. "She's out there, waiting. She seems a bit off than usual."**

**I frown. "Not good." I walk out to the waiting room and I looked for my young redhead client. I see her in the corner, curled up on the chair, rocking back and forth. She's staring at the floor, her hands clenched together. She looked absolutely lonely.**

**I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, not caring who else in the waiting room were watching.**

"**Cat?" I said softly, snapping her out of her thoughts. She blinked and looked up. I now see that she's been crying today because her eyes are puffy and swollen. She looks exhausted as well. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go in my office." I hold my hand out and Cat shakily takes it, standing from her seat. I grab her backpack and sweater, walking her to my office. She seems so fragile today and it's worrying me. When a client who has been sent to you for being bipolar and moody, and she's not talking or anything like that, something dreadful is wrong. **

**She sits silently on the couch and I put her stuff next to her, and sit back in my seat. I grab my notepad, so I can keep remembering things. "How was your Thanksgiving break, Cat?"**

**She shrugs, but puts her arms around her stomach. "I don't want to talk today." She mumbles. **

**I lean forward a little. "We can sit here if you want, Cat. We can just sit here until you're ready to. We can stay all evening if we must." I say that because she's my last appointment of the day. "But you're not walking out of here without talking to me."**

**A tear runs down her cheeks and I hand her the miniature box of tissues. She takes it and grabs one out, dabbing her tearful, messy face. She suddenly stops and sniffs. "The tissue…it's…it's scented."**

**I give her a soft smile. "Yes. I saw it at the store a few days ago and I thought it was a brilliant thing."**

"**I love the scent." Cat whispered. "Sweet Pea."**

**I nod. "That's right. How'd you know so well?"**

"**My mom…it's her perfume." She let out a little smile. "I love my mommy. I love it when she is in a good mood and I help her make dinner, cuddle up with her, drink hot chocolate with her, and then go shopping. We have a good relationship."**

"**Does she know why you're not feeling good today?" I ask her.**

**She shakes her head. "No. I took a Taxi here because she and my dad are out of town. My brother is home alone right now, doing God only knows what." She blinks. "I really don't want to know."**

"**I don't think I do either." I chuckle as she lets out a small giggle. "Cat, tell me why you're not being "Cat" today."**

**She sighs as she crosses her legs. "Well…you see, after school started up after Thanksgiving Break, we suddenly had a new principal. She wanted us all to audition again, saying that she wanted to see if we all were still talented enough to stay in Hollywood Arts."**

"**How did you do?"**

"**When the principal called my house, my dad answered. He said that the lady said that I was very talented, sang beautifully, danced courageously, acted wonderfully, juggled perfectly, and was very fast and put together." She let herself smile a bit. "I wanted to do so much for my audition, but I narrowed it down to doing a scene from a movie I love, juggling, and song and dance from my favorite musical. It was supposed to be a 5 minute audition."**

"**Supposed to be?"**

"**The new principal is really tough and mean. She growled at me and said "baby, you have 90 seconds." She leaned her chin on her fists. "So I picked up the pace, A LOT, and I apparently passed with flying flavors."**

**I think she meant to say "colors", but I'll let that go. We're not here to correct Cat's language errors. I'm here to help her. **

"**Cat, why are you upset? You passed the audition and you get to stay in school." I tell her softly as she cries silently again.**

**She shrugs.**

"**Cat, you've been doing so well so far." I urge her. "Keep going. Don't shut me out."**

**She looked to me and sighed deeply. "Okay, you win." **

**I usually do.**

"**I'm sad because…no one cared if I passed." **

"**No one?"**

"**No one asked, no one listened when I told them how it went, and I just felt so lonely and unimportant." Cat looked depressed as she took another tissue and wiped her face. "I went over to Jade's house and she was in a bad mood because she had to pay a hospital bill for Sikowitz, our teacher, because he hit his head and has a concussion from hurting himself while watching Jade's audition video."**

**Her school is very odd.**

"**I told her that he'd be okay, but she said she didn't care, she just didn't want to pay." Cat continued. "I tried to be nice and ask her if Helen, the principal, liked her audition, and Jade said that they called and told her that she passed and she was able to stay. Only Helen had to change her underwear and pants from peeing herself." Cat suddenly giggled. "I helped Jade make her audition video, you know?"**

"**You did? Well, that's nice of you."**

"**She told me to do it because no one else would help. I apparently was her last resort, but I know I wasn't. She asked me first. She hates admitting stuff like that to people."**

"**You did tell me she's the mean one."**

"**She is." Cat shrugged. "But she's my best friend."**

**Cat has an odd taste in friends, doesn't she?**

"**Even I was scared of the video and I was behind the camera." Cat smiled. "It was quite scary."**

"**Jade seems like the kind of girl that would make a horror video."**

"**Yes."**

"**Did Jade ask you how your audition went?" **

"**I tried to tell her, but she said that she doesn't care and didn't want to hear about it." Cat frowned once again. "It hurt, since I listened to her complaining about life."**

"**Did any of your other friends ask?" **

"**No." Cat had tears again and grabbed another tissue. "I really love this smell of the tissue." She said, trying to hide her cries.**

**I raised an eyebrow. "Don't change the subject, Cat."**

**She pouted and dabbed her face with the soft tissue. "Okay. Anyways, no one asked. No one cared. Everyone else complained about how hard their audition was, or how wonderful it went, or how Robbie was constantly interrupted by Rex."**

**I'm seriously telling you the truth when I say that the puppet is freaking me out.**

"**And then we find out Tori was leaving." She bit her lip. "That was quite a shocker, because Tori's a fantastic actress and singer! There was never a doubt she would fail the audition. Tori's…well…perfect. So it was unbelievable that it happened. So we all, except Jade, went to talk to Helen, and she said that they mixed up the names and Trina was actually getting kicked out."**

**I keep looking back in my notes to remember who was who.**

"**But somehow Tori saved the day, as usual, and Trina was able to stay." Cat sighed. "I'm such a good friend. I drop everything for my friends. I've sacrificed so much. For Jade, For Beck, For Robbie, For Tori…and…for…"**

**I peek in my notes and then smile at her. "Andre?"**

**Cat gulped and suddenly sobbed. "Yes, Andre too."**

"**Cat, let's talk about Andre-"**

"**NO!" She snapped at me, surprising me. "I'm sorry that I yelled, but no! I won't talk about him!"**

"**Why not?" I ask her in a confused voice. **

**She looked to be panicking. "I…I have to go. Please."**

**I look to my watch and nod. "Our time is up."**

"**Good." She grabbed her backpack and her sweater, standing up. "See you next time! Bye!" And she ran out quickly.**

**It shocked me greatly when she refused to talk about this "Andre" boy.**

**This boy plays a very big role in her life.**

**I need to find out why.**

Beck sighed and put the book down again, trying to catch his thoughts. Cat always had a small crush on Andre. Andre has always had a small crush on Cat. Beck knew what everyone thought. They thought Andre was in love with Tori, but Beck knew the truth. Andre told him. Cat told him. Tori told him she saw Andre like a best friend and nothing more.

Beck let out a shaky sigh. "Cat…I'm so sorry." Beck's tears brimmed around her eyes. "I should've asked and I should've cared! All you ever wanted was for us to finally appreciate you for ALL the things you've done for us! My god, please know I've always been thankful and I know I never said it, but it's the truth!" He gripped the imaginary hand in his free one. "I miss you so much, Cat. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'd take it all back if I could. I'd be there for you like you were always there for me."

"_I miss you too, Beck."_ Her soft voice said and then he knew she left because Beck no longer felt her hand in his own.

…

_**Hell Has Opened, She's Halfway To Hell And Back…" – Lesley Roy**_

…

…

…

**Ooh, emotional. Hey, I appreciate you guys so much for your reviews :) 22 reviews since the last chapter? Yeah, I'm pretty ecstatic. **

**I'm going to do a video on my YouTube Channel (tjsmom1991). Either ask me questions on there or leave it in a review. I'm also going to do shout outs for reviewers. Anyways, there are so many questions to answer, I'll just to them on video. I've already written down the questions you guys have asked last chapter. If you have any more questions regarding this story, past stories, or even random ones about my life or how I started writing, leave me a review asking. I'll answer it on the video. It'll be fun :)**

**It'll just be easier that way. And fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>TeamPiper <strong>_(Now…hehe.), _**melina **_(aw, thanks, that was a sweet review), _**xxunbrokenxx **_(That will be revealed in the youtube video), _**Neko, StrawberryAngel143, candyclouds1013, ScarsOfInk **_(Happy Late Birthday), _**Karajeannexx, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, RedVelvetAngel, CatHeartsU **_(Haha, glad you like the random videos. Lol. Thanks for saying that I looked pretty. I felt disgusting.), _**Finally Falling **_(Aww, I'm sorry you can't hug the baby :( I gave Nathaniel a hug and kiss for you! And that question will be answered in the youtube video), _**Eletrickkid, ameha kay, Christina, HopelesslyinLove13, RedVelvet, BlueRoses1212, yaycamileteyay, CrazyNinjaChick19 **_(Hehe, I love your penname.)_**, Demi909Lovato, Jaidee: **WHEW! That was a lot of typing! THANK YOU GUYS! YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME SMILE!

**Please review again! I love them so much!**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

**Chapter 6: **_December 16__th__ – Session 5 (Andre)_


	6. December 16th: Session 5

**12 Sessions with Caterina**

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

**December 18****th**** – Session 5**

…

"_**Even though you're still with me, I've been alone all along…" –Evanescence**_

…

…

…

_Ring…ring…ring…_

_Andre paused his movements on the keyboard in front of him as he saw Cat was calling on his Pear-Phone. "What's up, Lil' Red?"_

"_Andre…hey…" Something in her voice wasn't right._

_Andre was concerned. "You alright, Cat?"_

"_No." She immediately answered. "Andre, I'm not in a good place in my head."_

_He was worried, but then he gasped. "That's good!" And he immediately put Cat on speaker and grabbed his pencil, writing in his music book._

"_What? Good? Andre, seriously?" Cat sounded hurt._

"_Oh, sorry, Lil' Red." Andre chuckled as he wrote some stuff down. "I'm writing a song right now and that was a good line. Listen to this, huh?"_

"_Wait, Andre-"_

"_Please, Cat?"_

_She sighed deeply. "Sure."_

_Andre played on his keyboard, getting himself into the music. "You're one of kind, I keep wishin' you were all mine. I see you here, I see you there. In my head, girl, you're everywhere. This is getting way out of hand, I'm not a good place in my head. Girl, girl, girl, don't you know, you're my whole world." Andre smiled brightly. "AWESOME! Thanks, Cat! I was so stuck on the chorus, but that helped. I think I'll name it "Girl", what do you think?"_

"_It's a good song, Andre." She sounded hesitant. "Just wondering…who are you writing the song for? If anyone…"_

_Andre bit his lip. He couldn't tell her the truth…not yet. Not over the phone. He'd wanted to make this special. "Um…it's for-"_

_Ding, dong_

_Andre sighed in relief. "That's the door, Cat."_

"_Can someone else get it?" She asked in desperation. Andre had never heard her like that. _

"_ANDRE!" Andre heard his grandma scream from downstairs. "MONICA IS HERE! I'M SENDING HER UP TO YOUR ROOM!" _

"_OKAY, GRANDMA!" He yelled back. _

"_Oh…Monica?" Cat sounded more depressed than ever._

_Monica was a girl from school that had immediately taken a liking to Andre…and Robbie…and Beck. She was a flirt, but a talented singer._

_Andre nodded, even though she couldn't exactly see him nod. "Yeah. She's going to record the song for me."_

"_That's great."_

_Andre heard footsteps. "Um, Cat, is it alright if I call you later?"_

"_No." She said emotionlessly, startling Andre. "Forget it. I wish you luck." And Cat hung up._

_Andre blinked. "What the-"_

_Knock, knock_

_Andre ran up to his closed bedroom door and opened it, giving one of his charming smiles. "Hey, girl." He let Monica in. _

_Later that night, it was around midnight. Monica had just left, they finished the song, and now he was getting ready to go to bed. Monica had tried to kiss him actually, but Andre shook his head and pushed her away…there was another girl. A certain redhead. Andre smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to show Cat. It was about time he confessed to her._

_Ring…ring…ring…_

_Andre picked up his phone and was very surprised when he saw Jade's name and picture on the screen. "Hello, Jade? What's up?" Andre asked in a confused tone. Screaming was heard over the phone. Andre collapsed against the wall and slid down, his eyes widened and his whole body trembling. "No, no, no, no!" More screaming. "Jade, no, you have to be lying!" She kept screaming. "No…" He whimpered as he hung up. He threw his phone across the room and immediately hugged his knees close to his chest. "No, no, no, no, no!" He sobbed. "Not her…not her...not her…"_

Andre shook himself out of his thoughts.

He had just finished reading the chapter 4 and it left him shaken, his mind racing through the devastating flashback of his last conversation with the girl he adored. He continuously blamed himself. How could he not? He let her down. He let her go. She sounded absolutely lonely and depressed, which was NOT like Cat Valentine. Not the Cat he knew. He'd take everything back if he could. If God would let them both trade places and Cat would live…he'd do it in a heartbeat.

He reached for Mr. Longneck, Cat's stuffed giraffe that she put in her suicide note she wanted Andre to have it. One of her favorite moments in life was when they had to do an acting challenge together. She thought they made a great pair as acting partners. Andre had to admit, they did. Probably why Sikowitz always paired them together or put them in the same group.

Now Mr. Longneck was all he had left of his best friend.

He would cherish Mr. Longneck for the rest of his life.

He picked up the book and reread the last few lines of the last chapter.

"**Cat, let's talk about Andre-"**

"**NO!" She snapped at me, surprising me. "I'm sorry that I yelled, but no! I won't talk about him!"**

"**Why not?" I ask her in a confused voice. **

**She looked to be panicking. "I…I have to go. Please."**

**I look to my watch and nod. "Our time is up."**

"**Good." She grabbed her backpack and her sweater, standing up. "See you next time! Bye!" And she ran out quickly.**

"Why, Cat?" He mumbled out loud. "What happened?"

He didn't know if he'd ever know. Or maybe the answer to his question was in this book. Possibly the next chapter? Only one way to find out.

**-Page 35-**

**December 16****th****, 2011**

**Session 5 With Caterina**

**-Page 36-**

**I had received a call from Cat's mother last week that Cat wouldn't make it in because she and her friends took a random trip to this country called Yerba. I've never heard of it, but the point is, Cat missed a week of our sessions. Maybe she needed the vacation? Who knows.**

**I enjoyed going home at 4:30 last week though.**

**I was able to finally greet my son when he returned home from school. He was surprised when I had a snack ready for him and told him we'd go out to dinner with his father that night. It helped our family bonding time a lot, considering my husband and I work ridiculous hours.**

**Anyways, this story isn't about me.**

**No, this is about the client and the redhead 17 year old girl who changed everything.**

**Cat Valentine.**

**I walked out of my office and passed all my co-workers rooms as well. Some I heard crying, some I heard laughter, or one I even heard screaming. I hope Cat was in a decent mood today. I wasn't in the right state of mind to have her freak out on me again like she did 2 weeks ago. **

**I walk up to the receptionist and she immediately nodded before I could say anything. "The pretty young lady, Cat, is already out there and set."**

**I nod. "Thank you." I walk out there and smile at Cat's joyful face. "Hello, Cat."**

"**Hi, Patty!" She squealed as she grabbed her jacket. We both went to my office and Cat pounced on the couch. Yes, she definitely suffered from being bipolar.**

"**So, Cat…how was your random vacation with your friends?" I ask her as I grab my notepad.**

"**It was the worse vacation I have ever taken and it probably will ALWAYS be the worst of my entire life." She said almost immediately.**

**I looked up at her from the notepad and blink. "Huh?" I snap out of my shock. "Why was your trip so bad?"**

"**It's a long story…" Cat trailed off.**

**I shrugged. "We have 50 minutes left, Cat. We have time."**

**Cat sighed. "True. Okay…well, Tori was able to get us a trip for our extra week of break. It was free. All we had to do was perform once a night every day of the week we'd be there. Tori said it was like Hawaii."**

"**Ooh, Hawaii." I say with a smile. "That must've been warm and fun."**

"**Trust me when I say this, Patty: it was not warm, nor was it fun." Cat said in a serious voice. "It was so humid and icky, my hair was so frizzy from it! I don't do well with frizzy hair." **

"**I can imagine." I lean over a bit. "Cat, what really happened over there?"**

**She shuddered. "Let's just say, Tori forgot to find out that Yerba is THE WORST COUNTRY ON EARTH!"**

"**Oh, come on. It couldn't have been the worst." **

"**No, no, no. It was horrible!" Cat said in an almost panicked tone. "Apparently this country was at war! So the beach was taken over by rebels, the pool was filled with ammunition, the sound of bombs were everywhere, and our bed was lumpy!"**

**Their bed was lumpy?**

**Wow…**

"**And there was something that happened that scared me half to death." Cat mumbled, playing with her hair a little in nervousness. **

"**What happened?"**

"**Andre…he was bitten by a vampire moth."**

"**Vampire moth?"**

"**Yes. I looked it up and a Vampire moth…well, a bite from them could kill a person. And Andre was bitten on the neck." Her voice trembled.**

**I see the worry in her eyes clearly. "Were you worried about him?"**

"**Probably more than anybody else in the group." She said, staring into space. "There was a lump on his neck the size of a baseball, and it was squishy and disgusting. He was having bizarre speech and hallucinations. Fever, cough, and dizziness. He had me so scared. I was constantly kicking myself for letting it happen. I was right next to him when the moth bit him. I wish it had bitten me instead. Andre's too important to the group to lose."**

**I narrowed my eyes in concern. "And you're not, Cat?"**

**Cat scoffed, tears brimming her eyes. "No. We've already established that, Patty."**

"**We'll get back to that, Cat. Finish your story."**

"**Okay." She sighed deeply. "Anyways, during the next day before the performance, I stayed with Andre by his bedside while everyone else went to practice and get things ready. I told them Andre and I would quickly learn the chorography before the performance…if Andre would be able to perform, that is."**

"**How was he that day when you were with him?"**

**Cat looked in deep thought again. "He was talking out loud in his sleep…" **

"**Anything important he said?"**

"**Yes…" She whispered, to the point I couldn't hear her too well. "He said my name…multiple times." I saw her smile a little, but she quickly hid it from me. "Every time I had to wake him up to get him some medicine, I'd ask him if he had a good dream while he was asleep, he'd shrug and say he didn't remember. Anyways, I took good care of him. I gave him his medicine, hot chocolate, soup, and everything else he needed. I even helped him to the bathroom because he was so dizzy…" Her face scrunched up for a moment. "That was gross."**

**I cringe. "I could imagine." I shake the thought away. "I bet he was appreciative of that."**

**Cat shook her head. "Nope. He was so delirious, he'd didn't even remember it was me or that anyone even took care of him that day. He didn't remember anything. I helped him to the dining room of the hotel to get him to the doctor, or should I say so-called doctor, for him to get checked up. I left him with the doctor because I needed to go learn the dance." She shrugged. "Next time I saw him, he was ready to perform, with the lump still on his neck. He danced perfectly, as usual. I wasn't too good because I had practiced last minute."**

"**Cat, you are such a good friend."**

"**That's not all either."**

"**Uh-oh."**

**She nodded. "While we were dancing, Tori accidentally threw her shoe at the president of the country, and he sent her to prison!"**

"**PRISON?" I couldn't believe I lost my cool there for a moment, but who sends a 17 year old to prison? This country was nuts!**

"**Yup. We went to go visit her, and she was in a disgusting place. I was feeling nauseous just standing there." She shuddered. "While we was there that night, I stayed in the boys room because Andre wasn't feeling too good again and he needed a nurse. But…I think everyone was so worried about Tori…Andre didn't think to say "thank you" or anything like that." She sighed.**

"**Cat, this "Andre" boy…you like him don't you?"**

**Cat suddenly burst into tears and I hand her the scented tissues box. She nods while grabbing a tissue out. "YES! I always have! Ever since we met in 9****th**** grade!"**

"**Why don't you tell him?" **

**She scoffed again. "He'll never see me that way. He loves Tori…remember?" **

**I quickly look back in my notes and she's right. I did write that down. "Oh…"**

**She shook her head. "I'm just a friend to him…if even that. I know his secrets and his heartaches, you know? I know so much about him that Tori will probably never know!"**

"**Because, Cat, you've seen your friends at their worst." I tell her, patting her knee. "You're always there for them. You're so important in your group of friends, it amazes me how neither you nor your friends see that. I dislike how they take you for granted, and I also dislike that you put yourself down." I tell her in a sincere voice. "There's going to come a day, Cat. They'll do something so special for you, it will be fantastic. Your perfect day."**

**Cat gave me a small smile. "Let's hope so."**

"**And you never know. Andre could just so happen to feel the same." I shrug. "You never know. Stranger things have happened."**

"**I'm not too sure about that one. The way he looks at Tori, and the way he practically falls at her feet constantly…no, he doesn't like me. I'm just the friend. Tori's his dream girl." She shakes her head. "Can we end this a bit early? I don't want to talk about this anymore."**

"**Cat, are you going to be okay?" I ask her. "You're so distraught right now, I'm worried to let you go early."**

**She sighs. "I'll be fine. I haven't even told anybody any of this. So it feels really good to get this all off my chest. You're the only one who knows about Andre, my feelings for him, and all that jazz. So I really do feel much better."**

**I smile. "Really? Well, that's good, Cat. That's what therapy is for. Getting things off your chest and speaking out."**

"**And it's working." She giggles as she grabs her jacket and purse. "See you in 2 weeks!"**

**We were taking a break for now since next week was Christmas and the week after is New Years. **

**I nod. "See you in two weeks. Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year, Cat."**

"**Thanks, you too!" She practically runs out. **

**I turn to my desk to pack up when she comes back in, peeking her head in. "Oh, I forgot to tell you!" She smiles. "I joined a prison gang while I was there!"**

"**What?" I snap at her, in a complete shock. How the heck did she do that? WHY would she do that?**

"**Yup!" She giggled. "Bye!" And runs out again.**

**I shake my head. Prison gang? What? Now I'm going to be confused about that for the next two weeks.**

**Thanks, Caterina.**

**I really do hope she enjoyed her last Christmas and New Year holidays.**

**And also…I hope her family and friends enjoyed her too.**

Andre was taking deep breaths, as he gripped the book in his hands. He suddenly grabbed Mr. Longneck next to him and flung him across the room, making the stuffed toy slam into the wall and fall to the ground.

Andre's eyes widened as he realized WHO he just threw.

He jumped up off his bed and ran to grab the only physical thing he had left of Cat Valentine…

The girl he loved.

The girl who loved him.

He kneeled down and picked up Mr. Longneck gently. He sobbed into the toy. "Cat, I loved you! Dear Lord, I loved you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I should've said it sooner! And my god, I didn't know you were the one who took care of me when I was poisoned! I really didn't, Cat, I really didn't! I'm so sick to my stomach- Cat, I'm sorry!"

_Knock, knock_

"GO AWAY!" He snapped at the door, turning himself around to fall against the wall and curl up.

His bedroom door opened to reveal his grandmother holding a gun... "Andre, are you alright? You were screaming!" She said, gripping the gun with all her might.

Andre's eyes widened and he put his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, Grandma, drop the gun!" He said in a panicked voice. "I'm safe!"

She sighed in relief. "Oh, okay." And she left.

Andre blinked and sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "Oh, my god, my life is crap."

…

"_**No, you'll never come home…" –Lesley Roy**_

…

…

…

**ATTENTION: This is NOT a romance story! Okay? This is NOT going to be all about AndreXCat. It's just a twist to put in. There's still lots of POV and personal situations coming.**

**The youtube video will most likely be up on Sunday night. Tomorrow is going to be a crazy day for my family, so we're going to be out of it and everywhere. My poor son. His head's going to be spinning by the time his bedtime comes. Lol.**

**Teampiper, redvelvet, Jeremy Shane, JustADorkable379, Christina, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, CatHeartsU, InfinityForever7, RedVelvetAngel, xRenesmee-CullenX, Eletrickkid, BlueRoses1212, Neko, Karajeannexx, yaycamileteyay, Vivienne, Ribbontail, Livewritelove01, 0likeaboss0, Cali-447, Crazyninjachick19, Demi909Lovato, Chris-Halliwel, Gothic Guitars, Jadiee, Zammierulez, Twihard102, Riotstarter1214, Finally Falling, and Amehakay: **Holy…crap…dude, that's a lot of reviewers, and I appreciate and LOVE every single one of them! HERE ARE SOME VIRTUAL COOKIES! …I'm sorry they're not REAL cookies…I can't do that. I make pretty good cookies though!

**Review again please! Ah, I'm only updating chapter 6 and I already have 111 reviews! I LOVE IT AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

**Next Chapter: **_We're Not Losing It, We Already Lost Her_


	7. We Haven't Lost It, We Already Lost Her

**This chapter is dedicated to: Gothic Guitars :) Reason why is at end of the chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>12 Sessions with Caterina<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

**We Haven't Lost It, We Already Lost Her**

…

"_**These Wounds Won't Seem To Heal…" –Evanescence**_

…

…

…

_"Why am I feeling this way?_

_Or better yet, why isn't anybody listening to me?_

_I just need help…_

_Someone help me please._

_I don't want to feel like this anymore!"_

"ANDRE!"

Andre snapped out of his thoughts and sat up in his chair, realizing everyone in the classroom was staring at him like he was crazy, including Sikowitz.

Sikowitz looked concerned. "Andre, are-"

Andre shook his head. "I'm fine. Sorry. It won't happen again."

After class, Sikowitz dismissed everyone. "Andre, Beck, Jade, Tori, and Robbie, please stay back." He called out, facing the white board with his hands on his hip, looking in deep thought. The 5 of them reluctantly did. "Come hither." He motioned them to come up to his stage.

They did slowly. Once they all crowded around him, Sikowitz sighed. "Look at the board. Tell me what you guys are seeing. Robbie. What do you see?"

Robbie sighed. "Sikowitz-"

"Tell me." Sikowitz said in a scary, firm voice they had never heard from him before.

"Okay, okay." Robbie said, a bit intimidated. "Um…" He closed his eyes, unable to look anymore. "I see Cat's…Cat's…cupcake drawing."

"Yes, Robbie, we all see that, but tell me WHY I have kept it up there."

"Because you miss her?" Robbie said in a questionable tone.

"Tori."

Tori tried not to cry. "Um...to keep us remembering her?"

"Jade."

"I don't have to answer this." Jade growled.

"Answer!" Sikowitz's voice snapped and Jade jumped, as did everyone else, except Beck. Nothing scared him.

Jade was shocked at his outburst. "Okay, um…cause it's such a beautiful drawing?"

"Andre."

Andre rubbed his lips together. "Don't make me answer this, Sikowitz. Please."

Sikowitz looked to him. "Do it, Andre."

Andre bit his lip, but let it go. "Fine. Because it's a good decoration from Cat? I don't know."

"Close." Sikowitz stared back at it. "Beck."

"Because it's the LAST thing from Cat." Beck said almost immediately, standing the closest to the drawing.

"Bingo." Sikowitz nodded. "Take a seat, guys."

The gang sighed and their shoulders slumped as they went back to their random seats.

"How much does this drawing mean to you, guys?" Sikowitz asked, standing in front of the white board.

They all shrugged.

Sikowitz stepped up to the picture and put his hand on it.

"DON'T!" They all yelled as they stood up.

"You'll make some of it erase!" Robbie shouted.

"Stop, Sikowitz, please!" Tori broke down into tears, as she fell back in her seat.

Sikowitz gave them all a sympathetic smile. "Sit down." And they all did slowly, still glaring at his hand. Sikowitz took his hand off. "Don't worry. The drawing is 6 months old. It's already dried on there and it's never going away. The school wants to replace the board, but I tell them no. No matter what Cat thought, she was a precious person to the school."

"She was a precious person in general." Andre said.

"This drawing…I hold onto it." Sikowitz stepped closer to them as he put a hand on his heart. "When I look at it almost every day, I still feel her here, giggling as she drew that. It's still horrible to think we never went through with the float since…she committed suicide the day of when she drew this, but Lord knows we were going to. I keep this picture here to make sure I NEVER forget what she was determined to do before she lost herself." Sikowitz was teary eyed. "I miss her too, guys."

...

_"They can't help me._

_No one can say I didn't reach out._

_I did._

_And I had no one to hang on to._

_Everyone gave up on me tonight._

_Yeah, well…_

_I gave up on me too."_

Jade flinched at the flashback of a dark night in Cat's bedroom as she stared at her phone in complete desperation.

"You okay, Jade?" Robbie asked, staring at her.

Jade grunted. "I'm fine."

_"Someone answer!_

_Someone answer!_

_Someone answer! _

_SOMEONE ANSWER ME!_

_I don't want to die!_

_But I can't keep living a lie!"_

Tori put a hand over her mouth with wide eyes.

"Okay, seriously, what is going on?" Robbie said, fed up with everyone flippin' out today.

"Cat trying to get inside your guys' heads?" Beck asked casually, making everyone spit out their food and glare at him. He raised an eyebrow. "What?'

"Beck, don't talk like Cat's still alive." Andre suddenly growled. "I'm already in so much pain, I don't know how I'm here- STOP STARING AT ME!" He snapped at some of the younger students, who gasped and ran away from their table. "Stupid people…gossiping about us."

"They keep spreading rumors about Cat too." Jade glared at her food.

"Anyways, Cat's not alive, I know." Beck shrugged. "But she's still here."

"How would you know?" Robbie asked, not believing him.

Beck smirked. "Just a guess."

"Oh, Beck, don't tell us you're losing your mind by thinking Cat's talking to you." Tori groaned, not wanting to worry about her friend going insane.

"I feel her too." Beck said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Jade, the only one who believed in the "supernatural stuff", glared. "What? Why you? Why not me? Or Andre? No offense, but I'd love if this did offend you, but I was her best friend and she loved-…well…WHY YOU?"

"She said God assigned her to be my guardian angel." He smiled. "She said usually angels wouldn't talk so their person wouldn't seem like they were insane, but Lord only knows, Cat will never stop talking."

"True statement." Robbie mumbled, still trying to take in that Beck talked to Cat.

Suddenly, Andre pushed his lunch tray towards the middle of the table harshly and stood up, grabbing his backpack and stomping away with no words to anybody.

Beck rubbed his lips together. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"_It's not your fault."_ Beck heard Cat's soft, distant voice say in an attempt to comfort him. He looked to the others, who were in a daze, staring at their food. "_You know how much he probably feels guilty or embarrassed. I wish Patty Fallon didn't put in her book that I loved Andre. I know he loves Tori and now they'll feel awkward around each other."_

Beck held himself back from chuckling. _"Cat, you're so oblivious." _He said in his mind, knowing she'd hear him.

"_What's THAT supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing I guess."_ Beck took a bite out of his sandwich.

"_I wish there was a way I couldn't talk to him and tell him everything, but I'm not supposed to leave your side. I have to protect you."_

"_I can protect myself, thank you very much." _Beck said, a bit offended that she thought he was weak and defenseless. _"I was doing fine before you became my guardian angel, you know? A few minutes away wouldn't kill me."_

"_Oh, so you THINK you were doing fine." _She giggled. _"It's the guardian angel rule, Beck. I can't leave you."_

Beck suddenly had an idea. "I have to go." Beck said quickly as he jumped from his seat, grabbing his bag and both trays, running to the trash can. He saw his friends in surprise that he suddenly did that, but he shrugged it off. _"Cat, where do you think Andre would go-"_ Suddenly, Beck bumped into someone as he turned a corner of the school. _"Nice guarding skills there, Cat."_

"_I can't hold your hand through your whole life, playing Green Light/Red Light!"_

He rolled his eyes as he stood back up. "Sorry, man-"

"Well, look who it is." A voice sneered.

Beck groaned. It was the juniors that thought they were "all that", but really, they were lame wannabe bullies. "Back off, guys."

The junior named Nate crossed his arms. "Why should we listen to you, murderer?"

Beck looked taken aback. "Murderer? Why would you call me that?"

"Because you're one of the people who caused freaky-Valentine to kill her stupid self." And Nate's friends laughed with him.

Beck clenched his fists. "Don't talk about her that way." He growled dangerously.

"Why do you care?" Nate said, stepping up to him. "She was stupid and fat, not to mention, ugly-OOF!" Nate suddenly fell to the ground, holding his right cheek after it turned red from Beck's angry fist. He glared as he stood back up. "You'll regret that, Oliver." He went to tackle Beck, but suddenly, his pants were slid down in a fashion that he was "pants", but no one was remotely close to him to do it. "AH-who did that?" He swung around, but no one was close to him to get hit. He tried to pull his pants back up, but someone yanked them from under him and he fell to the ground, face-first. "OW!"

Beck started laughing, knowing his guardian angel was protecting him.

The guy grabbed onto his friend's hand and took off his pants, throwing them away from him as they all ran away. "Let's get out of here!" Nate yelled as they took off, still in his boxers.

Beck chuckled. "Cat, I can fight my own battles."

"_I protected you guys when I was alive, I'll still protect you when I'm dead."_

Beck shrugged. "True."

"Beck."

Beck cringed. Andre heard him talking to "himself" in the middle of an empty hallway. Great. He turned to his worried friend. "I can explain-" He stopped short. "Actually, no, I can't.

"So you really can talk to Cat?" Andre asked in a whisper.

Beck cautiously nodded. "Yeah. I'm never alone anymore, trust me."

"_Never." _Cat said, and Beck knew she was smiling.

"Well, I'm alone when I shower and go to the bathroom." Beck shrugged.

"_Or so you think." _Cat giggled as Beck paled.

Andre's lip trembled. "I need you to tell her something for me."

Beck grabbed Andre's arm and they walked to the restroom. Beck made sure no one in there and then locked it. "Better yet, Andre, she can talk to you."

"_No, I can't."_

Beck's eyes widened. "What do you mean you can't? No offense, Cat, but you're kind of a ghost too. Show him!"

The whole time, Andre was staring at Beck like he had lost his mind.

She sighed deeply. _"Fine, but quit saying I'm a ghost!"_

Suddenly, Andre collapsed to his knees when before him stood his redhead angel in a gorgeous white, sparkly short dress that flowed out. It reminded him of a tutu. She was barefoot and her hair was curled at the ends of her long, flowing hair. She had shiny, white feathered wings coming from her back that were miniature size and a white halo floating gracefully on top of her head. Her big brown eyes bore into his.

"_Hi, Andre." _Her velvet voice said with a small smile.

Andre shakily reached out before him, stepping closer to her, and tried to reach for her hand, but it only went through hers. "No!" He broke down in tears. Cat put a hand on his cheek and Andre gasped. "I can feel you."

"_You can feel me, yes. We cannot physically touch though. You're feeling my spirit energy."_ She smiled. _"And also…I'm an angel. NOT a ghost."_

Andre shakily chuckled. "I believe it."

Beck looked on. "Um…" He cleared his throat. "I'm going to wait outside-"

"_NO!" _Cat snapped, making both boys jump.

"Why can't he leave?" Andre asked in desperation. "Sorry, but Cat, I need to talk to you ALONE!"

Cat smiled at him sadly. _"I'm Beck's guardian angel. Where he goes, I have to go. If he leaves my sight, I'll get fired from this job and some random dude will take over."_

The boys made an 'o' with their lips and nodded. "I'd rather not have a random dude watching me as I sleep." Beck said, paling.

Cat looked to him. _"But Andre's right. He and I need to talk. Put your iPod on. Loud."_

Beck blinked. "Seriously, Cat?" He sighed and dug for his iPod in his pocket and took it out. "I'm guessing you want me to face the corner too?" He joked. When he saw her and Andre staring at him, his jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" He groaned as he sat Indian style with his back facing them and he put his ear phones in. "Jerks." And then they heard his loud, rock music.

Cat and Andre turned back to each other and smiled. _"I miss you, Andre."_

Andre nodded, standing up from his spot. "I've missed you so much more, Cat. Why, Cat? **Why**?"

Cat shrugged and looked away. _"Beck's asked that question too, but I can't really remember how it happened. Everything's a blur. Angels aren't meant to remember how they died. They just lived. At least I still have my memories. The only thing I can't remember is how I died. Beck said I killed myself, but I don't remember doing that. The last thing I remember before facing the annoying angel with the large book at the golden gates was…was…calling…all of you."_ She bit her lip. _"I'm so sorry, Andre."_

Andre shook his head with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Don't be. It's my fault. My entire fault. Cat, I didn't know you loved me!"

"_Yeah, about that…Andre, I'm so sorry about what Patty Fallon said. Trust me. If it had been up to me, I would NEVER have given her my consent to spill my deepest and darkest secrets! I can't believe it! Everything I've ever hid from the world…all out in the open. It's humiliating. I'm just a big joke now."_ Cat looked down at her bare feet. _"Yes, Andre, I loved you. More than anything else in the world. Yes, I helped you when you were very sick from the vampire moth bite, yes, I was destroyed when you wrote that song for Monica, and yes-"_

"WHAT?" Andre snapped, making Cat jumped back. "No! No! I didn't write that for Monica! I didn't write that for Tori or Jade, or ANYONE OTHER THAN **YOU**!"

Cat gasped with wide eyes. _"What? You…you wrote that for me?"_

"Cat, don't tell me that's one of the reasons why you killed yourself! Oh God, please don't!" He grabbed at his dreads. "No! No! No! It's my entire fault! I should've told you SO much sooner! I shouldn't have let Monica in! I should've stayed on the phone with you! My god, I'm SO sorry, Cat!"

Cat looked sympathetic for him. _"I shouldn't have been so overdramatic, Andre. We all make mistakes. That's why we make things right." _

"Cat, how can I make things right if you're dead?" Andre asked.

"_You move on."_

"Do I have to?"

She nodded. _"For me, yes."_

Andre smiled softly, but then sighed. "This is crazy. I'm talking to a ghost."

"_Not a ghost, Andre."_ Cat giggled. _"I'm an angel."_

"You've always been an angel, Cat." Andre leaned into her touch when Cat put her hand on his cheek again. "You were always my angel. I wish I could've said that before you…you know. It would've saved you."

"_I can't take back what I did, but Lord knows, I'm going to make up for it by protecting Beck."_

"Yeah, he was real affected by your death." Andre nodded. "He wasn't eating or anything. I was worried. I'm terrified for everyone. I can't have this happen again. I won't let it."

"_Good. Don't worry. Beck's safe with me."_ Cat smiled. _"He's in good hands."_

"I love you, Cat." Andre suddenly blurted out with tears streaming down his cheeks again.

Cat's wings fluttered a bit as she flew up a few inches and leaned over to kiss Andre's lips softly and then backed away. She blushed. _"I always wanted to do that. I love you too, Andre."_

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

Cat gasped and disappeared quickly, taking the shine and glow in the room with her. Andre reached out to stop her, but she had already gone. He clenched his fist. "Damn person." He growled. "HOLD ON!" He yelled as he went to quickly clean off his face. He dried his face and then went to unlock the bathroom door. A few dudes came in, staring at Beck and Andre weirdly at why they had the door locked. Andre glared at them and then hit Beck in the back of his head.

Beck's earphones fell out as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ow!"

"I'm done. Let's go." Andre said, suddenly chuckling at Beck's reaction.

Beck nodded and stood up with Andre's help, and they both walked out into the hallway of the school. "Feel better?" Beck asked him.

Andre nodded. "Much better. Thanks, Beck. Oh and Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be seeing me A LOT more from now on." Andre said as he and Beck laughed about it.

"Spend the night sometime." Beck said as they reached their lockers. "Cat's singing is awesome."

"She sings to you?"

"Yup." Beck smiled. "It's…nice…really nice feeling safe."

…

"_**Come Back, Come Back…You Left Us All Alone…" –Lesley Roy**_

…

…

…

**I had a TOTALLY different plan for this story, but Gothic Guitars gave me the BEST IDEA EVER, which with that one idea, I came up with a MILLION scenarios. Thanks, Gothic Guitars!**

**Guys, I'm in a serious hurry, but I promise I will do my usual review shout outs next chapter for both chapter 25 and 26! I'm so exhausted and it's 1 in the morning, but I HAD to get these chapters out. I couldn't leave you guys in suspense any LONGER. Hehe. **

**I hope you all had a good Christmas! Please review again! I love you guys!**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

**Next Chapter: **_January 6__th__ – Session 6 (Everyone/Trina)_


	8. Angel, Not Ghost

**HOLD ON! I'm so sorry, I messed up. So Trina's POV is in 2 chapters, I'm sorry. This one is another "fill-in" chapter, and the next chapter is a "New Year's Kiss" one, and then it's Trina's POV one. Again, I'm terribly sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>12 Sessions with Caterina<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

**Angel. Not Ghost.**

…

"_**You Used To Captivate Me By Your Resonating Light…" –Evanescence**_

…

…

…

_**I can't believe I'm going to really do this. **_

_**But I don't have anything to live for anymore.**_

_**Where did I put that step stool?**_

_**Oh there it is! In the hall closet, of course. **_

_**I hear a bedroom door open.**_

_**Crap.**_

"_**Cat, honey, what are you doing?" My mother asks, coming out of her bedroom.**_

_**I fake a smile back at her. "Just putting up a new picture of my friends and I, mom. No worries."**_

_**She smiles and nods. "Okay, darling. I'm going to sleep. You should too. I love you."**_

_**I almost get tears, but I stop them. "I love you too, mommy." I wish I had gotten the courage to tell my mom how I was feeling or at least hugged her for the last time, but I can't keep going through life like this. I can't keep taking medication to help me with my depression and bipolor-ness. I can't keep seeing a therapist every week. And- well, you catch my drift.**_

_**I'm just can't keep doing all these things. They're useless. Nothing can help and ease this dreadful pain I've been feeling for years. **_

_**I put the step stool right under my ceiling fan. I grab the already twisted bedsheet that I did to make it a makeshift rope and struggle to stretch enough to reach the top fo the fan. I tie it in a tight knot and sigh. **_

_**Maybe…maybe I'll try someone one alst time.**_

_**I call…Andre.**_

_**I click on his name on my pearphone, but it goes straight ot voicemail. Oh that's right. When Andre's recording a song, he turns his phone off so he wouldn't be disturbed. **_

_**Oh, screw it.**_

_**I tried. **_

_**Nobody can say I didn't reach out.**_

_**I step on the stool and made a noose kind of hoop with the sheet. **_

_**I'm scared when I wrap it around my neck.**_

_**Just get it over with, Cat.**_

_**The sooner you push the step stool away and hang there, the sooner you'll find peace and stop bothering everyone around you.**_

_**So I do exactly that.**_

_**I push the stool away and-**_

Invisible Cat shook herself out of the memory.

She had lied to the boys.

She did remember how she died.

But she didn't want to tell them how gruesome it was.

It's just something she'll take with her to her next grave.

"Still here?"

Cat rolled her eyes, sitting in the passenger seat of Beck's car, on the way back to his house. _"Beck, chill out. Where you go, I go. I'm always going to be right next to you, whether you like it or not."_ She tells him, still invisible. _"Quit freaking out."_

"Well, sorry." He sneers back. "I just don't want you to get fired from your job and suddenly I have some random dude watching my every move- that's just creepy!"

Cat giggled. _"You should've met your last guardian angel…he wasn't a handsome one, I'll give you that much."_

Beck paled once again. "I feel so violated right now."

Cat burst out laughing, but then her voice turned serious. _"Beck, we really have to stop having these conversations. I mean…people are going to start thinking you've lost your mind."_

Beck immediately gripped the steering wheel tighter until his knuckles turned white and his teeth clenched together. "Don't stop talking to me, please."

"_You're relying on me too much. Maybe I made a mistake revealing myself to you. I was just so happy to be your guardian angel and I wanted to say a proper goodbye to you. I messed up."_

"No!" Beck stopped himself from snapping at her. He didn't want to scare her away. "Cat, I am begging you right now. Don't stop communicating with me. With you talking to me, I can still feel you here. You're not dead when you're talking to me."

"_But Beck…I am dead."_

Once Beck hit a red light, he smacked his head against the steering wheel and groaned. "I know that. I was at your funeral. I saw you when they had the coffin opened and everyone said their farewells. I saw the dark, purple bruise around your upper neck. I stayed for a while longer to watch them put your white coffin into the ground and put the dirt back in. I was there while Andre jumped on top of the freshly dug dirt and cried. I was there when Jade kept punching a tree randomly because she blamed herself. I was-"

"_STOP!"_

He looked up and saw the light green. He went, but his heart was racing from Cat's sudden outburst. "Cat, you alright?"

Nothing.

"Cat?"

Silence.

"CAT! No, don't leave me-"

Suddenly the radio turned to a random channel where there was static, but suddenly "Lucy" by Skillet came on and Beck sighed in relief. That was Cat's way of telling him she's still there. She just doesn't want to talk anymore. He hoped it wasn't a permanent thing. He couldn't live with himself if Andre couldn't talk to her anymore either because of his stupidity.

"_**Now that it's over…**_

_**I just want to hold her…"**_

Beck let out a breath of sadness as he closed his eyes after parking the car close to his RV. He could've stopped her suicide. He, Jade, Andre, Tori, and Robbie…they could've been decent friends and at least listned to her as she begged them to hear her out. All Cat wanted that night was for someone to show they still loved her and appreciated her. They screwed up. And now they were all paying for it by living with the guilt and suffering of knowing they'd never see their favorite redhead again.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his car window and it made Beck jump. He silently groaned when he saw Tori outside. He didn't want to see anyone. He wanted to cry in his room and read Patty Fallon's book. Session 5 was waiting for him to read and he had to know what was next. He had to know what happened that built up to Cat's suicide.

He had to know what he did wrong.

Why he was a screw up.

Beck opened the door when Tori backed up and grabbed his backpack, shrugging it over his shoulder. After he slammed the car door shut, he saw not only Tori, but he saw, Trina, Andre, Jade, and Robbie. He tried to bite his tongue and immediately tell them to leave. That wouldn't be a nice thing to do.

"What's up, guys?" He asked them casually, wanting nothing more than them to leave.

Tori brought out Patty Fallon's book and Beck sees Cat's glowing face on the cover. It makes him flinch. Oh, how he missed her. "We were wondering if you wanted to read a few chapters as a group with us."

Beck shook his head. "No, but thanks."

"No, Beck, please!" Robbie says, stopped Beck from going any further. "It may help us all get closure if we continue this as a group. We can support each other."

Before Beck could say no, he heard her voice.

"_Just suck it up and quit being a baby. Read it with them. Be a man."_

Beck wanted nothing more than to yell at Cat and tell her to shut up, but he controlled himself in front of his friends. He wouldn't like being sent to a mental ward because he was talking to "air".

"Fine." He practically growled as he started walking to his RV. Everyone followed him. Beck threw his backpack a little too harshly onto his bed and sat down after grabbed the precious book each of his friends currently had in their hands.

Andre sits next to Beck and puts a hand on his shoulder. "What's with you?" He whispered as everyone else was getting comfortable. "You're acting like Jade when Sinjin sat on her scissors."

Beck shrugged. "Who cares?"

"I do. And so does Cat."

"Right now, Cat's being a pain in the-OW!" Beck yelled in pain as he felt a hand smack him over the head. "Jeez, alright, I'm sorry!" He said loudly, rubbing his head in pain. "Crazy chick!"

Andre laughed nervously when everyone else in the room stared at Beck with shcok. "Um, he's…a little…out of it." They believed that and turned to chapter 6. "That's my girl."

Beck glared at him as he opened the book. "Shut up."

"I wasn't the one who was just smacked by a ghost." Suddenly, Andre felt a large tug on his dreads and soon it was gone, but it hurt. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. "Sorry, sorry. Angel. Not ghost."

…

"_**Secrets…You Kept Them…" –Lesley Roy**_

…

…

…

**Guys, I am SO sorry. I traveled all the way to Fresno, Ca for my brother's funeral. I seriously didn't think I'd hurt THIS much, but damn, it hurts. And I think my son feels the sadness in the air, because he's actually been quiet unless he needs food or something. Things are just heavy right now. I'm sorry for the late update. And the mess up on the chapters.**

**Again, I'm in a serious hurry! I'll do the dedications next chapter, I PROMISE! **

**Thank you for your reviews! Please keep reviewing!**

**-D-A-**


	9. January 6th: Session 6

**12 Sessions with Caterina**

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious or Skillet's Song (but I tweaked the words a bit)**

…

**January 6****th**** – Session 6**

…

"_**These Wounds Won't Seem To Heal…" –Evanescence**_

…

…

…

_Tori and Trina walked into the Black Box Theatre with their parents, dressed in black dresses, and arm and arm. Many people were in the small building, but thankfully, Cat's parents made a row for them and Cat's closest friends. The 2__nd__ row. Tori led her family up there and gave a sad wave towards Andre, who was being comforted by his grandmother. She looked over him as they sat down and saw Robbie there, cradling Rex in his arms and rocking back and forth and his family was there, including his sobbing grandmother. She looked a bit worried when she didn't see Beck or Jade, but she realized Beck is in charge of sound for the microphones and the slideshows so he's right on stage, towards the side. Jade, on the other hand, was in the front row with Cat's family, since she was such a close friend of Cat's._

"_This is a really awkward atmosphere." Trina commented, pulling out her compact mirror to check her lip-gloss. _

_Tori rolled her eyes. "Trina, this is a funeral. People are in mourning. Like me."_

"_We're about to begin, so please take your seats." Sikowitz said from upstage, holding the microphone. After everyone sat, he continued. "We are here today to celebrate the talented life of Caterina Hannah Valentine, or as everyone called her, Cat. Sweet, beautiful Cat. One of our school's pride and joy. We gather here in the Black Box Theatre of Hollywood Arts, because this was Cat's most precious place to be in the whole world. If you couldn't find her, you'd just have to look here. She'd either be up on stage, singing and dancing freely, or she'd be on the piano writing a wonderful song. Sometimes she would just sit on the steps and think to herself." Sikowitz let out a sad smile. "Cat was one of a kind."_

_Everyone nodded at that statement. _

_After some words from people and a pastor coming up and speaking for a while, Sikowitz went back up. "And now we've asked Andre Harris to sing a song." He motioned to Andre to come up, and Andre stood up slowly, preparing himself. _

_Beck helped him set up the keyboard stand and put the keyboard on, and it was already plugged into the speakers. He patted Andre's shoulder and then walked offstage. Andre stood behind the keyboard and turned it on, and then adjusted the microphone. "Um…I wrote this song…for Cat." His eyes brimmed with tears, but he wouldn't let them fall yet._

_He sighed and started. _

"_**Hey, Kitty, I remember your name…**_

_**I left a dozen roses…on your grave today.**_

_**I'm in the grass, on my knees, wipe the leaves away.**_

_**I just came to talk for a while, **_

_**Got some things I need to say.**_

_**Now that it's over, **_

_**I just wanna hold her**_

_**I'd give up all the world to see…that little piece of heaven looking back at me.**_

_**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her**_

_**I gotta live with the choices I made**_

_**And I can't live with myself today**_

_**Hey Kitty, I remember your birthday…**_

_**They said it'd bring some closure to say your name.**_

_**I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance…**_

_**But all I got are these roses to give**_

_**And they can't help me make amends…**_

_**Now that it's over, **_

_**I just wanna hold her**_

_**I'd give up all the world to see…**_

_**That little piece of heaven looking back at me**_

_**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her**_

_**I gotta live with the choices I made**_

_**And I can't live with myself today**_

_**Here we are, now you're in my arms**_

_**I never wanted anything so bad**_

_**Here we are for a brand new start**_

_**Living the life that we could've had**_

_**Me and Kitty walking hand in hand**_

_**Me and Kitty never wanna end**_

_**Just another moment in your eyes**_

_**I'll see you in another life in Heaven**_

_**Where we never say goodbye!**_

_**Now that it's over, **_

_**I just wanna hold her**_

_**I'd give up all the world to see…that little piece of heaven looking back at me.**_

_**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her**_

_**I gotta live with the choices I made**_

_**And I can't live with myself today**_

_**Here we are, now you're in my arms**_

_**Here we are for a brand new start**_

_**I got to live with the choices I've made**_

_**And I can't live with myself today**_

_**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand**_

_**Me and Kitty never wanna end**_

_**I've got to live with the choices I've made**_

_**And I can't live with myself today…**_

_**Hey, Cat, I remember your name…"**_

_And then Andre collapsed to his knees, sobbing drastically._

Tori snapped out of the nightmare memory of Cat's funeral. It hurt so much to see Andre break in front of hundreds of people, when he had never done something like that before. It was understandable though. He did lose the love of his life…and it was his fault.

It was her fault too.

And Beck's, Jade's, and Robbie's.

Hell, even Rex's.

Nothing will change that.

And yes, she knew the whole time Andre was in love with Cat. She had no clue if Cat loved him back, but the book clearly says that she was. Tori couldn't fathom the thought of how Andre was feeling. It must be killing him inside.

Maybe this book wasn't a good idea.

But then again, it will teach everyone a lesson on how to start appreciate life more.

"You guys ready to read?" Andre suddenly asked everyone after he and Beck calmed down from laughing.

Tori was sort of worried about Beck though.

He was talking crazy at school about Cat being his guardian angel and that he frequently talked to her.

Tori had no beliefs in the supernatural, not one bit.

To her, when people die, they die.

But when her best friend is the one who has died, it kind of changes her point of view on the "supernatural" subject. Maybe Cat really is among them? Possibly. She'll never know. Cat is apparently Beck's guardian angel. Not hers.

She shrugged. "Sure."

"Who's going to read?" Robbie asked. "I will!"

"No, you won't." Beck suddenly said, making Robbie frown. "You make story-telling way to dramatic for me. I'm not in the mood for dramatized accents."

"I'll read." Tori said softly and then looked down at the book. "Here we go."

**-Page 43-**

**January 6****th****, 2012**

**Session 6 With Caterina**

**-Page 44-**

**The 3 week Christmas break off work was absolutely wonderful. **

**It gave my husband and I some bonding them and we're on better terms with our marriage. My son enjoyed his presents and having his parents around the house for a while.**

**It was the best.**

**Of course, all great things eventually come to an end, isn't that right?**

**This was the first week being back and I'm so exhausted. **

**The holidays were grand for me, but apparently not for everyone. Most of my clients were crying and complaining about how their family drove them crazy, or they didn't get any presents, or how dramatic life is. **

**God forbid.**

**Again, last session of the week and then the weekend takes my mind off work. **

**I look on the schedule and then I kind of smile.**

**Caterina Valentine – 4:30pm on Friday**

**She's such an enjoyable little girl, so I love my sessions with her. Sure, some of them aren't flowers and sunshine, but she will always brighten up the world. **

**I walk out of my office, straightening up my navy blue suit jacket and skirt, walking up to my receptionist. "Has Caterina checked in?" **

**The receptionist nods. "Yes, she has." **

**I nod and give her a smile of thanks. I walk into the waiting room and I scan the large room until my eyes set on a distraught looking Cat. **

**Oh no.**

**I walk up to her and kneel down before her, like the one session that she was utterly depressed. **

"**Cat?" **

**She looks up at me, with surprised eyes. **

"**You alright?" **

**She nods and moves to stand up. "Sorry, I'm fine. Just distracted."**

**I don't buy it, but obviously, I should probably wait till we get in the safe walls of my office. I motion for her to go ahead and she does. I follow her. **

**Has she lost weight?**

**I think so.**

**Something happened to her over the 3 week break, and it caused her to not take care of herself, I can tell you that much now. Once we get in, she walks straight to the couch and sits down. Before I can sit, she gasps. **

"**That's such a pretty snow-globe!" She squeals, pointing to the new snow-globe that I saw at a Country Clutter store in town a few weeks ago. It had a white snowman inside of it, with the scarf and hat set. He looked to be waving. I pick it up and hand it to her. She immediately shakes it. "So fun!" **

**I sit down with a smile as she continuous to play with it. I grab my notepad that has her name on it. "So, Cat, tell me how was Christmas and New Years." I tell her, looking to her. **

**She suddenly stops playing and calms down her movements to keep the snow flying around in the glass. She sighs and sets it on her lap, but it still gripping it. "Christmas and New Years were…devastating."**

**My eyes widen a bit. "Devastating? How?"**

"**Andre."**

"**Andre." I don't even have to go back and see who "Andre" was, because I remember that boy quite well. "What happened?" **

**She keeps her gaze intensely on the globe in her hands. "Christmas…we were hanging out a bit and under the mistletoe."**

**I cringe. **

**This doesn't sound like it ended well. **

**Cat bit her lip. "I pointed that out, and I smiled to him. He smiled back, but then…then he laughed and said, "Not This Way" and I had no idea what that meant. "Not This Way", but I don't understand. It would've just been a friendly kiss. He's kissed plenty of girls and I've kissed plenty of guys. It would NOT have been our first kiss. It would've been nothing…to him…so I don't understand why he turned away from me." A tear falls. "If I had been Tori, he would've made the first move. He loves her. He will NEVER think of me that way!" And then she bursts into tears, cradling the snow-globe close to her. **

**I hand her the scented tissues that I keep buying for her, and sigh. "Cat, I am so sorry. This Andre boy…he's not right in the head."**

"**He's a boy." Cat giggles through her sobs. "My mommy always says that boys don't finish growing up, mentally, until they're 25, but even then, they're not all there."**

**I laugh a bit. "That actually makes sense."**

**Cat lost her smile and frowned again. "I tried again on New Years Eve. At midnight, we were all at Tori's. I made sure to hang out with him until the countdown, so we'd be next to each other when midnight came and he'd kiss me. New Years Kiss, you know?"**

**I nod.**

"**Well, it was happening just the way I pictured it. We hung out together the whole evening, and we went out to Tori's backyard where people were going to shoot off Fireworks and once they did, Andre leaned in to kiss me at exactly midnight…but some girl came up and pushed me away. I fell to the ground and she kissed Andre. Andre pulled away after a second, and smiled at the girl who kissed him."**

"**Who was she?" **

**Cat shrugged, her eyes full of despair now. "She just came out of nowhere. She was pretty though…skinny…attractive…sexy…pretty much everything that I'm not. Andre's type. The girl who Andre deserves."**

"**Deserves?" **

"**Andre deserves a girl who's kind, beautiful, and just perfect." Cat whimpered a bit. "I'm none of those things. I'll never be able to have him. He needs perfection. I'm a disaster."**

"**I don't believe you're a disaster, Cat, but you're not perfect either." I smile. "No one is perfect. If Andre looks for someone who's perfect, then he's going to be alone all his life."**

**Cat rubbed her lips together. "I know…but…I just want happiness for him."**

"**What if his happiness would be you, Cat?"**

"**He doesn't love me. Heck, he probably doesn't even like me. He probably thinks I'm annoying and wants me to disappear." Cat shakes her head, her eyes cloudy in tears. "Everyone wants me to disappear, I just know it! I'm a worthless insect, and invisible to the world! I'm nothing of importance!"**

"**Young lady, stop talking like that." I scold her calmly. "We all have a purpose in the world. We all are important to someone and everyone. Without you, Robbie would've been kicked out of school for pulling that trick on Trina."**

**Cat blinked. "It was Rex who did that."**

**Aye…**

"**My apologies." I stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Anyways, Cat, it was you who helped Beck through that horrible break up with Jade and stayed with him so much to help heal him." I keep peeking at my notes vaguely. "I could make a list of how much your friends need you. They wouldn't make it through a day without you."**

**Cat looks like she doesn't believe me. **

**I couldn't blame her though.**

**Could you?**

**Her friends treat her like dirt and make her feel worthless. **

**I was like that in school as well. Everyone took advantage of me because I cared so much and was so nice and helpful. Cat is the same way. You never know, she and I could've been colleagues one day.**

**Could've been.**

**But we won't.**

**Because she's gone.**

**Because I let her go with words of shame.**

**Because her friends let her go without a fight.**

**Because life just seemed to think that Caterina Valentine had no feelings.**

**She did though. **

**And they weren't good ones.**

**After talking a bit more about what Cat had gotten for Christmas from the SkyStore, our time is up. She picks up the snow-globe that had been her lifeline through this whole session and leans over to give it to me, but I shake my head. **

"**You keep it, Cat."**

**She looks confused. **

"**Keep it as a reminder of what we've discussed today. Put it close to where you always will see it and let it speak to you about how much you're appreciated without them even realizing. Again, the world would be lost without Cat Valentine."**

**I can see her force a smile. "Thanks, Patty." We both stand up and I open the door for her. She steps out, holding that snow-globe tightly close to her, and walks towards the exit.**

**She was so important.**

**Now we're all lost because Cat Valentine isn't here anymore.**

**If it wasn't for us, she would be.**

Tori caught her breath after reading the entire chapter. She looks up cautiously, as does everyone else, and look towards Andre, who's gripping the book. He threw the book across the room, almost hitting Robbie's head, and then jumped off Beck's bed next to him, stomping out of the RV. Tori went to stand up, but she decided against it when Beck was already up and walking out.

"Can we order pizza?" Trina asked randomly.

Tori used all her self-control to not strangle her.

"Shut the hell up, Vega." Jade growled, leaning against the couch cushions with a deep sigh. "Cat, why?"

…

Beck closed the door to his RV behind him as he walked closer to Andre, who was kneeling down in front of the bushes next to the RV, trying to hide his emotions. "Get up and be a man, Andre." He tells him, knowing Cat was there. "Don't do this in front of her."

Andre stood up and looked back at him, his eyes brimmed with tears. "Beck! I killed her!"

"Cat killed herself." Beck stated the obvious. "You didn't."

"I wanted to kiss her so bad under the mistletoe at Christmas time, but I just didn't have the guts. I wanted to, more than anything, but I backed out…I told her "Not this way" because that's not how I wanted to tell her I liked her…more than a friend. It wouldn't have been a "simple, meaningless" kiss, Beck. That kiss would've meant the world to me." Andre ran his hands down his face. "New Years…that girl…okay, look, I'm a guy! Sure, I was just about to kiss Cat, thinking it was a great time to start the New Year off with Cat, but…I was surprised not to see Cat right there…but this girl that was there, she was so smoking hot! You know what I mean?"

Beck groaned. "I'm trying not to." He was hoping this wasn't hurting Cat to the point she would want to leave him.

"Cat was so beautiful." Andre clenched his fists. "No one was more gorgeous than her."

Beck nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I agree."

Andre shook his head and turned away from Beck. "I screwed up. I let her down. And I let her go."

"Stop talking that way, man." Beck said, putting a hand on Andre's shoulder. "You're worrying me here."

Andre shrugged Beck's hand off and walked a few steps away from him. "I need to talk to her."

Beck froze and then let out a nervous laugh, which made Andre turn back to him. "Well…um…you see, I kind of pissed her off today…so she's not talking to me."

Andre growled. "Thanks a lot, Oliver!" He yelled and then stomped back into the RV.

Beck blinked. "Dang, Cat, I guess you weren't the only one who was moody." Suddenly he felt a pain on the back of his head and rubbed it with his hand. "Ow! Jeez, Cat, take a flippin' joke!" He hoped his "guardian angel" wouldn't always slap the back of his head when he said something stupid. It may cause brain damage.

…

"_**The Clouds, Darkness Came Right Before Her…" –Lesley Roy**_

…

…

…

**Chapter 7: 0LikeaBoss0, Angel-chan Desu, xRedsamx, KamiRaven13, MariaLuvsYew, Titanlvr4evr, xRenesmee-CullenX, Girlygirl17, Demi909Lovato, Jeremy Shane, RedVelvetAngel, High On Mariah84, xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Cali-447, GothicGuitars, iwannabetaller, MariaLuvsYew, Raiden2342, seddie-bat9101, BlueRoses1212, Redvelvet, Eletickkid, Ameha Kay, yaycamileteyay, and Jadiee: **Wow! Lots of reviews! Thanks guys for reviewing the chapter before last!

**Chapter 8: liveintherain, Xxxx4evasummerxxxx, Brittd33, Jeremy Shane, RoxyLily, CatValentinex3, StrawberryAngel143, yaycamileteyay, 0LikeaBoxx0, Demi909Lovato, xRenesmee-CullenX, BlueRoses1212, Gothic Guitars, xRedSamx, Penguins2Japan, redvelvet, Jadiee, Titanlvr4evr, TeamPiper, seddie-Bat9101, Cali-447, Ameha Kay, and Angel-chan Desu: **Thank you guys for your kind and encouraging reviews! You guys rock and roll!

**Keep reviewing! They always encourage me!**

**Let's make a deal – whenever I get more than 22 reviews each chapter (for this story), I'll share a secret to my writing skills with you guys, or a random fact about my stories, or advice on whatever you guys need to know about writing. :) stuff that you guys probably never noticed or never thought I have done.**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

**Chapter 10: **_January 13__th__ – Session 7 (Trina…sort of)_


	10. January 13th: Session 7

**HAHAHA! Yesterday, Nathaniel and I had a "Roseanne" TV marathon and I still cannot stop laughing! So it took me a while to write this chapter cause I couldn't stop laughing. And yesterday, Nathaniel had the giggles all day! I played peek-a-boo and he'd just burst out into cute giggles! And then the day before, we went to the Las Vegas Fashion Mall and bought TONS of clothes for the both of us (actually, Nathaniel's father bought them). So we've been quite busy. :) I love being a mommy. (And I also sold ANOTHER song :) yay)**

* * *

><p><strong>12 Sessions with Caterina<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

**January 13****th**** – Session 7**

…

"_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears…" –Evanescence**_

…

…

…

"_We don't EVER STOOOOPPPPP!" Trina screeched out in front of the bathroom mirror, flirtatiously dancing to herself. "Until the sun comes up…COMES UPPPP-"_

"_MOM! DAD! TRINA! Oh my god, SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

_Trina growled over the imaginary music in her head. "SHUT UP, TORI!" And continued to pose in front of the mirror, until suddenly banging was on the door. She clenched his teeth together. "WHAT?"_

"_TRINA! HELP ME!"_

_Trina officially wanted to strangle her little sister. She unlocked the knob and then opened the door, but was immediately thrown back with Tori wrapping her arms around Trina's neck and practically collapsed on her. Trina had to struggle to stand. "Tori, what-"_

"_Cat's dead!" _

_Trina's heart almost stopped. "What?" _

_Tori sobbed onto Trina's shoulder. "Cat's dead! Oh my god, my best friend is dead!" _

_Trina moved Tori towards the toilet and put the seat down and made Tori sit. "Tori, what are you talking about?" Trina asked in shock. "What…what…oh my god, Cat?"_

_Tori nodded, grabbing some toilet paper off the roll holder and dabbing her face. "Jade just called- she found Cat hanging, oh god!" _

_Trina's eyes widened. "Hanging?"_

_Tori sighed deeply. "Yeah. Cat…she killed herself."_

_Trina stood away from her sister and backed against the wall, sliding down till her butt hit the tile floor. _

_Suddenly the bathroom door opened up again and came in their parents. "Did you scream for us, Tor?" Their mother asked. She gasped when she saw the state Tori was in. "Oh my baby!" She screamed as she ran to Tori's side and Tori told her what was going on in sobs. _

_Mr. Vega walked to Trina slowly and kneeled down to her. "You alright there, Trina?"_

_Trina looked up at her father, tears brimmed her eyes. "No." She whispered. "She…was…she was a friend."_

"TRINA!" Trina snapped out of her memories as she glared up at her sister. Tori raised an eyebrow. "We need your 2 dollars for the pizza."

Trina calmed down and took out the 2 dollars from her wallet-size purse.

Tori walked away towards the door where the hot pizza guy was waiting.

Robbie looked over to Trina. "You were thinking about her too?"

Trina put on a mask and scoffed. "No. I was thinking of what new make-up to try out tomorrow."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Vega?" Jade said, tracing her finger on Cat's face on the book's cover. "No amount or change in make-up will hide your ugliness."

Trina rolled her eyes. "No wonder Cat killed herself." She mumbled.

But the room stopped moving and breathing.

Jade stood up and gently set Cat's book down, face up. "What did you just say?" Her voice growled, her eyes piercing at Trina's intimidated face. "I DARE you to repeat that."

Trina let in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It just came out."

"Trina, I'm NOT denying what you said wasn't true, because it WAS! It is my rudeness and cruelness that made Cat commit suicide!" Jade screamed out, making the room's atmosphere go colder. "My coldness is the reason she hung herself! But I'm not the only person who screwed Cat over!" She pointed to the others in the room. "It's also Tori's fault!"

Tori's mouth dropped. "Hey!"

"It's Robbie's!"

Robbie's eyes widened. "Mostly Rex's!"

"And Beck's!"

Beck clenched his fists. "Enough! She's listening to this and she can't take anymore!"

Jade put her hands on her hips, looking towards Beck. "Yeah, well, reality checks here! Cat did this to herself as well!"

"You going to blame me too, Jade?" Andre growled out, stepping closer. "Say it."

"You really want me to? FINE! You should've told Cat you loved her the first day you realized it!" Jade snapped at him. And then she turned back to Trina, who stood up from her spot. "And it's also YOUR fault!"

"I played no part in this!" Trina told her. "Cat didn't even call me!"

"Why would she?" Jade asked. "You only care about yourself! I don't even know why you are here! I mean, you haven't given a crap about Cat's death! You've been treating this whole gathering like it's some sort of joke! What are you doing here anyways?"

Trina gulped. "I'm here because…I needed to be around people who feel the same way I do."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Did you not hear the list of things I just pointed out?"

"Unfortunately, I did hear you, but I don't care." Trina said in a saddened tone. "No matter what you say or think, Jade, I am feeling almost the same as you guys do. Yes, I've been acting snotty and disrespectful, but I'm terrified to show what I truly feel. Cat…was my friend."

Jade stared at the older Vega with a little bit of sympathy showing in her eyes…a little bit. She rubbed her lips together. "Read the next chapter."

Trina's eyes suddenly widened. "Huh?"

"Read the next chapter out loud." Jade repeated, sitting back on the couch and putting Cat's book on her lap again. "Everyone else, sit down or leave."

And so they did so. Trina sat back on her place on the floor and shakily opened the book. "Um…okay." She sighed deeply.

**-Page 53-**

**January 13****th****, 2012**

**Session 7 With Caterina**

**-Page 54-**

**You know…**

**When I walked down the corridor towards the waiting room and the receptionist, I was attempting to not grab Cat's arm and drag her skinny little self in my office after I saw her.**

"Oh my god, what kind of therapist wants to hurt their patient?" Trina stopped reading abruptly and screeched out her question. "That's horrid!"

Beck gripped the book in his hands. "Well, Trina, if you'd continue reading, maybe we'd FIND OUT!"

Trina looked taken aback. "Fine…jeez. Don't have to yell." She cleared her throat. "Where was I?"

Everyone groaned.

"Trina, just start over." Tori begged.

"Okay…"

**-Page 54-**

**You know…**

**When I walked down the corridor towards the waiting room and the receptionist, I was attempting to not grab Cat's arm and drag her skinny little self in my office after I saw her. **

**I had a call from Cat's mother this morning.**

**And the phone call made me very unhappy.**

**Personally, I thought Cat was possibly getting better with our sessions, but apparently not.**

**She's slowly getting worse, and under my radar. **

**I get the "Okay" from my receptionist and I open the waiting room door. I immediately catch Cat's eyes and she waves nervously. **

**Oh yeah, she should be nervous.**

**I motion for her to come in and she does, dragging her feet as she walked over to me. **

"**Let's go into my office, Cat." I tell her sternly as I shut the waiting room door when she walks passed me. We walk down to the last room and enter. She immediately sits on the couch as I shut my door behind me. "Alright, Cat-"**

"**I'm sorry, okay?" She automatically blurts out.**

**It doesn't startle me. **

**I grab my notebook that has "Caterina Valentine" on the front and open it, sitting in my seat. "Why are you apologizing to me? I'm not the one you're abusing." I point to her arms. "Apologize to your body."**

**She glared. "My body is MINE! I don't understand why everyone is-" She stops and attempts to calm herself. "I don't want to talk about this."**

**I shrug. "Fine. What would you like to talk about today?"**

**She looks surprised that I let her off so easily, but she isn't complaining either. "Um…well…it was Sikowitz's 10 year anniversary yesterday. 10 years he has been teaching at Hollywood Arts." Cat starts off, fiddling with her fingers. "The school board gave him a one cup coffee maker as a gift. Today, I brought him flowers."**

"**That was nice of you." I tell her after I look back in my notes and see who 'Sikowitz' was again. It's a teacher at her school, who is odd and loud.**

"**Yes. It was to make up for not going to the theatre last night with him and my friends." Cat stayed staring at her lap. "They took him out as a better gift because Tori thought it'd be more awesome than a coffee maker."**

"**Why didn't you go?" **

**She shrugged. "I stayed behind."**

**I tap my pen on my notepad. "Well, yes, Cat, I understand that. Where did you go?" **

"**I was at Tori's for a little bit."**

"**Why were you at Tori's if Tori was the one who took the teacher out?" I ask in curiosity.**

**Cat finally looked up, but not at me quite yet. "I was helping her older sister, Trina, with something." **

**I look back in my notes again. Trina Vega. Sister of Tori Vega. Not a nice girl.**

"HEY!" Trina, once again, abruptly stopped reading. Everyone groaned again. "I am too a nice girl!"

"Trina, chill out!" Tori looked dot her sister. "Just keep reading!"

Trina pouted, but shrugged it off again. "Okay, um…"

"**Why were you at Tori's if Tori was the one who took the teacher out?" I ask in curiosity.**

**Cat finally looked up, but not at me quite yet. "I was helping her older sister, Trina, with something." **

**I look back in my notes again. Trina Vega. Sister of Tori Vega. Not a nice girl.**

"**You were helping Trina?" I question, just to make sure I had this right.**

**She nods. "Yup. She was trying to get a boy's attention so I went over to give her some flirting tips. She never took them though. She should've. I'm a good flirt, and she's not." She bit her lip. "It sounds mean, but it's true. Trina tries too hard."**

"**So what did you do over there?"**

"**WE made pizza!" Cat suddenly bursts out.**

**I raise an eyebrow. "You made pizza?"**

**Cat nodded. "Yeah, pizza! You see, to get this boy's attention, she lied to him and said that there was a pizza delivery service that was serving FREE pizza all week. She gave him her number so he'd call her and she'd deliver pizza to him personally."**

**I nod. "Smart plan."**

"**Sort of." Cat shrugged. "After we had fun making the pizza, she rushed over to give it to him. She was back about 10 minutes later and was upset because he didn't like that pizza because there was toppings he didn't like. So we had to make another one. She was a bit more stressed on the 2****nd**** one, so that wasn't any fun." And then Cat stops. "I messed up."**

"**How so?"**

"**Well…I didn't know that I forgot to turn the oven on the 2****nd**** time…so we waited for the pizza to be done, but…I…" Suddenly she bursts into tears. "I'm such a screw up!" **

**My eyes widened at her sudden outburst. "Cat, why would you say that about yourself again?" I ask her, handing her the tissue box that she loved so much. **

"**Because Trina said that to me!" She yelled back, ripping a defenseless tissue out of the box. "She said I was a screw up and that I was stupid! She said I couldn't do anything right! She said I'll never amount to anything in life! I'll-"**

"**Is that why you cut your arms last night, Cat?" I ask her softly, but enough to stop her rambling. "Is that why your family had to rush you to the emergency room last night?"**

**Cat sniffled, twisting around the wet tissue in her fists. "I…I didn't mean to cut that deep. I didn't mean to accidently hit that vein." She whispered, pulling up her sweater sleeve and revealing the petite bandage on her wrist. "It was an accident."**

"**Did you cut last night because of what Trina said?" I ask her, wanting her to talk to me.**

**Cat shook her head. "Not exactly. It has to do with that. It's just…what Trina said…was the truth. It's the same thing too. Everyone tells me those things. Everyone. Either they say it, or make me feel like it."**

"**People like your friends?" **

**She flinched at the question, but nodded shyly. "Yes." She sighed. "I love my friends so much, Patty."**

**I pat her knee. "I know you do, Cat."**

"**I'd do anything for them." She whimpered. "No matter how they treat me, or talk to me so rudely, I'll just never stop being there for them. I'll do anything for my friends. When Trina asked for my help to get that guy's attention, I canceled my plans to go with Tori and them to the theatre just to help her. Yet…all I received in the end was insults and a kick out the door." She looked to me, almost in desperation. "Will my friends ever say Thank You?"**

**I give her a small smile. "Yes. They will. In one way or another, they will."**

**The rest of the session was talking about how her teacher, Sikowitz, was feeling after the play went bad and how Tori was trying to fix what she'd done. **

**Now that I look back on that day…I was right.**

**Her friends today…**

**I'll bet all the money in the world that they are saying "Thank You" to her now. Let's add in the "I'm Sorry" and "I Love You" phrases as well.**

**They're probably reading this book, upset with themselves. **

**Andre, Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Trina: Don't feel alone.**

**I'm guilty too.**

**As this book goes on, you'll find out why.**

**And trust me, you guys will hate me more than you hate yourselves.**

**And I'm so sorry.**

Trina gulped as she slowly looked up at the others, who dropped the books to their sides and stood from their seats. Trina stood up, putting the book in arms length in front of her, Cat's face facing the others. "She'll be upset if you hit me! Do you want her upset?" Trina immediately squeaked out, hiding behind the book.

Everyone stopped their rampage.

How could they hurt Trina when Cat's shiny, glowing face was staring at them on the cover of the book?

Tori snapped out of the trance first. "Trina, how could you say those things to Cat? You know how sensitive she was!"

Trina broke into tears. "I don't know! It's just…I wanted that guy so bad! But now that I look back…he wasn't worth it AT ALL! Cat was right! She's always been there for me! ALWAYS! And I took for her granted!"

"We all did." Beck said, taking pity on the older girl. "As the saying goes: You never knew what you had until it's gone. We never knew how precious Cat was until we lost her."

"And Cat was precious." Andre added in. "I had no clue Cat was cutting either. Another sign we should've seen, but she hid it so well."

"Cat was the best actress Hollywood Art's had ever had and we didn't even know it until this damn book came out." Beck chuckled dryly. "Figures."

"I really am sorry, guys." Trina looked to Cat's best friends. "Maybe if I hadn't been so horrible to her…she…she'd still be here."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Jade shrugged. "That's the ultimate question that we'll never get an answer to. There are so many things we all could've done different that may have saved her life. We can think of things, yes, but…we can't fix them now." Jade bit her lip, trying not to cry. "Cat's dead. And she's not coming back."

"Well-"

"Shut up, Rob!" Andre immediately snapped. "We're not doing witchcraft to bring her back from the dead!"

Robbie narrowed his eyes. "Well, excuse me for suggesting."

…

"_**Secrets…You Kept Them…" –Lesley Roy**_

…

…

…

**0likeaboss0, Tilly, lilred, Jeremy Shane, redvelvet, Candrelover, Hannburger, Jadiee, bigtimerushfan12345, Candy, xRenesmee-Cullenx, naidalove, Xxxx4evasummerxxxx, CatXAndr, RedVelvetAngel, brittd33, Kooky Kit and Kat, HopelesslyInLove13, CatXAndr,****seddie-bat9101, forgetfulx3, Angel-chan Desu, Llama **_(I feel like you haven't reviewed in forever!), _**CatHeartsU, I'm Right Here 13, BlueRoses1212, Yaycamileteyay, Cali-447, xRedSamx, Demi909Lovato: **OMG 31 reviews? Do you guys love this story THAT much? Not that I'm complaining because…dear Lord, I love it! Keep it up!

**Digidestend Angel's Random Fact: Has anyone noticed that in my stories I have NEVER used the word "Got"? Unless it's someone like Andre talking. My high school teacher told me to NEVER use the word "Got" because apparently it's unprofessional…I don't know. That's her opinion. BUT I don't use it because I'm so used to NOT using it. She used to give us 10 points off our grade because we would accidently put that word in. I'm just used to it.**

**Please review again :) I love reviews! LOVE, LOVE, LOVE THEM!**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

**Next Chapter: **_January 20__th__ – Session 8 (Robbie)_


	11. January 20th: Session 8

**When I put in the chapter title for this story…I started crying. January 20****th**** would've been my big brother's 29****th**** birthday. :( R.I.P.**

* * *

><p><strong>12 Sessions with Caterina<strong>

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

**January 20****th**** – Session 8**

…

"_**Your Voice, it Chased All The Sanity In Me…" –Evanescence**_

…

…

…

"_Robbie! Robbie! Robbie, wake up!" _

_Robbie groaned at his small friend's voice and immediately grunted in pain, putting his hand to the back of his head. "What happened?" He said, letting the redhead help him sit up. He noticed he was in the black box theatre, but it was only a single spotlight shinning on them._

_Cat looked at him with worried eyes. "I came in and you were unconscious. I think you hit your head. Are you okay?"_

_Robbie stood up to his feet and shrugged, still rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know. I may need a hospital." _

_Cat bit her lip. "Well, that cannot be done. You see, this is a dream. Dreams don't have hospitals when you want them."_

"_That's inconvenient." Robbie shrugged it off. "So Cat, how you been?"_

_Cat raised an eyebrow. "You're taking seeing me after I've been dead for over 6 months quite well, unlike Beck and Andre, who freaked." She changed the subject. "I've been good. Watching over Beck and being his guardian angel is kind of fun, but kind of not. Hearing everyone talk about me and blame themselves is heartbreaking."_

"_I'm sorry about what happened between Jade and Trina yesterday at Beck's RV." Robbie told her. "I did believe Beck when he said you were his guardian angel. That's why I tried to be easy around everyone. I didn't want you to feel any worse than you should." Robbie suddenly glared. "Cat, why did you do what you did?"_

_Cat blinked. "What did I do?"_

"_You hung yourself! You cut yourself!" Cat winced at the memories. Robbie continued. "How could you be so selfish and leave us all like that?"_

_Cat sighed. "Beats me. I just…wasn't feeling…mentally okay that night. I tried to call everyone, just to see if I really did mean something to the world." She shrugged. "It turns out I was right. I didn't."_

"_Cat, how can you say that?" Robbie asked in shock. Have you NOT seen how we've been acting since you died?"_

"_You've all acted the way you have because you felt guilty. No offense, but I think the only person that REALLY feels truly guilty and actually could've changed everything was Andre, for obvious reasons. Otherwise…I don't think you do." Cat fiddled with the hem of her white, short dress. "I'm sorry."_

_Robbie shook his head, but then gave her a small smile. "You still look gorgeous." _

_Cat giggled. "Thanks. It's the Halo, huh?"_

"_Definitely." Robbie sighed. "I miss you, Cat."_

"_I miss you too, Robbie." Cat gave him a quick hug and Robbie actually could physically feel her. Eventually, they both released each other. "It's time for school. Bye!" And she gave him a playful wave as everything faded to black._

_**DING, DING, DING, DING, DING-**_

_**BANG!**_

Robbie took his exhausted hand off the alarm clock and saw it was 7:01am. School started in a hour. He groaned. Did he really want to go to school? He actually felt like he wanted to be alone. All day. Robbie turned over to the other nightstand and sighed at the group picture of Cat's 17th birthday party at Karaoke Dokie. Cat was in the middle, holding a purple unicorn toy that Beck had bought for her, while Andre had a playful, but strong arm around her shoulders. Everyone else was gathered closely around them. Robbie was actually in front, on his knees, doing a "Ta-Da" pose in front of Cat and Andre's legs. Rex wasn't in the picture.

And it was going to stay that way.

He looked to the chest in the corner that held Rex and all the miniature clothes and accessories that Robbie put on the puppet throughout the years. Rex has been there for almost a couple days now, ever since the day Patty Fallon's book came out.

It was hard to believe it had only been a couple days since all the drama started between their friendship group, considering the book sent everyone off the edge and over the deep end.

Robbie was off the edge and over the deep end. Big time.

He finally dragged himself off of his bed, getting dressed into normal clothes, and grabbed Patty Fallon's book while heading out.

Robbie walked out of his apartment building onto the loud streets of Hollywood. He wanted to know if there would be a good place to read the book on his own. He figured to go to a park or something, but he'd have to take a bus over. He went to the bus stop and sat on a bench next to an old man.

Robbie was minding his own business until the man turned to him. Robbie groaned. "Mister, I'm not in the mood." He grumbled.

"Obviously." The elderly man said, sitting up straight and leaning onto his cane in front of his feet. "But my good sir, you look like you can use a friend. Having lady issues?"

Robbie shrugged. "The main lady who'd never abandoned me and never gave up on me died 6 months ago."

"I'm sorry." The elderly man said with sincerity. "How?"

"She committed suicide." Robbie flinched at the answer. It still was quite a sore subject. "I miss her."

"What was her name?"

"Cat."

"Was she your love?"

Robbie shook his head. "No, but she was my best friend. There was never a time that she ever turned away from me when I needed her. She always dropped everything for me. Of course, when she needed me the most…I let her go."

"You automatically assumed she'd always be there." The man nodded, getting the picture. "You never know what kind of woman you have until she's gone."

"That's the truth." Robbie mumbled.

"Let me tell you here, son." The man leaned up a bit again. "You have to live life to the fullest. You say your "I love you's" and "Thank you's" now, because Lord knows, there's no promises when life's going to cut short for you or your loved ones."

Robbie nodded with understanding. "Yeah, I know that now. You're right. But it still doesn't make the pain of losing her go away."

"Is that her?" The man's wrinkly, boney finger pointed to Cat's glowing picture on the cover of Patty Fallon's book.

Robbie nodded again, absentmindedly tracing a finger around Cat's face. "Yup. She was a beautiful one. Probably the most perfect looking girl in the world."

"I can see that. She looks like she'd be a talented one."

"She was." Robbie smiled. "She could sing like an angel, she danced uniquely, she was fantastic at everything…and…she was the sweetest, most innocent person alive."

"My wife was the same exact way." The man sighed in a sad tone. "I sure do miss her."

Robbie kind of looked towards the man. "Did she die?"

"No." The man gave Robbie a small smile, and then a wink. "I did."

Robbie gasped. "Huh?" He blinked and then when he opened his eyes, the man was gone. No one was on the bench with him. "What-" He was cut short when he heard the city bus pull up. He shook himself out of the state of shock and jumped onto the bus. He went towards the back, where it was empty. He took a seat and made sure he was comfy. It was about a 20 minute trip before they'd arrive at the place he wanted to get off at.

He decided just to read a few pages.

**-Page 61-**

**January 20****th****, 2012**

**Session 8 With Caterina**

**-Page 62-**

**This week has probably been one of the worst weeks in my whole careered life. **

**I've gotten in 2 new clients that have a depression record as long as over the moon and back again. **

**I need another vacation. **

**It's Friday again.**

**It is 4:30pm on Friday again.**

**Cat Valentine. **

**I vaguely remember last week's session with her. Yes, I've been so stressed and drained that I've pretty much forgotten so much of everything. I even forgot that yesterday my son had a soccer game! I've never done that before.**

**Being a therapist isn't all it's cracked up to be, let me tell you.**

**No point in staying in my office and whining about life. The sooner I see Cat, the sooner we'll be done, and the sooner I can go home and ask for a foot massage from my husband. I won't have to deal with anybody's issues until Monday morning at 7am.**

**I walk out of my office and towards the front desk, where my receptionist is actually on the phone. I walk in and check the check-in list for myself so I don't disturb her. CV initials. Cat's checked in. She gives me a smile of "thanks" as I nod and walk out of there and into the waiting room. "Cat?" I call out, trying to keep my voice hidden of dullness and boredom. **

**What?**

**I really want to go home!**

**Cat skips up to me with a happy smile. Thank God. I couldn't handle another dramatic tearjerker story again. **

**Unlike my other clients, Cat's issues with her friends just break my heart. She's such a sweet and caring girl, who loves the world deeply. Anybody and everybody should treat her with a great amount of respect and dignity, unlike the way I know her friends and classmates treat her.**

**Unlike the way I treated her at our last session together before she killed herself.**

**To think…this is session number 8.**

**Back then, I didn't know that the session on January 20****th**** would be only 4 sessions away from the last time I would ever see Caterina Valentine alive again. I truly had no idea and no sense of that what-so-ever. And now that I look back on these last sessions of hers…I should've done something.**

**Because even though as we walked back into my office, she seemed giddy, it didn't stay that way.**

**After I shut my door and Cat jumped onto the couch, the tears came out.**

**It was quite shocking, considering her act of being happy and go-lucky just went tumbling down. **

**I immediately hand her the scented tissues. **

**She takes one and then sniffs. "The scent…is different." She looks at the new box. "Vanilla?"**

**I nod nervously, grabbing my notebook. "They were all out of the Sweet Pea scent. I was planning on going back this weekend and seeing if they had them in yet."**

**She nods in understanding, continuing to cry and she dabs her face with the tissue. "Oh, Patty, this week was horrid!"**

"**I can see that." I tell her, patting her knee to help calm her down. "What happened? Was it Andre?"**

"**Sort of." She makes a "so-so" hand motion. "Robbie was actually the one to keep upsetting me."**

**Robbie?**

**Let me check. I go back a few pages in my notes casually and stop when I find Robbie's name. Weird child. With the puppet. **

"**What'd he do?"**

**She takes another tissue after absentmindedly tearing the other one up and wipes her face gently when more tears come out. "Well, there was a Prome at school."**

"**A what?"**

"**A prome." Cat told me. "It's like a Prom, only my school hates proms, so we called it a "Prome". Anyways, I couldn't go with Andre, because he already had a date. This girl he's been seeing for a week now. Jerk. He never stops kissing her. I tried to ignore it, but they're everywhere I go practically and they're always kissing! It hurts so much to see them like that…she's a pretty girl, and nice. But I'm in love with Andre. So it kind of kills me each time they're making out." Cat's rambling again. "So when I went to the mall the other day to return a lotion to Bed, Bath, and Beyonder, I met this football player who works there. Tug. He's so cute and polite. Totally unique. Anyways-"**

"**Cat."**

"**Yes?" **

"**Take a deep breath. You're face is turning blue." I wasn't lying. Her skin was starting to lose its color shade and getting a bruising color. I swear she didn't take a breath during her whole explanation. **

"**Oh." She takes a deep breath and exhales. "Okay, better."**

**I chuckle. "Then you can continue."**

**She nods. "Okay…where was I?" **

"**You met Tug, who is unique, cute, and polite."**

"**Right!" She snaps her fingers, remembering. "Well, the day after Tug asked me if he could accompany me to the Prome, Robbie asked me if I would want to go with him."**

**Ooh, this doesn't sound fun.**

"**I told him another boy already asked me. He seemed content with that and left it alone. If he had asked me the day before, I would've said yes. So Prome came, and Tug and I went. Well, he's so cool that he wore a hat that lit up and spun around!"**

**That doesn't surprise me, considering the guy is a football player, working at Bed, Bath, and Beyonder named Tug.**

"**But it ran out of batteries almost when the Prome started, so he went across the street to get batteries. I was talking to some classmates when Robbie came up. He asked where Tug was in a weird tone. I told him what happened and he didn't seem to believe me. He walked away, so I didn't bother with it. Tug came back and we were having a fun time. Until…he caught his jacket on fire."**

**I don't even want to know how his jacket caught on fire.**

"**So he ran to the bathroom to put it out." Cat told me like it was no big deal. "But right after he left me there, Robbie came up."**

**Now I see where this is going.**

"**He still didn't believe me. He accused me of lying! I would NEVER lie to him or any of my friends! Sure, I keep things from them, but if they asked, I'd tell them! I have never lied to Robbie, nor will I ever! I couldn't believe it when he accused me of that! I mean…I thought we were best friends. Best friends don't lie to each other or intentionally hurt each other's feelings. He did both." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest in a pouting motion. "Jerk."**

"**Cat." I give her a small smile. "Robbie's a teenage boy with ego issues."**

**She nods. "So true."**

"**Don't take this so personal." I tell her. "Robbie was jealous. He clearly likes you."**

"**I don't want him to." Cat mumbles, but I hear her. "I love Andre."**

"**I know you do, sweetheart, but sometimes…you have to let someone go."**

**She gasps. "How can you say that?"**

"**Someone has to, Cat." I tell her in a serious tone. "There are other fish in the sea. Robbie is one of them. He could be that one guy for you. You never know until you try."**

"**I can't." Cat shakes her head. "I don't feel that way for Robbie."**

"**What are you going to do then?" I ask her. "Wait for Andre all your life until he falls in love with you?"**

"**No…yes…no…I don't know." Tears come back to her eyes as she rips out another tissue. "It's not fair!" **

"**What's not fair?" I ask, sighing.**

"**That I give and give and give so much of my heart, love, time, and energy for my friends, but I NEVER get anything in return!" Cat practically screams. **

**Again, let's be thankful for the sound-proof walls. **

"**I just want something that is mine for once!" She sobs. "Is that really too much to ask for?"**

"**Unfortunately, sometimes, it is. Some people get handed everything they want on a silver platter. Sometimes, some people have to suffer and go through so much hardship to get what they need and want." I tell her. "Cat, there are actually some people who NEVER get what they ask for. They make due. They settle."**

"**I don't want to settle."**

"**I know you don't want to right now, but in the future, you may change your mind."**

**Cat shrugs. "Maybe."**

"**Our time is up again, Cat. Just remember what I keep telling you. Your friends would be absolutely lost without you. You are everything to them, even if they don't know it or express it."**

**She gives me a small smile as she hands back the tissue box. "Thank you, Patty. And don't forget about the Sweet Pea scent tissues!" She says as she opens my office door and then skips out, putting on the masquerade that life is grand and sweet for her.**

**I chuckle as I put the box down. **

**There was always something about that young lady that gave me this funny feeling inside.**

**It's strange because being a therapist for so long can cause you to lose all your emotions while working. Cat brought them back.**

**Now that she's gone, and it's my entire fault why, those emotions are long gone. I can't have them anymore. If I do, I may do the same thing Cat did because I just can't live with the guilt, and I can't live with myself.**

Robbie heard the tires squeak loudly and winced at the sound, glad he was finished with the chapter, since his ears were now ringing with pain. He realized the next stop would be his.

He leaned against the window, gripping Cat's book in his hands on his lap.

There were so many things he could've done differently. He could've listened to Cat at Prome. He could've waited there with her until Tug came back. He didn't even get to meet the guy, but he was real, since he was the keyboard player during their song, Best Friend's Brother.

He never really did have a crush on Cat. He thought he did at times, yes, but he didn't. He was just angry that day with Cat because he thought she lied to him. She was right. They were best friends and best friends don't lie.

That was WHY he was so irritated. He wasn't jealous. He just couldn't stand the thought that Cat could've possibly been lying to him.

Cat was never to be known as a fibber.

He didn't want to believe her to be one either.

But when he didn't see Tug anywhere near her each time he saw her, he couldn't help, but jump to conclusions.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" A random, raspy voice asked out of nowhere.

Robbie snapped out of his thoughts and realized he was crying. He quickly used the sleeve of his sweater and wiped the tears away. "No." He said. He stood from his seat and moved the man out of his way to head towards the front when the bus came to a stop next to the park.

4 sessions left.

He had a feeling these sessions were going to be the worst yet.

…

"_**Your Pain Carried Your Mind Somewhere Else…" –Lesley Roy**_

…

…

…

**Jeremy Shane, Cali-447, liviblueeyes, redvelvet, Demi909Lovato, xScreamingxAngelx, Lilred, Candrelover, CatxaAndre, TaylorDann, Jadiee, Liv909, KaraJeannex, VictoriousForever, MariaLuvsYew, Bigtimerushfan12345, HopelesslyInLove13, RedVelvetAngel, HannahDee, Angel-Chan Desu, BlueRoses1212, CatValentinex3, zammierulz, yaycamileteyay, Brittd33, Llama, CatHeartsU, and Gothic Guitars: **Thanks guys! WOW! 31 reviews AGAIN? I'm not complaining! I love how this story is a hit! I hope the rest of the stories can be like this!

**Digidestend Angel's Q and A: I had a question from a reviewer: "How do you come up with this stuff?" Well, that is an excellent question. If I had an answer, I'd tell you. It's a gift of mine. Hopefully one day, I'll be able to publish a book and it could actually be a hit. I've been writing stories/songs since I was 7 years old (I wrote my first song called "My Heart" and I still sing that today). Thanks for asking :)**

**If you have a question, go ahead and ask through the review. I tried doing that Q and A thing on YouTube, but for some reason, it won't let me upload videos from my laptop. So I couldn't do it.**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

**Next Chapter: **_January 27__th__ – Session 9 (Tori)_


	12. January 27th: Session 9

**12 Sessions with Caterina**

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

**January 27****th**** – Session 9**

…

"_**There's just too much that time cannot erase…" –Evanescence**_

…

…

…

"_Can I show you guys again?" Cat began jumping up and down. "Pretty please!" _

_Everyone groaned. "Cat, you've shown us a thousand times." Beck said, running his fingers through his hair. _

"_Just one more time? Please?" Cat gave everyone at Tori's house her puppy dog eyes and they fell for it. Everyone nodded. "YAY!" She readied herself. __**"Bright smile, always glows, pearly whites and a-"**_

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Trina stomped down the stairs, wearing a green creamy mask on her face. _

_Andre jumped to his feet in horror. "Oh my god, it's the boogeyman!" _

_Cat gasped. "You told me the boogeyman wasn't real!" She threw her shoe at him and Andre attempted to duck. "Liar!" _

_Tori laughed. "Guys, it's just Trina attempting to look beautiful."_

_Trina ignored her sister's comment. "Look, guys, keep it down!"_

_Jade raised an eyebrow. "Or what?" _

_Trina groaned. "I want to sulk in my sadness of how you guys won't let me be in the parade, and I need silence!" And she stomped back upstairs._

_The door opened and closed, everybody looked up to Robbie holding a large sketch pad and color pencils in the other hand. He grinned. "Anybody miss me?" _

"_Not really." –Beck._

"_Nah." –Andre._

"_Didn't even know you were gone." –Jade._

"_When did you leave?" –Cat._

"_Eh…" –Tori._

_Robbie frowned. "Well that's hurtful." He walked up to the group and put the objects in his arms on the table in front of Cat as she sat on the couch. "Okay, Cat, here's the sketch pad and coloring tools. Draw what you want the float to look like."_

"_And then you're going to have to draw it again on the white-board at school." Beck said. "You know Sikowitz has a phobia of paper…" _

"_We have a weird teacher." Tori mumbled as she sat beside the table on the floor, watching Cat as she already went to work. "Hmm…lots of pink."_

_Jade sighed. "That's nothing new there, Vega."_

"_Let's play the alphabet game while we wait for Cat to finish." Robbie suggested. _

_The others nodded. "Sure, it'll pass the boring time away." Jade said. _

"_Okay, it'll be me, Andre, Cat, Tori, Jade, and Beck." Robbie said and cleared his throat. "What letter to start with?"  
><em>

"_A." Jade mumbled._

_Robbie shrugged. "Alright then. A: Amphibian."_

_Andre sighed. "B: Baker."_

_Cat was still in concentration, but answered. "C: Cutter."_

_Everyone looked to her. "That's a new one. Is that even a word?" Robbie asked._

"_Yeah…it is…" Beck leaned forward a bit. "Cat, why did you say that word?"_

_Cat stopped her drawing and looked up at her friends. "Huh? Because it starts with a 'C' and we're playing the alphabet game, right?"She went back to the sketch pad. "Tori, it's your turn!"_

_The others looked to each other, but shrugged it off. Tori went into thought. "Danger."_

_Jade blinked. "Elite."_

"_Fairy." Beck said, still staring at Cat in worry._

_Robbie grinned. "Geology!"_

"_Harden."_

"_Infliction." _

"_CAT!" Beck snapped, making the girl jump. "Cutter? Infliction? Cat, what's up?" _

_Cat bit her lip. "Nothing. Tori, it's your turn. J."_

_Tori shrugged off the tension, even though deep down she knew something was very wrong with her friend. "Jabber."_

"_Kitten."_

"_Ooh, that's my nickname!" Cat shot her head up and smiled brightly. Jade just rolled her eyes._

_Beck's leg twitched, not wanting to play this game anymore. "Uh…what's my letter?"_

"_You're killing the game here, Beck." Jade growled. "L."_

_Beck nodded. "Lies." He peeked at Cat, who paled. _

"_Mansion."_

"_Night-Owl." _

"_Oblivious." Cat mumbled. _

"_Poke."_

"_Quiet."_

"_Restless."_

"_Static."_

"_Treat."_

"_Ugly." Beck's head snapped back in Cat's direction at her word._

"_Variety."_

"_Wonder."_

"_X-Rays." Beck stuttered out, not being able to think of anything else since he was so distracted with Cat's secrecy. _

"_Yikes."_

"_Zebra." Andre grinned. "Good game."_

"_I'm going to get water." Beck grumbled, getting up and passing Cat's shy figure. He reached the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. Before he could get to the sink, Tori came up. "What?"_

"_Those words Cat said are bothering you." Tori leaned against the counter, staring at her group of friends who were concentrating on the redhead's drawing skills. "What are you thinking?"_

_Beck shrugged. "It's probably nothing."_

"_Yeah, don't let them get to you." Tori said. "Cat's been known to say random things."_

"_You're most likely right." Beck forced himself to answer as he poured water from the faucet to the glass, and then went back to the living room. _

_Tori watched as the group stared in awe at Cat's fantastic drawing of a cupcake on wheels. She had a terrible feeling that Cat was hiding something, but didn't move on it. _

_It wasn't her business._

"Tori." Fingers snapped in front of her face, making her snap out of her memory. Tori looked up and saw Sikowitz's worried face. "It's time for your next class."

Tori nodded and went to leave, but suddenly stopped. She turned back as Sikowitz grabbed his things. "Hey, Sikowitz. I know I'm not supposed to ditch class, but…I need to have peace right now. These sessions in Patty Fallon's book are really getting to me. The secrets just keep pouring out. Secrets we all didn't have a clue about. I need to read more. I need to find out what I could've changed, so I don't make that mistake again." She bit her lip. "Can I stay in here for a while?"

Sikowitz sighed and then nodded. "Sure. I know what you mean, Tori. If only I saw at least one of Cat's cuts, or one sign of depression, then maybe I could've talked to her parents or you, her friends, so you could've helped her through it. There are things we can't change. But with this book, with Cat's pointers, we can watch out for the signs, and continue on with life." He motioned to the chairs. "Go ahead and read." And with a sorrowful smile, Sikowitz left Tori in the empty room.

_Cutter._

_Infliction._

_Oblivious._

_Ugly._

Tori winced at the words she remembers Cat practically taunting them with and sat back down in her seat, taking the hardcover book from her bag. She opened it to where she left a "dog-ear" on the page and sighed.

**-Page 70-**

**January 27****th****, 2012**

**Session 9 With Caterina**

Tori took a deep breath. "Okay, Cat…what else did you hide from us?" And she read on with a heavy heart.

**-71-**

**It seems like it was just yesterday when I first saw 17 year old Caterina walk into my office and immediately thought she was the sweetest thing in the whole world, never thinking that she could have suffered from Bipolar or depression. **

**As the weeks have gone on, we've reached the 9****th**** session and I'm learning to NEVER judge a book by it's cover. **

**You see, most of my clients come in, automatically crying and pouring their entire heart and life-story out to me, trusting me with everything they've held dear. Cat has been the only one who held it in for as long as she did. It did take me until the 3****rd**** or 4****th**** session to get her to truly trust me.**

**And again, never would I have thought that session 9 would be so close to the last one with her, even though her insurance was already paying for 6 months worth. **

**Now here I am again, walking down the same hallway towards the same receptionist, probably going to get the same answer I always do, and going in the waiting room expecting Cat…of course, I never can assume she'll be in one mood. Sometimes she's upset, angry, or happy. Cat's changed some routines for me. I usually know my clients and what to expect from. Cat surprises me every week. **

**May I say, I'm not used to being surprised, considering I've been a therapist for such a long time.**

**I open the door to the waiting room after getting the confirmation from my receptionist and I see Cat, sitting and staring at her feet swinging back and forth, considering she's too short for her feet to touch the ground. "Cat." I call out softly.**

**She snaps her head up to me and gives me a shy wave. She picks up her backpack and walks with me back to my office. **

"**Did you get the Sweet Pea scented tissues?" She asks me innocently as she plops herself down on the couch. **

**I chuckle as I grab them and hand them to her. "Do you plan on crying today?" I tried to joke. **

**She takes the box of tissues, rips one out, and burst into tears. **

**I should never joke, because it never works.**

**I sigh deeply as I sit in my seat with my notepad. "What's going on, Cat? Andre?" I ask her, crossing my legs. **

"**No!" She practically screams. **

**Again, let's thank the Lord almighty for soundproof walls. **

"**It's Tori!" **

**I peek back in my notes and see who this Tori is. Once I find her, I nod. "Tori."**

"**Yes!" She sobs into the poor tissue. "She stole my boyfriend!" **

"**Tori stole Tug?" I ask her, trying to make sense of the situation.**

"**No, Daniel! I dumped Tug after Prome last week." She says like it's not that big of deal.**

**I decide not to question that one. "So this Daniel…where'd he go to school?"**

"**Does it matter?" Cat cried. "I hate this! I hate that Tori has almost every boy drop to their hands and knees for her, but the one boy she can't have HAS to be the one she wants! She and Daniel once dated, but SHE dumped HIM! And now she wanted to steal him away from me! HOW COULD SHE?"**

"**Hold on, wait…let's slow down here." I try to wrap my head around this. "Tori dated Daniel once before?"**

"**Yeah, about a year ago." **

"**And she dumped him?"**

"**Yes."**

"**But…she saw you dating him so she suddenly wanted him back?" I ask her, and when she nods sadly, I frown. "Your friends don't make smart choices."**

**She scoffed. "Tell me about it."**

"**How exactly did she steal him from you?" **

"**We were at the kick-back-"**

"**Kickback?"**

**She nodded. "It's a party the school lets us have once a year in the parking lot. I took Daniel as my date. We were having so much fun. Dancing. We were kissing one moment and then Tori turned the knob on the cheese fountain to the highest level-"**

**Cheese fountain? Her school is so strange.**

"**And the cheese went all over us!" She grabbed another tissue after she destroyed the last three. "So Daniel and I went to the restroom to fix ourselves up. He decided to go outside while I was still trying to get cheese out of my ear…and…and…I went out…and I saw…" She hiccupped. **

**I pat her knee. "What did you see, Cat?"**

**She puts her hands on her face and cries into them. "Tori and Daniel kissing!" **

**Poor girl.**

**It just angers me to no end of how much her friends torment this young lady. **

**From what I can remember at this moment at this session: **

**Tori stole Cat's boyfriend. **

**Robbie framed Cat for something extremely serious when he's the one who did it. **

**Andre rejected Cat twice.**

**Tori's sister Trina said absolutely horrifying insults to Cat after she sacrificed her time to help her.**

**The list is too long.**

"**Why does this keep happening to me?" Cat whispers, putting her hands down in her lap. "I don't understand. What did I do? I try to be a good girl and sweet to everyone. I'm not judgmental, nor am I ever horribly to people. I smile at strangers, I helped anyone in need…I'm not a bad person."**

"**Have you cut lately, Cat?" I ask her in a serious tone. I would not blame her one bit if she had.**

**But to my surprise, she shakes her head. She raises her sleeves up and gives me a sad smile. I see only old, healing scars, and the large one that Cat accidentally slit her wrist on was healing. "Nope, but Patty, it's so hard not to."**

"**I bet." I think about it and then go with my thought. "Cat, have your mom or dad take you to the store tonight, and buy a sketch pad and some crayons. I want you to draw cuts, slits, blood, or whatever have the strong urge to do to yourself on the pad. Bring it into me next week. Alright? Trust me, this is going to help you a lot."**

"**How do you know?" She asks timidly. **

"**Because…let's just say from experience." I give her a smile. "Everything is going to be alright, Cat. One day, you'll show everyone how talented and kind you are. You'll shock the world. You'll be the bud that blooms into the biggest and prettiest flower alive."**

"**I'll be the beautiful swan that was once an ugly duckling?" Cat questioned in hope. **

**I chuckle. "Yes, you will, even though I don't think you're an ugly duckling. Just a silly goose." **

**She giggles.**

**Oh, if only we'd helped her before.**

**You're probably thinking…how could her friends take her for granted if she was this wonderful, caring person?**

**How could anyone live without such a sweet, innocent girl?**

**That's the question I'm sure her friends and family ask themselves every day.**

**We talk about how her brother had his front teeth cracked because he decided to try and learn how to surf with a flat cardboard box down the stairs in their house…**

**Oh dear.**

**And then I see the clock.**

"**Wow, Cat. Time flies." I give her a smile. "It's already 4:40. You're mom is probably already out there. Here, I'll walk with you out since I should leave too." I turn off my laptop and put it in my bag, gathering my other things. "What are you doing after this?" **

"**My mom said she wants to have a ice-cream cone with me after my session with you." She smiled sweetly. "And then I'll ask her if we can go to the store, even though I think she said we have to go today anyways." **

**We leave my office and start walking down the hallway. **

"**Do you plan on talking to Tori any time soon?" I ask her curiously.**

**She shrugs. "Maybe on Monday. For now, I just want to spend time with my mommy and let her comfort me."**

**I smile. **

**We wave goodbye to my receptionist and leave the waiting room and out the main door. I immediately see a woman in a SUV wave to Cat. "Is that your mom?"**

**She nods and waves happily to her mom. "Yes, she's pretty, huh?"**

"**Oh yes, and you look just like her." I tell Cat and pat her head. "I'll see you next week, Cat."**

**Cat giggles. "See you next week! Bye!" And she runs to the car and jumps in. **

**I walk to my car and sigh. **

**I'd like to think that maybe that day I helped Cat. **

**Maybe once in one of our sessions Cat felt better.**

**I can't help, but wonder…**

**All I'm so sure of is: On Session 12…I let Cat down to the point of no return.**

**If I could take my words back, I would.**

Tori whimpered. "What did she do to you, Cat?" She scoffs. "What hasn't the world done to you? Cat, you went through so much…how were you so strong throughout the years?" She asks to no one.

Tori put the book aside and stood up to stretch her legs. She walked up the stage and towards the white-board that was stained with Cat's cupcake drawing. She drew it the night after they played that dreadful game.

She could almost hear Cat's pleads for help.

_Cutter: Please, ask me if I'm cutting…I'll tell you. Just help me._

_Infliction: I'm giving you hints. Ask me. Please. I'm hurting myself. _

_Oblivious: Why are you all so oblivious to my pain?_

_Ugly: I'm just a plain, ugly duckling. Can anyone tell me different? Am I any different?_

Tori shook her head at the thoughts. If she had just gone with her instinct and confronted Cat about the words that worried her, instead of shrugging them off. If only…

And then she realized that "What If's" won't help her now, nor will they make anything better. Cat was dead. Tori let her down, hurt her, and practically gave her the stool to stand on and kick away when she hung herself.

"I'd take it back…" She whispered, putting her hands and forehead against the board. "I love you, Cat. I miss you. I'm so sorry."

…

"_**The world threw her some courses and warnings…" –Lesley Roy**_

…

…

…

**Tilly, 0likeaboss0, Dezric, Mary Elizabeth, AriFlizFan, VictoriousForever, StrawberryAngel143, Jeremy Shane, CatValentinex3, xRenesmee-CullenX, Cali-447, redvelvet, Jadiee, seddie-bat9101, Girlygirl17, UnknownPen, Demi909Lovato, BlueRoses1212, RevVelvetAngel, Murderouslittlevoice, Kooky Kit and Kat, yaycamileteyay, CatHeartsU, Angel-chan Desu, Brittd33, Amehakay: **Whew, thank you all for your reviews and patience! I just returned to work and Nathaniel just turned 2 months! So things have been kind of hectic. A lot of you sent me questions, so I'm going to put the answers to your questions on my profile, kay? Thanks again!

**Digidestend Angel's Random Fact: My all time pet-peeve (besides anonymous reviewers talking crap about someone's story) is when people talk with double-negatives. I absolutely HATE it. My family has a habit of it, and I'm always correcting them mid-sentence because then their explanation makes NO sense.**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Keep them up! I'll try to update a bit quicker next time! Review and wish Nathaniel a belated 2 month birthday! :)**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

**Chapter 13: **_February 3__rd__ – Session 10 (Andre)_

**Ps…I have a new video up on YouTube! It's kind of funny… My name is tjsmom1991. See you there?**


	13. February 3rd: Session 10

**12 Sessions with Caterina**

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious or Bruno Mar's Song**

…

**February 3****rd**** – Session 10**

…

"_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams…" –Evanescence**_

…

…

…

Andre practically had steam coming from his ears as he stomped through the school, in search of one person. He turned a corner and saw him getting books from his locker. "Beck Oliver!" He shouted angrily.

Beck looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "What did I do to piss you off?" He asked, shutting his locker and turning to Andre, who stopped in front of him.

"Have you read any more of Patty Fallon's book since yesterday?" Andre asked hastily.

Beck nodded.

"What session have you read up to?"

"I'm planning on reading session 10 soon, why?" Beck asked.

Andre clenched his fists. "I need to talk to her. Now." He grabbed Beck's arm and dragged him to the janitor's closet that people just love having conversations in. He locked the door and turned back to Beck. "Cat, you show yourself right now!"

Beck blinked. "She said, or what?"

Andre stared at him in disbelief and then let out a dry chuckle. "Cat, I need to talk to you. Now."

Beck groaned after a second. "She said no."

"No? NO?" Andre snapped. "Why? I just need to ask her one question!"

Beck sighed. "She said she's scared you'll yell at her."

Andre closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. After a good minute, he let out a breath and nodded. "Okay…okay, I'm calm now. Cat, can you please come out because I have a question for you."

Suddenly the room lit up a bit more with light and it was almost too bright for the boys. Cat came out in her, what the boys call, white ballerina dress, wings, and halo. Nothing really changed about her than the last time. She looked to Andre with concern. _"What's wrong?"_

Andre attempted to keep his cool. "What did Patty Fallon do?"

"_Besides betray my trust and write about my entire secret life I kept from you guys just so she can make a few bucks? I'm not exactly sure. What do you mean?"_

"In the book, she keeps saying crap like "It's my fault" and "you guys will blame me" and other stuff like that." Andre stared at Cat with anxiety. "What'd she do to you? I can't take it anymore!"

Cat shook her head. _"Just keep reading, Andre. I remember our last few sessions and…well…let's just say the last 2 were the worst. You guys will be quite upset. I know session 10 of ours wasn't that big of a deal…well…to her it wasn't. To you, Andre, just remember this: don't blame yourself. And also…for session 11…please, please make me a promise that to the person that hurt me then, you both won't go on a psycho rampage and go beat __**him**__ up."_

Both Beck and Andre's attention just turned all the way to Cat's promise. "Who hurt you? You better tell me right now, Cat!" Beck shouted. "You said "him"! Did he touch you? Did he-"

"_Will you guys just make me the stupid promise and read the stickin' book?" _Cat snapped. _"Class has already started and Beck, you're going to be late. I'm your guardian angel and I've kept you on time so far. Don't you DARE break that streak of mine."_

Andre sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I promise."

Beck shook his head. "No way, Cat. I'm going to read. And if I find out someone hurt you, I'm going to kick their ass."

Cat rolled her eyes. _"Wouldn't expect less, Beck. Now are we done? Sorry that we can't talk longer, Andre. Beck needs to get to class." _She shot a glare to the tall boy.

"Jeez, you're worse than my mom." Beck mumbled.

Andre slowly nodded. "I miss you, Cat." He gave her a small smile.

Cat giggled. _"I miss you too, Andre. Just keep reading. Everything will be okay. You all will find peace once you finish the book."_

"How the hell am I going to find peace if you keep nagging me about doing homework, getting up on time, and being late to class?" Beck asked her.

"_Well, excuse me for wanting you to succeed in life!" _Cat huffed. _"Go, guys. I'll be around. Obviously."_ With a small wave to Andre, Cat faded away.

"I swear to God, she is so beautiful." Andre said as he opened the door and the boys stepped out.

"You can say that again. I lucked out with getting such a gorgeous guardian angel." Beck chuckled as he adjusted his backpack. "Are you going to class?"

Andre shook his head. "Nah, man. I'm going to go read the book. I need to know. I need to know what that woman did to practically drive Cat to kill herself."

"Yeah, I know-OW!" Beck rubbed the back of his head after the boys heard a "THUMP". "Damn, Cat, alright, I'm going!" He walked away from Andre. "Good luck, man."

Andre nodded. "Thanks." He sighed and walked out of school, towards his car in the parking lot.

…

Andre made it to his destination and slowly stood from his car, taking the book and car keys with him. He walked through the grass in the summer weather, everything around him soaking in the sun, except one. He walked up to the headstone and sat down. Her picture was shinning on the stone, with her name and dates she was born and had died on engraved with cursive writing.

_Caterina Hannah Valentine_

_September 14__th__, 1994-February 21__st__, 2012_

_Hollywood's Sweet and Innocent Angel Lies Here_

_A perfect daughter, sister, granddaughter, student, entertainer, and best friend._

And love.

But Andre knew they wouldn't put that, since he didn't exactly confess to her…yet. He was planning on it the day after he recorded that song for her, which was the day after she killed herself. It hurt to know that if he had just been quicker, maybe he could've stopped it. No, he knew he would've been able to stop her. He was just a coward.

Andre shook off the guilt and sat down with his back against Cat's headstone. He took the book and sighed. "What's next, Cat?" He whispered as he opened the book he left Cat's senior picture in as a bookmark.

**-Page 84-**

**February 3****rd****, 2012**

**Session 10 With Caterina**

**-Page 85-**

**These next few weeks were the hardest for me, emotionally, because I was having a hard time keeping my emotions in check. I'd let it show to my clients, which is a big no-no in the therapy career. **

**My home life wasn't good. **

**My husband was being secretive and my son was rejecting us both for some reason. I can't wrap my head around these things. Everything is going haywire. It's not easy having appoints Monday-Friday from 7am-5pm which only involves people crying about how awful their lives are. In this state of mind I'm in, it's not the best thing to be around constantly.**

**Who's next?**

**It's Friday. At 4:30. Caterina Valentine. **

**Oh great. Another draining client to suck up what's left of my energy from her out-of-control emotions. I just have to keep thinking: one more hour and I can go home for two full days.**

**It sounds harsh, yes, but you have to understand my point of view.**

**I leave my office and walk down the dreading hallway of what I feel is doom. I see my receptionist as always, and she's looking busy with paperwork and such. "Has Valentine checked in?" I ask her dully, knowing full well that I was interrupting her. **

**She forced a smile at me. "Yes." And she simply points to the waiting room. **

**I leave her without a "thanks" or any sign of gratitude.**

**Like I said before, I'm letting these strange feelings of hate and neglect from my family get to me while I'm working. **

**I open the door to the waiting room and catch Cat's eye. I see someone right next to her, so I go up to them. I give the person the fakest smile I can muster up. "Hi, I'm Patty. I'm Cat's therapist." I hold my hand out for the person to shake. "And you are?"**

**The person rudely stands up and shakes my hand with a lazy grip. Cat giggles as she stands next to us. "I'm Jade, Cat's friend. She needed a ride and I don't want to go and come back. I'll wait out here." **

**Jade. Jade West.**

**The mean one of the whole group, but Cat also said that was her best friend since they were young. **

"**Nice to meet you, Jade." I look to Cat. "Are you ready?" **

**She nods and smiles to Jade. "Be back!" **

**Jade plops in the seat and grabs a magazine. "I'm not going anywhere." **

**We head to my office and I shut the door behind me. Cat sits down on the purple couch with a smile. "You're feeling quite better today, I'm guessing?" I ask her as I grab my notebook that says Caterina Valentine on the front. "How's your week been?" **

"**Wonderful! Guess what my parents bought for me from the SkyStore!" She squeals out. **

"**I have no clue." I'm not in the mood to play guessing games.**

"**They bought me Jupiter Boots!" **

"**Oh jeez." **

**Cat giggled. "That's what everyone else said too! Beck thought it was funny! He was smiling! He asked if there was a reason why I was wearing them and I told them the cold hard truth!" She smiles brightly. "I wanted to feel BOUNCY!" **

**This young lady is way too happy today.**

"**OOH, and guess what I brought!" She digs into her bag.**

**As I said before, I'm NOT in the mood for guessing games.**

**She pulls out a large sketch pad and hands it to me. "I did what you told me to do!" **

**I vaguely remember this. Yes, I had told her I wanted her to draw out her feelings of self-inflicting herself rather than her physically doing it. I open it up and look through a few pages. **

**They're full of red, hurtful looking lines. **

**Some pages even have an arm on it, but with cuts.**

**There's some words written in a red crayon that looks strangely like cuts. **

**Many more dark images.**

"**Did it help?" I ask her as I hand her back her pad. She puts it away. "Have you cut your body since then?"**

**She shakes her head. "Nope. Every time I want to, I pick up a crayon and draw. I had to borrow many of Jade's red ones though."**

"**Cat, does Jade know of the cutting?" I ask her seriously.**

**She sighs deeply, losing her smile. "Yes. She does."**

Andre gasped and turned his attention away from the book.

Jade knew?

The night before at Beck's, she made it sound like she never knew about the cutting!

Andre felt betrayed and confused.

But he needed to keep reading.

He was sure Beck or Tori was going to give Jade a piece of their mind though.

"**Cat, does Jade know of the cutting?" I ask her seriously.**

**She sighs deeply, losing her smile. "Yes. She does."**

"**And she's okay with it?" **

**She shrugs. "Not really. She's always telling me to stop or at least talk to someone about it. I told her I talk to you. She eased up a little."**

"**Was she the one who told your parents?" I ask her. **

"**She convinced me to, but she stayed with me as I explained why I was cutting to my family. My parents weren't disturbed by it, but disappointed." Cat gave me a small smile. "No matter how Jade acts towards others, they don't know the caring side of her. I do though."**

"**And that's how best friends should be." I pat her knee. "So how's the Andre situation going?" **

**She shrugs, suddenly interested in the hem of her dress. "Difficult. He asked Tori to record a song for him, as usual, but she couldn't. He needed another singer. And I overheard them say, "Definitely not Cat" and it just ruined me for a while." Now here comes the tears. I automatically grab the tissues and hand them to her. "I'm not talented! I just know it! Why else would they say that? I'm pathetic! I was just kidding myself when I told myself I could sing!" **

**Oh great, I have to fix this. **

"**Cat, sing me a song." I tell her. **

**She stops her crying and stares at me with confusion. "Sing you a song?"**

"**Yes." I nod. "I'm your therapist and I'm supposed to tell you the truth and nothing, but the truth. I'll be the judge of the opinion of your singing." I lean back in my chair as Cat nods. She stands up and wipes away her tears. "Ready?"**

**She nods. **

"**What are you singing?" **

"**A song that totally describes me and Andre." She sighs. "**_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live, oh, Take, take, take it all, but you never give. Should've known, you was trouble from the first kiss. Your eyes were wide open…why were they open? Gave you all I had, and you tossed in the trash, you tossed in the trash you did. To give me all your love is all I ever asked cause…what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya…throw my hand on a blade for ya…I'd jump in front of a train for ya…you know I'd do anything for ya…oh, I'd go through all this pain…take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes, I would die for you, baby…but you won't do the same."_** She let a breath out after she was done and shyly sat down. "Well?"**

**I smile. "Cat, I thought it was beautiful. I'm not just saying that. I'm trained to tell my clients nothing, but the cold hard truth. I'm telling you with all that is within me that you sang that angelically."**

**She smiles brightly, the tears long forgotten. "Thanks!"**

"**Has Andre heard you sing yet?" I ask her curiously.**

**She loses the smile once again. "Yes…many times. He tells me I'm a good singer, but Tori is probably much better than me. He loves her. He'll never love me. No one will."**

"**Don't think like that." I tell her strictly. "You'll find your prince. Again, Cat, it may just be Andre. Or Beck. Or Robbie."**

**Her eyes narrow with disgust. "Ew. Not Beck or Robbie. They're WAY to much like brothers to me."**

**I chuckle. "You know what I mean. He could be around, but you just don't know it yet." **

**She pouts. "I know, I have to have patience. I just want to have reassurance that someone will love me one day."**

"**Someone will." I smile at her. "We shouldn't keep Jade any longer. She's very nice for bringing you today."**

**She jumps to her feet, grabbing her bag and jacket. "Yes, she's so wonderful to me! Well, she is when no one is around." She giggles and I see her out of my office. "Thanks, Patty. You telling me my singing was pretty made my day."**

**I could've cried at the amount of emotion I heard from that young lady's voice at that very moment. It was like my words of encouragement to her were a lifeline she was holding on to. **

**It's a devastating fact that my words of encouragement also turned into words of despair and hopelessness. **

**And I'll never be able to take those words back.**

Andre gripped the book and set it down for a minute. What did that wretched woman do to the love of his life to make her kill herself? What did she say to her? He didn't think anything could be worse than what Trina told Cat, but apparently, Patty Fallon topped Trina's words. It angered him to think that fragile Cat was told many hurtful words. Actually, it hurt his heart so much to know that. If only he could hold her and tell her how much he loved her.

She was an amazing singer and actress. She was brilliant. She was…she was…

"My princess." He whispered as he turned around onto his knees and put both his hands on the headstone, around Cat's picture. "My angel. My heart. My first love. My Cat." He kissed her picture gently, tears streaming down his cheeks. He leaned his forehead against the stone. "I miss you so much and I loved you with all my heart, Cat." He sobbed. "You were amazing! You were wonderful!"

He was practically hugging the stone now.

"You were everything!"

…

"_**Now that you sleep…you won't come back to me…" –Lesley Roy**_

…

…

…

**Redvelvet, Jadiee, yaycamileteyay, amehakay, cherrprn4, CatHeartsU, seddie-bat9101, Angel-chan Desu, Brittd33, CatXAndre, Lilred, MariaLuvsYew, RedVElvetANgel, Starhey, Eletrickkid, StrawberryAngel143, VictoriousForever (Check my profile page, I wrote something for you), glittergirl123, Xrenesmee-CullenX, Jeremy Shane, Gallifrey101: **Thanks guys for your awesome reviews! They keep me encouraged! And believe it or not, some of you give me ideas for my story without even knowing! Hehe. If you gave me questions, check my profile page! I answered them there. And if you don't have an account, you can still click on my name up there.

**Digidestend Angel's Writing Advice: Try to keep updates steady. It irritates me when people don't update at all after writing halfway…especially when it's a totally rocking, awesome story! Now, there are reasons when people cannot update. Like if your computer went coo-coo bananas on you. Or family emergency. Or stuff like that. Otherwise…yeah…it just drives me crazy. Try to write half or the whole story first before you post it. Believe it or not, some stories get quite addicting, so it bugs me when my favorite story gets quit on. (don't get me wrong, I make that boo-boo too.)**

**Keep reviewing! We've reached 300! We're doing GREAT!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**Chapter 14: **_February 10__th__ – Session 11 (Beck)_

**Ps…Digidestend Angel has a Twitter account! Follow me on there and keep a look out for how the stories are coming along, stories in the making, and maybe some shout outs for you guys? I'm still rocky on how works. So either you go by my name "digidestend angel" or my penname "digidestenda". **


	14. February 10th: Session 11

**12 Sessions with Caterina**

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

**February 10****th**** – Session 11**

…

"_**And if you have to leave…I wish that you would just leave…" –Evanescence**_

…

…

…

"_Hi, Beck!" Cat ran up to him in the hallways of Hollywood Arts. They were going to their first class of the day, which was Sikowitz. Beck gave her a small smile. "How is your morning?" _

"_It's morning." He said dully as he shut his locker and throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "You?" _

"_It's okay." She said in a different voice that Beck could not pinpoint, but she soon went back to her bubbly self. "Oh my gosh, I have a joke for you!" _

_Beck didn't want to hear a joke, but didn't really have a choice. "Okay, what?"_

"_Knock, knock." She started with a goofy grin._

_He inwardly groaned. He hated these types of jokes. "Who's there?"_

"_Isn't?"_

"_Isn't who?" _

"_Isn't life amazing?" And she giggles. _

_Beck couldn't help, but give her a little credit. "Yeah, it is." He swung a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Let's get to class, sport. You have to draw that cupcake for Sikowitz." _

"_Yay!" She jumped up and down. "I love drawing! I love cupcakes! I love Sikowitz! I love-"_

"_I get it, Cat. You love the world." He playfully rolled his eyes. _

"_Hey, Beck?" _

"_Yeah?" _

_She gave him a true smile. "Thanks for always being there. You know you're a great friend to me."_

_Beck's heart had a ping of pain, like something wasn't right. Something was wrong with what she said. There was something behind the words._

_Or it was indigestion._

_Either way, it wasn't a comfortable feeling._

_He shrugged that away and poked her stomach. "You were there for me first, Cat." He opened the classroom door for her. "After you." _

_She gave him a sad smile. "I'm going to miss these happy times."_

_His whole world froze. Was she going somewhere? Moving? What the heck? "Cat, what do-"_

"_CAT, my red-velvet student!" Sikowitz shouted. "Show me what our float is going to be!" He said as he handed her a box of washable markers. She squealed and jumped onto the stage, immediately drawing. _

_Beck's nauseating feeling didn't stop. He didn't know when it was going to either._

And that was the last perfect memory of Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver as friends before she lost herself in a world of depression and angst.

Beck dropped his head into his hands as he sat against his locker as everyone else was in class. It was silence in the hallways. He didn't want to go to class. He wanted to read the book. He knew Cat was pissed at him for not going to class, but he had to know. He had to. Session 10 freaked him out a bit, and now he knew Session 11 was about to scare him. Apparently he's going to want to avenge Cat for something.

He will.

If some guy hurt her, he sure as hell will go hunt the bastard down and beat the hell out of him. It seems rash, but it will be necessary.

**-Page 91-**

**February 10****th****, 2012**

**Session 11 With Caterina**

**-Page 92-**

**It was just a normal day for me.**

**Things at home had not gotten better, at all, but work just came and gone this past week. **

**One more appointment and then I'm done for the week. Thank God.**

**But this one appointment, Cat Valentine, always keeps me in suspense of what's going to happen next. It's like a soap opera. And the ultimate question right now is: when the heck will Cat confess to Andre? **

**Sad, right?**

**That's how my world turns lately ever since Cat first stepped into my office. **

**It's session 11 for us.**

**Never would I have thought that this would be 2****nd**** to the last session with her. And I never would've thought that it'd be mostly my fault that Cat committed such a gruesome suicide. It sickens me to know how clueless I was to Cat's horrid pain.**

**In these last 2 sessions, you will discover how terrifying Cat's last weeks were. Her reasons of why she did what she did will suddenly come undone and be revealed to you. By the end of this story, you'll finally see what I saw. You'll feel what I felt. You'll hate me like I hate myself.**

**I reach my receptionist and give her a small smile. "Hey. Has Caterina checked in?"**

**She nods. "Yes, but…she's off today. Very off."**

"**Oh dear." I'm truly concerned. I walk through the heavy door to the waiting room and I lay my eyes on Cat's fragile form. She reminded me of a porcelain doll. Her makeup seemed to be smeared and she was hiccupping like she had just finished crying. Next to her is Jade West, who is rubbing Cat's back. I walk up to the both of them. "What's happened?" I ask softly, putting my hand gently on Cat's head. **

**Jade sighed. "I don't know. She's been like this since a few nights ago. She won't tell me or anyone what happened. Maybe she'll tell you." Jade stood up and helped Cat to her feet. "I'll be out here, Cat."**

"**No, Jade, if you don't mind, I want you to come in this time." I tell her and she looks at me with shock. "Trust me on this."**

**She narrows her eyes at me, but gives me a nod. She puts an arm around Cat's waist and leads her behind me. We reach my office and I motion for Jade to sit on the couch with Cat, and she does. I don't bother with grabbing my notebook this time. **

**Cat huffs out a breath and the tears were still running down her face. She looked absolutely dreadful. I hand Jade the tissue box and she takes one out, handing it to Cat, who shook her head at it. **

"**No." She mumbles.**

**I pat Cat's knee. "Talk to us, Cat. We're here for you. What happened a few nights ago?"**

**Cat started breathing deeper. "No. I don't want to remember. Don't make me relive it!" She screams as she holds on to Jade's arm for dear life. "He'll come back."**

**Jade looked absolutely beside herself. "Trust me when I say this, no one is coming back for you. I'm here now. If you tell us, we can protect you."**

**Cat was shaking violently, but stared at both of us with trust. "Okay…but please don't tell my mom or dad. They'll hate me." She whimpers. **

**I nod. "As long as it doesn't involve you hurting yourself, I won't. What happened to you?"**

**She paled. "A few nights ago, Daniel…the one who cheated on me with Tori…he texted me an apology text, saying he was sorry for kissing her. It took him a while, but I guess he finally had the manly nerve to apologize. I said I didn't care. I said it didn't matter anymore. What's done is done, but…" She takes a sharp breath.**

"**Keep going, Cat. You're doing great." I tell her strongly. **

**She nods. "Okay…well…he texted me a message asking if we could meet somewhere. I told him to pick a place. He said for me to just go to his house. So I did. My mom dropped me off. And we talked for over an hour when I...I…started to…feel…bad."**

"**Bad?" Jade whispered, running her fingers through Cat's hair. **

**She nods. "I felt sick. The whole world was getting blurry. I told Daniel that, but…he…he said he'd have me take a nap up in his room to get rid of the headache. Once we went to his room, I said it was the drink he gave me. There was something in the drink. He just…laughed…at me." She hiccupped the tears back. "He threw me on the bed and…and…locked his bedroom door…and…" She sobs. "It was horrible and it hurt so bad!" **

"**He drugged your drink." I muttered under my breath. "Do your parents know?"**

**She shook her head. "No! And they never will!"**

"**Cat, you should see a doctor." **

"**I did…" She sighed. "I don't have anything, nor am I pregnant."**

"**That's good. Very responsible of you." I tried to encourage her. I peek over at Jade, who's almost in tears. "Jade, what's your opinion here?"**

**She shook her head, looking devastated. "She doesn't deserve this." She looked Cat in the eye. "You didn't deserve it."**

**Cat shrugged. "Maybe I did-"**

"**NO! You didn't!" Jade snapped. "Cat, no matter that you think, you're such a good person! I know we don't say that enough to you, but dammit, it's true!"**

**Cat gasped and looked to her. "Really? Do you mean that?"**

**Jade nodded. "Yes. I can't believe you've been feeling this way."**

**Cat sighed. "I didn't want to burden you guys with my stupid feelings."**

"**Don't think that way." Jade smiled. "You're my best friend. No matter how awful I treat you, you'll always be number 1 in my life."**

"**Pinky promise?" Cat said with a hopeful smile.**

**Jade semi-rolled her eyes, but held out her pinky. Cat immediately wrapped hers around it. "Pinky promise."**

"**Do you see what I mean, Cat?" I interrupt. "Your friends may not say it, but they really do love and care for you."**

**Cat let out a breath and nodded. "I guess I do now. Thanks, Patty." **

**I smile, but lose it. "Are you going to be okay?"**

**Cat bit her lip. "I don't know. I'm still terrified of everything that moves without me knowing it's even there. I'm scared of every male. Like today, Beck gave me a quick hug, but I jumped away from him, thinking he was Danny." She had tears again. "I apologized to him, but I still didn't want to give him a hug. I don't want to afraid of Beck, or Andre, or Robbie, but…it's out of instinct now." **

"**We should tell the others, Cat." Jade told her.**

"**How about next week, you bring all your friends in?" I suggested. "This is a safe environment. You all can talk together as a group."**

**Cat thought about it and nodded. "Okay…okay, I will."**

**I smile. "Good. Now I know it's a bit early, since we still have 20 minutes, but why don't you two take off? It looks like you both have lots to talk about."**

**Jade nodded. "A lot." She gave Cat a grin. "Come on. I'll buy us some frozen yogurt."**

**Cat's face lit up. "Ooh, Frozen Yogurt, yay!" **

**I chuckled. "I'll see you both next week."**

**And they left. Together.**

**I truly thought things would start getting better for Cat Valentine from that day forward.**

**But the next session would change everything for everyone. **

**If only I had been smarter and gentler with my words, she would still be here today.**

Beck growled as he slammed the book shut. "Cat, did Danny really rape you?"

"_I wish I could say no, but yes he did…please don't do anything stupid, Beck. He's not worth it."_

"What'd he do to you?"

"_Trust me, you don't want to hear this."_

"The hell I don't!" Beck snapped. "Tell me!"

Cat sighed deeply, but went through every detail of what happened to her and what Danny did to her. He lost it.

The bell rang and students came out of their classrooms and Beck stood from his spot. He began heading towards the front doors, but Robbie and Tori came out of nowhere. "Tori!" He shouted.

Tori jumped, but gave Beck a sympathetic stare. "I'm guessing you read-"

"Where does Danny live?" Beck growled out. "Tell me now."

"What are you going to-"

"Tori!"

"Alright!" Tori growled back. "234 E. M. St!"

Without a word of thanks, Beck stomped out of the school doors, leaving Tori and Robbie at odds.

…

Slamming his car door shut after skidding in front of his new rival's house, Beck found Danny washing his car outside his house and inwardly growled. Danny smiled innocently.

"Beck? My man, what's up?" Danny asked kindly.

Beck walked up to him and suddenly punched his face, making him fall to the ground.

Danny shakily stood back up and smirked. "I'm guessing you read Session 11 already? I finished the book-"

"I don't give a shit whether you finished the book or not!" Beck snarled. "You drugged her drink! You raped her!"

Danny gave him an evil grin. "I don't know what you're talking about. Cat was a liar."

"The hell you don't!" Beck continued on his rampage, pushing Danny against his car in a choking hold. "How dare you rape her? HOW DARE YOU! Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you!" Danny stuttered over his words. "SPEAK UP! Come on, you weren't nervous when you forced yourself on her and tied her hands together!"

Danny's tried to push Beck off, but Beck wasn't moving. "How did you know I tied her up?"

"You…you sick bastard!" Beck saw red. "You ripped her clothes off her and you stole her virginity! YOU STOLE HER INNOCENCE! And after she recovered, you TAUNTED her and said you stole it from her! You laughed at her! It's YOUR fault!"

Danny tried to push him off. "GET OFF!"

"NO!" Beck had tears. "You're feeling what Cat was feeling that night you destroyed! My friends and I have been pacing and thinking her suicide was OUR fault, but dammit, YOU DID THIS! You made her feel disgusting and awful."

"But she tried telling us, Beck." A new voice came.

Beck turned around and saw Andre's distraught face walking up to them.

Beck glared. "Leave, Andre. LEAVE! You don't know what happened!"

"I heard everything, Beck." Andre's eyes brimmed with tears. "I want to kill him too. I really do. But I know Cat's crying right now, praying you'd leave him be."

"He raped her." Beck choked Danny harder. "He broke her."

"I know." Andre choked up. "And she tried telling us. That one day, at lunch. She had been quiet that whole day, fidgeting and nervous. She was off. Very off. And then at lunch…she…she snapped out of it and said she needed to talk. But we ignored her. We let her go." Andre shrugged. "It's our fault too. Not just his."

Beck punched Danny in the gut as he released his hold on him, and he fell to the ground in pain. Beck turned to Andre. "I thought you said you loved her!"

Andre looked taken aback. "I did! I do!"

"Then why the hell am I the one seeking revenge on this sick bastard that hurt the love of your life? Sure, Cat was practically my baby sister, but DAMMIT, Andre, YOU LOVED HER! WHY AREN'T YOU PROTECTING HER? STANDING UP FOR HER?"

"Revenge isn't the answer!" Andre snapped. "Cat's dead! She's not coming back! Killing Danny or even beating the living shit out of him will NOT bring her back! It will NOT bring her justice! It will NOT bring you, or her, peace! Accept it, Beck! Respect her wishes!"

Beck growled and clenched his fists. Danny was struggling to stand up with his broken nose and split lip, gasping for air. He turned to him. "I still hate you."

Andre walked up closer and put a hand on Beck's shoulder. "Let's go, man."

As he and Beck turned away, they heard Danny chuckle and they turned back to him.

Danny smirked. "It's too bad you didn't get a chance with her, Harris. She was a fun one." Danny grinned. "I took what you could've had. Her first time."

"_STOP_!" Cat's voice screamed. Danny jumped two feet in the air as Cat appeared before him in her angel outfit. _"Stop this! Leave Andre and Beck alone! Don't be mean to them!"_

Danny was frightened, but angered. "Don't tell me what to do, you evil witch!" He took the window cleaner stick and suddenly swung it at Cat's faded form. It went right through it. He continuously swung at her, but it kept passing through her. Danny looked possessed. "I'll strangle you!" He reached his hands for her throat, but he passed through her.

Andre lost on self-control. He clenched his fists and ran up to him. "Get the hell away from her!" He screamed as he slammed his fist right into Danny's face and it made him fall to the ground again, only this time he was unconscious. Andre was breathing heavily as he began sobbing against the car. Beck gulped. Andre turned to the transparent Cat. "I…I know he couldn't have hurt you, but…" Andre shrugged. "I just couldn't let him threaten you."

Cat walked up to him and hugged him, and he barely felt her energy around him, but he still embraced it. "_No matter what you think, Andre. You were my protector_." She stood back and smiled. _"Think of it this way, guys, I'm dead now. He can't hurt me anymore. I'm not scared of him. I faced him too. Just now. I faced my old fear and confronted him. I think I really have found peace now." _

Beck's eyes widened. "No! Don't crossover to the other side! Stay my guardian angel! Don't-"

"_For the love of goodness, Beck, I'm your guardian angel, I can't leave you_." Cat said raised an eyebrow. _"Must you always be so dramatic?" _

Beck glared at her as Andre burst out into laughter.

…

"_**I can't save her…" –Lesley Roy**_

…

…

…

**AHHH! The next chapter is the LAST! Can you believe it? AHHH! I know we probably won't be able to get to 400 reviews, but I'm still amazed this short story has gotten THIS many! Thank you!**

**AmutoKattx, HourRiderForever, Raiden2342, Pillbuggyandfriends, livewritelove01, MariaLuvsYew, RedVelvetAngel, Jeremy Shane, redvelvet, yaycamieteyay, 0likeaboss0, nilegirl, Tilly, BlueRoses1212, xRenesmee-CullenX, Jadiee, CatHeartsU, InfinityForever7, Eletrickkid, Cali-447, CatXAndre, Lilred, bashingBones24, amehakay, Demi909Lovato, Brittd33, Angel-chan Desu, VictoriousForever, and Kooky Kit and Kat: **AHH! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!

**Announcement on Profile Page about Upcoming Fics!**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

**(Izzy has no say so in this story)**

**Next Chapter: **_February 17__th__ – Session __**12**__ (Jade)_


	15. February 17th and 21st: Session 12

**12 Sessions with Caterina**

_Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

**February 17****th**** and 21st – Session 12**

…

"_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone…" –Evanescence**_

…

…

…

"_Guys, there is something I need to talk about." 17 year old Cat Valentine said out loud as Jade West and Tori Vega were once again arguing over something totally stupid and unorthodox. "Guys?"_

"_Now is definitely not a good time, Cat." Beck Oliver said, rolling his eyes at his ex-girlfriend's wrath on the defensive Latina. "Can you two idiots give it a rest?"_

"_Who do you think you are calling me an idiot?" Jade snapped towards his way. She had heard Cat perfectly and knew she should've let her talk, but she wasn't happy with her. Friday, they were all planning on going to Cat's psychologist's office like they planned, but Cat had panicked and cancelled them going and said she'd go on her own. She told Jade she wasn't ready. Jade was ticked about it. Cat needed to talk. Jade shrugged off Cat's plead for someone to hear her out. She'll get over it._

"_The name's Beck, that's who I am, thanks." Beck said as he smirked at her. _

"_You people give me a bigger rash than normal." Jade growled as she stood up from the table and grabbed her bag, wanting nothing more than to get away from the table that was annoying the hell out of her._

_Robbie Shapiro's eyes widened. "Where's the rash, huh?" Jade rolled her eyes and wanted to pummel the four eyes boy._

_Rex, the stupid looking puppet, nodded. "Show us, baby!"_

_Andre Harris gave them both weird looks. "You guys have nasty minds."_

_Jade rolled her eyes and walked away, not giving a care that she clearly wasn't wanted around._

"_Jade!" Jade heard Cat's voice scream through the hallway._

_Jade stopped and turned around, letting Cat catch her breath. "What?" She asked sharply, still trying to hide her annoyance with Cat for hiding secrets from her closest friends._

_Cat flinched, which made Jade inwardly kick herself. The girl was still in a fragile state from being sexually assaulted, but Jade ignored the emotions as she wanted Cat fiddle with her fingers. "Um, well, I need someone to talk to right now."_

"_I'm not in the mood to play nice right now, Cat." Jade said rudely. "Go talk to Vega. Since she's so sweet and perfect, you know?" She added with venom. Why not? Vega can be a better best friend to Cat then she could._

"_But Jade, you'd understand!" Cat said, getting tears._

_Jade sighed, knowing that now Cat was talking about the rape, since she was the only one who knew about it. "Don't use the tear act on me. You know that never works. Not today, Cat. Call me later and maybe I'll be in the mood to talk." _

_Cat gave her a little smile. "You promise you'll answer?"_

_Jade raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Sure." She wasn't going to tell Cat that she wasn't going to answer. Why would she? She was still angry with her. She meant the words she had earlier told Cat. Jade knew how to hold grudges. And this one, she wasn't letting go of._

Jade sobbed as the tears fell on the keys of her piano. _**"**__**I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone…"<strong>_

"_Jade! Jade!" Cat ran up to the dark haired girl in their school of Hollywood Arts. "Jade, look!"_

_Jade rolled her eyes as she slammed her scissor covered locker shut. "What?" _

"_There's a Karaoke Contest tonight!" Cat squealed, jumping up and down. Her red hair bouncing everywhere. "Can we go and sing together? PLEASE?"_

_Jade wanted to, of course, to show off her singing talent. "Fine, but only because you're begging." She lied._

_Cat giggled. "Sure it is!" And ran off somewhere._

_Jade chuckled as she went to her next class. The girl was always on the move wasn't she?_

"_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase."**_

"_I can't believe we didn't win!" Cat pouted as she and Jade sat in the backseat of Beck's car, while Beck and Andre were talking up front. "We were so good up there! We made a great team!"_

_Jade sighed. "We were the best, Cat. It's just the owner played favoritism. We would've won." Jade nudged the saddened redhead. "We made a very good team." _

_Cat smiled. "You mean that?" _

_Jade nodded, but frowned. "Repeat that and I'll trash can you!" Cat just laughed._

"_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me…"**_

"_I have an idea." Jade told her best friend in the middle of a late movie as Cat spent the night at her house the same night as the Karaoke Dokie incident. "I have an awesome idea how to get back at those two witches."_

_Cat shivered, turning her attention away from the movie, The Little Mermaid. "I don't like witches. They scare me." She pouted. "Now I'll have nightmares tonight."_

_Jade rolled her eyes. "If you have a nightmare, just wake me up. I'll protect you."_

_Cat held out her pinky. "Pinky promise?" _

_Jade wrapped her own pinky around the young girl's. "Pinky promise."_

"_**You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me…"**_

"_Why are you seeing a therapist, Cat?" Jade asked as she was driving her redhead best friend to an appointment. Personally, she didn't want to at all, but Cat needed a ride. It was Friday! She wanted to go out and do stuff. She guessed she could wait another hour or so. "You're crazy, but not THAT crazy."_

_Cat shrugged. "My mom and dad think I'm crazy."_

_Jade raised an eyebrow. "Cat, if anybody needs to see a therapist in your family, it's your crazy brother." _

_Cat just laughed._

"_Cat, you know if you need to talk, I'm here." Jade said seriously. _

_Cat nodded. "I know." Jade didn't believe that she did though._

"_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase."**_

_Jade heard crying as she entered the girls' bathroom. "Cat, I know you're in here." She said as she walked to the corner of the bathroom to see the young girl curled up. "What happened? You were fine yesterday when I said bye to you after school. You came to school this morning like a zombie. And then Beck tried to hug you to say "hello" right now and you screamed and ran in here." Jade kneeled down in front of Cat, who was hiding in the safe place of her arms. "Talk to me. What happened?" _

_Cat shook her head. "No…no…"_

"_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along…"**_

"_Cat, why did you do that?" Jade yelled as she followed Cat away from the lunch tables. Cat kept walking away, trying to run away from Jade and the rest of her problems. "Stop! Why did you tell us to not come tomorrow? WHY? You have to tell Andre and the others! Especially Andre!" _

_Cat shook her head. "No…they'll ditch me."_

"_No one will!" Jade growled. "You know what? FINE! If you won't tell them, then forget it ever happened! I'll forget about your assault and I'll forget all about you! I never really cared anyways! I never really gave a crap about anything that has to do with you!" And Jade stomped away, leaving Cat to her tears and sobs. Jade didn't mean anything she said, but shrugged it off. She'll talk to Cat on Monday or something and apologize. For now, she was too filled with pride._

_But pride and hatred is what took her best friend away from her forever._

"_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me."**_Jade stopped playing and sighed, looking at the book in front of her face. Cat's smiling, glowing picture taunted her. Jade grabbed the book and ripped it open harshly. "I'm going to find out what you did, Patty Fallon." Jade growled. "I'll find out!"

**-Page 102-**

**February 17****th****, 2012**

**Session 12 With Caterina**

**-Page 103-**

**It was happening. My life was crumbling around me faster than lava coming from a large mountain. My husband had filed for divorce the same morning, and was threatening to sue for full custody of my son, who I adored so much. I found out my husband had been having an affair on his secretary. **

**Today, I was absolutely nauseous. **

**I didn't want to be here! Not today! Today, I have had no sympathy or kindness towards my clients, which have led to almost all of them walking out mid-session. I don't care. **

**Yes, I am letting my emotions get the best of me right now!**

**I don't care! **

**I think I need a therapist…**

**And now it's 4:30…time for session 12 with Caterina Valentine.**

**Not her…anybody but her. I can't take her drama right now, not now. Oh well…one last session and then I can go back to my hellhole of an empty home. I walk out and don't bother seeing my receptionist to find out if Cat had checked in. I open the waiting room door and Cat looks up, jumping to her feet. I see tearstains on her cheeks and her eyes are red and puffy. She's been crying. I lead her to my office without a word. I need to breathe. Breathe. Breathe.**

**I shut my door after Cat sits down, and that's when it comes. **

"**Jade lied!" She screamed out as I sit down with a heavy sigh of annoyance. "Jade lied to you and me!" **

"**About what?" I ask dully.**

**Cat began tearing up, but the difference with that is…I didn't give her the scented tissues. I didn't care. "She was mad because I had canceled on bringing all my friends today and I was too afraid to tell them I was raped!" **

**Oh yeah…now I remember. Her friends were supposed to come today. I'm glad they didn't. I'm not in the mood. At all.**

"**She said she never really cared!" Cat sobbed out. "She said she was just faking it last week! She doesn't care! No one gives a care about me!" **

"**Cat, we already discussed this." I tell her. "They do. They just don't say it. You need to have more confidence."**

**Cat scoffed. "I have no confidence. I never have. I don't even know what it's like to stand up for myself. Only my friends, but no one has ever stood up for me."**

"**Don't you think there might be a reason for that?" I said harshly. "Cat, you sit here and whine to me that your friends don't love or care for you. Maybe it's something you did, and not their fault."**

**Cat gasped. "What?" **

"**Yes." I said heartlessly. "What have you done to upset them and make them reject you over and over?"**

**Cat looked absolutely horrified. "Me? I…what?" **

"**Are you sure you're helping them? Or have you been clinging to them and mentally thinking you are protecting them?" I'm on a roll here of torment. **

**But I'm in so much pain here.**

**Everyone else in the world should feel my pain.**

**Cat shakes her head. "No! No! That's not it!" **

"**Cat, are you sure you helped Beck through that break up with Jade?" I question with venom. "Or were you trying to move in on him to get together with him? Maybe to get back at Jade? Jade's a rude person. Maybe you wanted revenge for all the times she was horrible to you?"**

**Cat was breathing heavily now. "Stop! Stop! Stop this!" **

"**Tori may be better at everything." I shrug. "You say everything is handed to her like nothing, but maybe she does try for it. You could be jealous, Cat. Jealous because Tori is better at everything."**

**Cat couldn't stop crying. **

"**And Andre…Cat, maybe it's time to give up." I tell her. "He obviously really does love Tori."**

**Cat squeaked in horror. "He…you…but you said…oh god."**

"**Cat, you're a **_**different**_** girl." I shrug. "It just sounds to me like you need a different, more less kind of guy. Aim lower, dear. Trust me. Men just screw you over anyways. They'll make you love them, you give them your heart and soul, and then they leave you. They'll always see someone prettier than you." Tears are coming to my eyes now, but I push them away. I won't cry in front of Cat. "Tori is obviously that girl. Don't get your heartbroken. Leave Andre to his dream girl."**

**Cat collapsed to her knees. I didn't know how much trauma I was putting her through until she was paling. "Stop please…stop…stop, Patty." She whispered. "Please…I can't take this."**

**I sigh and help her up. "Cat. I am your therapist. I'm trained to tell you the cold-hard through, and the truth is Cat that…maybe you really don't have those friends as friends."**

**Cat's jaw dropped. "Are you saying that Andre, Tori, Jade and everyone…that they're not my friends?"**

**I give her a sad smile. "The way our sessions speak of them, yes. You are mentally unstable, hence why you're seeing me in the first place. Maybe you are just assuming they are?"**

**Cat shook her head, backing away from me. "I can't believe…you're right."**

**I nod. "I might just be, Cat. I'm sorry, but I'm looking at the reality of the situation."**

**Cat grabbed her sweater and backpack. "I have to go."**

**I raise my eyebrows. "We still have 40 minutes left."**

**Cat reached for the door. "I can't be here anymore." She turned back to me. "Patty…thank you for putting everything in perspective for me. I guess it was for the best, huh?"**

**I nod. "Yes. See you next week."**

**She shook her head, surprising me. "No…no, you won't. Trust me." And she left without another word.**

**I sighed and sit back down in my chair. She'll probably go see someone else. Good. I can't deal with this anymore. I'm going to quit my sticking job. I can't do this. **

**My life just fell apart.**

**I've lost everything.**

Jade let out a breath in horror. She saw that there was one more surprise chapter. She turned the page.

**-Page 114-**

**February 21****st****, 2012**

**The Day Everything Fell Apart**

**-Page 115-**

**Ring…ring…ring…ring…**

**I groaned as I sat up in my bed in the early morning of Tuesday, February 22****nd****. "Hello?" I answered harshly. It was 6am. Why was someone bothering me now?**

"_Hello, Patty Fallon, correct?"_

"**Yes. Who is this?"**

"_This is the Valentine's family's insurance company. I am calling to inform you that Caterina will not be attending any more appointments with you."_

**I scoff. "She found someone else?"**

"_No, Caterina committed suicide last night."_

**And from that point forward, life became a blur. **

**I told my almost-divorcee husband about what happened and how devastated I was, and he promised to stick with me. We made our marriage stronger after that day and spent more time with our son. We retired and immediately moved away to a faraway place where I can keep thinking about what I've done. **

**How I killed Caterina Valentine.**

**If only I had kept my emotions OUT of my work, she would be here today.**

**It is not only my fault though. **

**Jade, Andre, Beck, Tori, Robbie, and Trina. **

**Cat's mom, dad, and brother.**

**Cat's classmates and teachers. **

**Everyone's.**

**If only we had separated our selfishness and personal problems from Cat, we would've been able to save her life. **

**We could've saved the world's best singer and actress alive.**

**Let this book be a reminder to all that these things happen.**

**It took me to lose a client in such a devastating way to realize…this really does happen. **

**And because of me and my horrid words, Caterina Valentine is dead.**

**Forever.**

**I pray we all find closure now, knowing what we can do now to keep an eye out for those in need. Let's change the world. Let's do what Caterina would've wanted us to do for her.**

**It's the least we could do.**

**I'm so sorry.**

Jade screamed and threw the book across the room of her living room. "YOU BITCH!" She screamed. "You selfish BITCH!" She grabbed the book again after running to it and hugged it close. "Cat, she lied to you! WE DID CARE! I was being such a asshole! Oh my god, Cat, COME BACK TO ME!"

Jade fell against the wall and slid down, curling up into a small ball, keeping the book safely in her arms. "I love you so much, Cat. I'm so sorry."

…

"_**Hell Has Opened, She's Halfway To Hell and Back…" –Lesley Roy**_

…

…

…

**Whew…I'm crying. Yes, I know therapists should NEVER tell their clients those things, but look at it from Patty's perspective. Her husband cheated and left her on the same exact day she saw Cat. I'd be on the edge too. I would want everyone to suffer like I'd have to.**

**Lovatic1966, Neko, bookwormwriter, Jadiee, amberroxx, liveintherain, xRenesmee-Cullenx, Jullian211, StrawberryAngel143, Murderouslittlevoice, Redvelvetangel, livewritelove01, AmutoxKatt, MariaLuvsYew, Cali-447, VictoriousForever, Jeremy Shane, Glittergirl123, Brittd33, Seddie-bat9101, purplesocksandspoons, Lexie, I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person, Abbyfan95, redvelvet, Teampiper, Blueroses1212, Emmarose58, AriGlizFan, Kooky Kit and Kat, Demi909Lovato, CatHeartsU, yaycamileteyay, CatXAndre, Angel-chan Desu, Eletrickkid, Cprizzle, BashingBones24, Ninjapenguins618NL: **WHEW! A lot of reviews! NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING! 41 reviews? AHHH! Thanks for waiting for the last chapter :) REVIEW AGAIN! I'M SOOOOOO CLOSE TO 400 REVIEWS! JUST OVER 20 REVIEWS TO GO! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**I have a new story up called "Bucket List" which is a "BeckXCat" and my brother has a story up named "Crazy Ride" and that's a "CatXAndre", which is really good too. SO yeah! Review those too :) lol, love you guys! THANK YOU! REVIEW!**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


End file.
